Legend of Glory
by SasatheShy
Summary: One is of the Beast Tribe, destined to lead his pack towards triumph. The other is of the Doragon Tribe, destined to feed his people victory. But a legend meant to keep them apart has only brought them together. SetoXKatsuya COMPLETED!
1. Prologue: Destined Names

**Legend of Glory**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh, nor do I make a profit off of the writing of this story.**

**-**

**Story Summary: One is of the Beast Tribe, destined to lead his pack towards triumph. The other is of the Doragon Tribe, destined to feed his people victory. But a legend meant to keep them apart has only brought them together. SetoXKatsuya**

**This story is categorized as romance/fantasy. It also contains action/adventure/angst**

-

**Well, here is my newest story. To those who've read ****The Thief and his Willow****, I thank you dearly and hope you enjoy this next set of work from me. I usually do not do Seto nor Katsuya stories, especially with the two together. But I know so many whom are large fans of these two as a couple, so I figured I write a story with them. ENJOY! **

**This story is rated M for violence, foul language, and strong Yaoi content (lemons/sexual content between two men.) **

**--**

**Prologue: Destined Names**

**--**

'_In the dark, luscious green forests of Kimo, there rests two separate tribes. As one tribe rests high above the trees, deep within the dark, rocky caves of Ito, the other is nestled nicely within the bright, sunny trees of Kimo's forestry floor. Legend tells of battles that shall rage on between these separate tribes, for creatures of the sky can never find peace with creatures of the earth._

_The first tribe, the Doragon Tribe, is a race of incredibly rich, beautiful peoples. Wearing rare, valuable silky cloth and feathers for clothing, the Doragon Tribe respect their Sky riders, the Dragons. Using these mighty creatures as transport and workers, the Doragon tribe use magical spells of dark and arcane, enhancing their outstanding numbers exceedingly._

_The second tribe, the Beast Tribe, is a race of great honor and loyalty. They are rough-looking creatures, wearing the skins of animals they have hunted on their bodies. Less wealthy than the Doragon tribe, the Beast tribe use weapons of craft, and spells of stealth and speed. They are loyal to their Earth riders, the Wolves. And they use these mighty creatures to ride upon, as well as to be friends with. _

_Both tribes seek peace in their own ways, but discovering the other, the tribes find that war is the only way to bring that peace. Legend speaks of two mighty warriors, whom shall be born to lead their tribes towards peace. Each child born shall bear a cursed mark. To the Doragon, a dragon marking. To the Beasts, a wolf marking. And, legend speaks that if these two were to meet, they were to battle the other for the survival of their tribe. _

_Only one tribe could survive._

_But there is one thing about legends that brings either fear or happiness to others._

_And that is the possibility that legends are likely to change.'_

--

The soft, echoing wails of a newborn infant surrounds those of the Doragon Tribe. Lying there, a bare infant boy lie on cold stone. The little one's cheeks were burning red. Tiny brown hairs covered his adorable, round head. A bizarre blue marking, shaped like a dragon, wrapped nicely around his right arm.

Eight eyes watched the infant, all of them standing in strange black and blue garments. They did not seem bothered by the infant's crying, but the sudden oncoming of footsteps made each head turn towards a small opening.

"Where is he?" shouts a man from behind the entrance. The man enters, wearing identical garments to the others in the room. He removes his hood, revealing rough peach skin, dark hair, a mustache, and beady dark eyes. "I want to see him!" The man steps forward, noticing the infant. He cautiously steps towards the infant, and he kneels, swooping the infant into his arms. He stands to his feet, and he turns his attention on the four Doragons. "Which of you is the father?"

A man steps forward. He removes his hood, revealing a handsome face with long, brown hair tied back, and stunning dark blue eyes. "I am, High Gozaburo." He bows.

"Ah, Tawasaki," Gozaburo nods. "I take it your mate is resting?"

"She is," Tawasaki answers. "The labor was long and tiring."

"Of course," Gozaburo said. "I understand." He holds the infant high, taking a strong, good look at the marking. "So, this is the child of destiny? I assumed it only to be a legend, but here, now, the proof is before my very eyes." Gozaburo lifts the infant higher, causing the innocent to wail even louder. "This child! He is destined to lead our people into a world of peace!" He brings the child back down, rocking him gently. "Have you and your mate chosen a name?"

"Yes, we have." Tawasaki replies.

"Please share," Gozaburo smirks.

Tawasaki bows again. He smiles at his child, thinking that the name he and his mate have chosen was absolute perfection. "We've decided to name him -- Seto."

"Seto," Gozaburo snorts. "Very well. Here, take him. He looks ready to try feeding."

Gently, Tawasaki took his son. He thanks High Gozaburo, bowing to his ruler before taking his leave.

"Seto," Gozaburo chuckles, placing his hood back over his head. "You shall lead this tribe to victory."

--

(**Eight hours later)**

A young woman, with messy brown hair and dashing gray eyes, smiled happily upon her newborn son. The little one hardly cried when he had exited her womb, and now he lie sleepily in her arms, making adorable gurgling sounds. The woman had tears freely flowing, them staining her cheeks because of how happy she was. That little boy she held, he was her first child.

Hearing footsteps, she looks up to find two men and one woman enter the room. The woman was her nurse, a beautiful lady with long, strawberry locks and kind brown eyes. The first man was the Chief of her tribe. He had messy dark hair, a beard, and rough tan skin. The other, a dark blonde-haired man with peach skin and brown eyes, took more steps forward than the others. All wore interesting animal skins against their bodies, for all were of the Beast Tribe. "Nana?"

"Jonouchi," the woman smiled. "Come meet your son."

Jonouchi makes his way over, taking a seat next to his wife on the bear skins resting across a sandy floor. Jonouchi grins, watching as a tiny smile spreads over the infant's tiny, adorably sunny face. The infant had adorable brown eyes, and tiny, light hairs on his head, "He'll be a strapping young lad, that's for sure."

The Chief, Mandook, steps forward, coming to stand over the couple. "By the light of the full moon, I cannot believe my eyes." Mandook steps closer, examining the infant's left arm. "Please, hand him to me, Nana. Only for a moment."

Nana could not ignore their Tribe's leader. She obeys, handing her son over to the Chief. He smiles. "Ahh… what a happy little one, we have here." Mandook takes the infant's left arm, looking at it using help from some sunlight shining in through the hut. The little one had a strange green marking wrapped around his left arm. It seemed to be shaped like a wolf. "Marvelous. A true miracle." Mandook looks over at Jonouchi and Nana. "Congratulations. Your son is the chosen one."

Not sure if he had heard correctly, Jonouchi moves his head closer to his Chief. "What?"

Chuckling, Mandook gently lifts the infant's left arm. "He has the mark."

"But, but I had thought that it was merely legend," Jonouchi says, befuddled by the news he and his mate had just received.

"Oh, far from legend," Mandook grins. "Have you thought of a name…?"

"Katsuya," Nana swiftly answers. She smiles, resting her hands on her lap. "His name is to be Katsuya."

"Indeed, what a perfect name it is," Mandook smiles down at the now named infant. "Katsuya. Someday, sometime, you shall lead our people to glory."

--Prologue End-

Here's the start. I hope I have your interest, and that you'll continue reading as I update. Let me know if I should continue, too! Thank you!


	2. One: Chosen

**Legend of Glory **

**--**

**Chapter One: Chosen**

**--**

(**Six years later**)

--

In the sunny shades of Kimo's trees, two young boys ran across the forest's floor, laughing hysterically as a younger female followed to keep up with them.

Of the two boys, one had short, pointy brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had tanned, peach skin. Alongside him ran his friend, an adorable young boy with blondish hair and brown eyes. The boy had light peach skin. Both boys wore deer skins covering around their waists, leaving their chests bare other than bracelets made from animal teeth and claws. The only difference in clothing between the two was that the blonde-haired boy wore a furry cloth piece wrapped over his left arm, keeping it completely covered.

"Faster, faster Hiroto," the blonde giggles. "Come on!"

"I'm coming!" Hiroto laughs, following behind his best friend.

From behind them, a little girl ran to keep up. She had short, brown hair that just reached to her shoulders. Her eyes were a lovely gray. She wore deer skins, too, with an extra piece covering over her top. "Wait for me!" she calls cutely. "Wait for me!" She seemed only to be five years of age.

The three race through the forests, laughing as they pass many curious animals. Deer, squirrels, raccoons, and fairies would stop to watch the running children. None seemed bothered by the three, as if knowing exactly where the three were heading. And shortly, the two boys make it to their destination, staring in awe at a beautiful, sparkling lake. The darling girl comes up behind them. She trips over a rock, and begins to cry. "K--Katsuya, w--why did you l--leave me?"

"I didn't leave you," Katsuya frowns. He bends over, helping the girl to her feet. She was his little sister, Shizuka. "You're just not fast enough."

"You shouldn't be so mean to your little sister," Hiroto said. "It's not nice. What would your parents say?"

"I don't care," Katsuya smiles. He runs over to the lake, dipping his feet in the water. His best friend and little sister join him, dipping their feet into the cold, mossy mess, as well. "I can do whatever I want, because I have this!" Katsuya points to his arm, and he removes the cloth, revealing the green marking of a wolf.

"Just because you have that mark, don't mean you can do whatever you want," Hiroto argues. He bends over, picking up a lovely, pearled pebble. "Your parents tell you what to do."

"Nah uh, you're wrong," Katsuya happily grins. "Chief Mandook said that when I'm older, I'm gonna be the next Chief of the village!"

Hiroto laughs, setting the pebble he found into a little pouch dangling around his shoulder. "Yeah? Well, ya don't even have yer wolf yet!"

"I'm gonna get a good, strong wolf," Katsuya says as his grin widens. He pumps his arms, showing off his puny, adorable arms. "He's going to be big, mean, and ferocious!"

"You don't even know what ferocious means!" Hiroto laughs. His comment awards him with a large chunk of mud smudging right across his left cheek. He turns, glaring at his friend. Katsuya's hand, now muddy, points at Hiroto as trouble-making Katsuya laughs. "You'll pay for that, Katsuya!" Hiroto grabs a hand full of mud. "Besides, it is the Wolves that choose us. We don't get to choose, and you know it!"

"He'll still be great," Katsuya shouts, just as he is awarded a face full of mud. Growling, he tackles Hiroto to the ground. As the boys rustle in the water, Shizuka begins to cry. Luckily for her, a heavy pounding echoed through the trees, causing birds that were nesting in the branches to flutter up and into the sky.

Shizuka and the two boys lying in the water turn their heads, all watching as a large, dark brown wolf comes hauling out of the trees. It lands before them, covered in skinned armor. Four empty baskets rested over both its sides. On top of the wolf, a man sat, his hair dark and shaggy, his eyes lean and cold.

Katsuya whispers, "Uh oh, it's your father!"

"Crap," Hiroto whispers back.

"Boys," Hiroto's father shouts. "Stand to your feet!"

Immediately, Katsuya and Hiroto obey orders. They stand, both completely wet and muddy. Hiroto's father looks on with anger, feeling rather disappointed that he had found the two boys wrestling around in Cilo Lake.

"You two, do you have any idea how worried we've been at the village?" Hiroto's father loosens a rope around his furry riding companion. The rope causes three of the four baskets to fall to the ground. "We've been searching every for you!"

"We're sorry," both Katsuya and Hiroto speak adjacently. Though, within their minds, they were rolling on the ground in fits of laughter. The two were definite troublemakers. But they enjoyed adventuring, and found nothing wrong with having a bit of, what they like to call, fun.

"Indeed, you will be," Hiroto's father threatens. He nods his head at the baskets. "Get in, all of you!"

"What," Hiroto whines. "Father, do we have to?"

Angrier, Hiroto's father yells, "Get in!"

Shizuka immediately gets into one of the baskets. Frowning, Hiroto and Katsuya mumble as they follow pursuit, both feeling completely humiliated having to ride home in the side baskets. The baskets were meant for babies and toddlers. Katsuya and Hiroto were both six! They were not little. Of course, they saw themselves as strong and brave. Hiroto's father proves them wrong. He re-tightens the rope, forcing the baskets to rise into the air, them resting against the wolf's sides. And once finished, Hiroto's father knees his companion, causing the large wolf to ride off into the trees.

--

Only minutes later, Katsuya found himself surrounded by heat and warmth. His mother, standing over him, was furiously scrubbing his body down, washing the muddy mess into a barrel full of steamy water. Katsuya was being bathed, and he knew that Hiroto was receiving the same treatment.

Shizuka sat behind her mother, watching Katsuya getting scrubbed as she eats away at a pear. She had been given a bath first, since she had been the least dirty. She sat, wrapped in a warm bear skin.

"I cannot believe how irresponsible my son is," Nana says, her voice shaky from worrying over her children. "Five minutes I leave you alone, and what do you do? You run off, dragging your sister into the forests! You could've been eaten!"

"Mom, Cilo Lake is only ten minutes from the village!" Katsuya whines, hurting by the sharp brushes his mother scraped against his skin.

"That does not matter," Nana sighs. She turns Katsuya to face him. "Katsuya, what you did was very foolish. Please promise me that you and Hiroto will stay out of those forests? At least, until you come of proper age?"

Katsuya frowns, but he nods his head. His mother smiles at him, and pours a final bucket of steaming water onto his head. Holding out another bear skin, Nana tells Katsuya to stand. He does so, having his mother wrap the bear skin around his body as she helps him out of the barrel. She begins drying him, earning displeased grunts from Katsuya, but Nana was only showing motherly love.

As Nana dries her son, Jonouchi steps in. Chief Mandook followed behind him.

"Darling," Jonouchi smiles at his wife. "Chief Mandook would like a word with Katsuya, once he's dressed."

Katsuya looks over at his father, and Chief Mandook. The Chief always had that grin plastered on his lips. Katsuya found the man to be very fun to talk with.

"Of course," Nana said. She finishes drying Katsuya as Jonouchi and Chief Mandook exit the room.

--

Chief Mandook stood, mixing a powdery red substance in a tiny pottered bowl. When he finishes, he slowly dunks the powder into a second bowl, this one larger and filled with a clear liquid. As the solid and liquid mix, it forms a thick-like substance. Chief Mandook turns to face Katsuya, whom has been sitting before a crackling fire, watching his Chief quietly.

Katsuya sat on his knees, making sure his back was straight. His Chief comes, and sits next to him. As sparks fly from the fire, Katsuya smiles brightly as Chief Mandook covers his cheeks in the red paint, the Chief chanting as he does so.

"Taking on the honor of becoming Chief is as important as thunder is to rain," Chief Mandook says softly, placing a final touch of red paint on Katsuya's forehead. "You will have a loyalty to your people. And, if you have the capability of doing your job, then they will serve and trust you." Placing the now nearly empty bowl beside him, Chief Mandook takes Katsuya's hands in his own, feeling the boy's palms with the ends of his thumbs. "You had quite an adventure today, Katsuya."

"You know about that?" Katsuya asks.

"I do," Chief Mandook raises his head, keeping it balanced. "Riding back to the village in a basket. Oh, the embarrassment."

Katsuya hangs his head. "I can take care of myself."

Chief Mandook begins chuckling. "You are very brave, young Katsuya. But you have much to learn, still."

"But I thought that being leader meant to be brave," Katsuya adds in as he tries keeping his head balanced, like the Chief's.

Chief Mandook grins, raising his head higher. "Becoming leader does not force one to be brave, young Katsuya. Many good leaders before you and I have been stiff. However, those leaders still ruled with large hearts." Chief Mandook lowers his head. "You see, young Katsuya, it is not about how strong, nor brave, nor courageous you are. It is about whether you have the heart, the loyalty, and the affection to lead your people."

"Oh," Katsuya said. He still did not understand fully, but he knew that Chief Mandook had to be correct. "You know so much, Chief Mandook."

Grinning, Chief Mandook nods. "Yes, I've been leader for many of full moons."

"Wow," Katsuya smiles. "You must be really old!"

Katsuya's childlike comment causes a loud roar to coarse through Chief Mandook. The Chief pats Katsuya's head. "Yes--I am quite old, but I am a proud leader. I am proud of my people, and I am proud of you, young one. I know that you'll become a great leader when my time on this earth fades. Now, you are still young, still a child. Go and play with your friends. We are done for the day."

Smiling, Katsuya hops to his feet. Chief Mandook rises, too, but more slowly. A few bones crack, and he groans only because the cracking felt amazingly nice. He waves farewell to Katsuya, watching as the young boy vanishes outdoors. "Young Katsuya, you will grow to become a wonderful leader."

Turning around, Chief Mandook steps over to a large skin dangling by some string. It was decorated over with images, and one particular Chief Mandook stepped over to examine. The marking was the same one as on Katsuya's left arm. "You will make sure that this village keeps peace," Chief Mandook smiles, but his expression changes when his eyes avert, and he peers upon another marking on the skin. This one of a blue dragon. "But be weary, Katsuya, for when your time comes, there may be one capable of stopping you."

--

(**Nearly eight hours later**)

Within a small, stone-cold building, there rests a small, cozy little room. The room was decorated in fine cloth and treasures, covered in wood-cut furniture, from chairs to a small desk. The desk was covered over in strange documents known as papers. And there, swiftly writing away on a piece of parchment, a young boy sat. His attention was fully on what lie before him. He was nicely dressed, wearing a fine blue robe, and his short, brown hair was perfectly smooth to the touch. His cool blue eyes keep focused on the parchment before him. He reads from a dusty book, and he writes what he reads.

From a small doorway, a tall man enters. His eyes rest on the young boy, and he smiles. The man was Tawasaki, and the hard-working boy was his firstborn son, Seto. Tawasaki walks over, leaning over his son's shoulder. "Chapter eight? You are working far hard, my son."

Seto looks up, almost startled by his father's sudden appearance. The boy showed no expression as he continued working. "It's not that hard, really."

"Quite," Tawasaki smiles. He, himself, hardly got passed chapter four when he was his son's age. And Tawasaki definitely knew, just by noticing how intelligent his son was, that Seto will become a strong, masterful leader to the Doragon tribe.

"Mokuba, come back here!"

Tawasaki turns his head, just in time to feel something wrap strongly around his leg. He peers down, and he smiles at an adorable two years of age boy holding tightly to his long, black robes. The boy was naked, and dripping wet. "Well hello," Tawasaki chuckles, and he scoops the boy into his arms.

A young woman enters. Obviously, she was the boy's maiden. She held a sponge in one hand, and a silky towel in the other. "Sir Tawasaki, I apologize. He got away from me."

"It's quite alright, Raiki," Tawasaki smiles. "I know how much of a scamp Mokuba can be."

Hearing laughter, Seto slightly turns his head, watching as his father tickles his little brother's stomach. A tiny smile spreads over Seto's lips. He really loved his little brother. Tragically, his mother had passed away after having Mokuba. She had lost a lot of blood, but the nurses and doctor were able to save Mokuba from any tragedy. And Seto still had his father, which he was thankful for.

He turns back to his work, continuing reading through chapter eight. He listens to his father, also, talking with Raiki about Mokuba. As Seto turns to the next page, there is loud banging coming from the door to his left. He lifts his head, and watches as his father shouts, "Enter!"

The door opens, and in walks the Highness, and current ruler of the Doragon tribe, Gozaburo. He was not alone, either. Clinging to his side was a small boy, roughly age three, with short, turquoise hair. "Ah, Tawasaki! I have come to do a check in on Seto. How is the boy doing?"

"He's doing a well job," Tawasaki smiles, making his way over to Gozaburo. "He is on chapter eight of the Book of Spells."

"Really?" Gozaburo looks down at Seto. Seto was staring at him, motionless. Smirking, Gozaburo rubs his mustache. "Chapter eight? That is -- amazing. No other has come so close to the end of that book at his age. Fascinating."

"It really is," Tawasaki nods. "I assure you, High Gozaburo, that my son will become a great leader."

"I do not doubt that," Gozaburo grins. He pulls the little boy standing next to him closer. "It is just a shame that the legend is to come true at this time. I hardly expected that I'd have a son." Gozaburo smiles down at his own son. "My son would have been a great ruler…"

Gozaburo's words brought silence. Tawasaki, Seto, and Raiki all glare at him, pondering their ruler's intentions.

"Seto will not disappoint," Tawasaki sternly answers. He lifts Mokuba higher, getting comfortable. "He does have the marking, after all."

"The marking," Gozaburo sneers. "Of course." Faking a smile, Gozaburo leans to Seto's level. "I would very much love to see it again. It is just so -- striking."

Seto holds his right arm against him, challenging Gozaburo with his deep, cold eyes. "It has not disappeared, if that's what you're getting at."

Laughing, Gozaburo rises to his feet again. "Of course not." Gozaburo looks up at Tawasaki. "Your son has much to learn still, Tawasaki. I will return in a week, just to make sure things are running properly." Gozaburo gives Seto a final stare, then he looks at his own son. "Come, Noa."

With finger in mouth, little Noa follows his father as they exit.

A sudden crash startles Tawasaki. Some books and a decoration pot have fallen to the floor, in courtesy of Seto's anger. The pot shattered into many pieces, and the books landed with large thuds. Mokuba begins crying, scared by the sudden noise.

Tawasaki turns to Raiki. "Raiki, please take Mokuba and prepare him for bed."

"Yes," Raiki says, taking Mokuba. She wraps the towel around the little one, and goes out of the room.

Tawasaki grabs a chair. He places it beside his son, and he takes a seat. He watches his son, seeing a few tears straining to flow from the tips of Seto's deep, blue eyes.

"I know you are frustrated," Tawasaki whispers, placing a hand over his sons. "But you are doing a fine job, my son. "

"He's such an asshole," Seto grumbles. He wipes at his tears with his robe.

"You shouldn't use such language," Tawasaki says. He leans over the table, examining some papers his son has studied. "He only wants the best from you."

"He's still an asshole," Seto says softly, keeping his eyes focused on the parchment before him. He could hear his father chuckle.

"Alright, he can be, as you say, an asshole," Tawasaki grins. "But he is still our leader, and as such he is trying to prepare you to become as great as he. Now, I know you can do as such, Seto. Perhaps even better. You are intelligent, my son. You are wise, and you are strong. You've passed chapter seven of the Book of Spells with such ease."

"It wasn't hard," Seto answers.

"You see," Tawasaki smiles. "You agree with me on your intelligence level."

Rubbing at his right arm, Seto looks towards his father. He looked so sad, and a hint of worry reflected from his eyes. He showed little emotion. He only showed his true self when only his father was present. "Father, what if the legend is untrue? What if I make a terrible ruler?"

"The legend is very trustworthy," smiles Tawasaki. He takes his son's right arm, pushing the sleeve until all skin showed. There, the marking of a blue dragon glimmered in the candlelight. Tawasaki rubs at it, never taking his eyes off of his son. "This is a very fragile symbol, and it is the very proof you need to become ruler. You may have noticed, Seto, that when you get injured on your arm, the marking heals your wounds. It is the magic, that does so, and that also leads to truth."

Seto could do nothing but nod. It was true, about the magic of his healing arm. The symbol never faded. Never when he bathed. Never when injured. It was stuck with him. Stuck for life.

Releasing his son, Tawasaki comes to a stand. "Now, it is getting rather late. Let us clean this mess, and then I shall tuck you in for the night."

--

Pulling on his nightshirt, Seto turns to face a straw-quilted bed with fuzzy sheets. He crawls in, having his covers tucked around him by his father. Comfortably snug, Seto gives his father thanks.

"Sleep now," Tawasaki said. "Tomorrow is a new day."

His father turns to leave, but Seto slowly whispers, "Father?" in hopes to stop the man. It had worked, and Seto smiles, watching as his father turns back round to smile at him.

"Yes?" Tawasaki asks.

"Father," Seto looks down. "Father, would you please tell me a story?"

"A story?" Tawasaki chuckles. He moves over to the left side of the bed, taking a seat. "Isn't it a bit late?"

"Please?" Seto pleads, giving his father an adorable stare. "I want to hear more of the legend of my marking."

Getting comfortable, Tawasaki folds his right leg over the other, resting his palms over his lap. "Very well. Where would you like for me to begin?"

"Tell me about the beginning," Seto smiles. He sits up, getting his listening ears ready. "I want to hear about the whole deal."

Laughing, Tawasaki nods at his son's true interest. His son would only act natural whenever it be just the two of them. Seto's silence and strong attitude towards others has concerned Tawasaki, but he understood his son's quietness came from hard studying and concentration. He watches Seto sit up, and lean against the softness of a feather-filled pillow, eagerly awaiting for Tawasaki to begin.

"Very well," Tawasaki began. "Long ago, our tribe of the Doragon claimed to have met with a witch. She was gifted the nickname, "Mini," due to her incredible ugliness. They say Mini had visited with the High Gozaburo, himself. She had come to warn our people of an infant to be born with a blue marking shaped like a dragon. And that marking would be wrapped over his or her right arm…"

"This?" Seto lifts his right arm, showing off the blue dragon.

"Yes," Tawasaki nods. "Mini had told our people that the infant born with the dragon marking will be destined to rule over and protect his people. That is you, Seto. You are the infant from legend, and you are destined to rule over the Doragon tribe once Gozaburo passes."

"Humph," Seto lowers his eyes, rubbing at his marked arm. "What a stupid legend. No action. No thrills." Seto looks back at his father. "So, Mini must be real, then, if I bare the marking."

"That is what's been told," Tawasaki said. "Some say that the witch is still out there, feeding off legends and tales to tribe's other than our own. Now, it is truly bedtime, my son. Get back under the covers."

Obeying his father, Seto lies down. But a tiny smirk kept crept across his lips. "Someday, when my dragon companion chooses me, I want to travel outside of our village."

Tawasaki pulls the covers back over his son, tucking Seto in once again. "When your dragon companion comes to you, I know you will have full responsibility, and go only where you're supposed to. Never venture outside of the Forests of Kimo, my son. The world is vast and dangerous."

"And exciting…" Seto added in under his breath.

Seto watches as his father blows out the blue-waxed candles, and shortly after his father gives him a small kiss to the forehead. "Goodnight, my son." And Seto listens as his father exits the room. Closing his eyes, Seto turns to his side, and silently he drifts to sleep.

--

"Telling your son a bedtime story? How sweet of you, Tawasaki."

Tawasaki turns to the source of the voice, it deep and harsh. He stares in awe at his High leader. Gozaburo sat there at Seto's desk, examining the papers that Seto had already accomplished finishing.

"High Gozaburo," Tawasaki turns, only slightly bowing. "Why are you in my home? Especially at this hour?"

"Forgive me," Gozaburo stands to his feet. He holds out a large, red-covered book. It appeared dusty and worn. "I forgot to hand this over to Seto earlier today. I meant to give it to him."

"Oh," Tawasaki smiles. He takes the book. "Thank you." Moving over to the desk, Tawasaki sets the book beside three others. "But I do ask that you knock the next time you forget something."

"Of course," Gozaburo smirks. "By the way, Tawasaki. I couldn't help but overhear you talking with Seto. I had not thought of him asking you to tell of the legend…"

"He asked, so I told," Tawasaki answers flatly. He gives his leader a stern expression.

Gozaburo, with arms at his waist, nods his head. "Haven't you -- forgotten a part?"

Frowning, Tawasaki turns his back to his leader. It was shameful to do such, but he dare not discuss with the High lord the secrets of the legend he had not told Seto. "H--he cannot know…"

"And why shouldn't he?" Gozaburo asks, licking at his lips. "You are his father. Aren't you concerned about the remainder of the prophecy? Do you not fear the one with the marking of a green wolf? That one is to bring destruction upon our tribe."

Swiftly, Tawasaki turns to glare at his ruler. He had such rage in his eyes, and nearly he identified Seto's own stern, stubborn appearance. "My son is not to know! I will see to it that he never leaves this village. That way, he shall never meet any from outside!"

"Such a risky task," Gozaburo softly replies. "But if that is your wish, Tawasaki, I shall not try to stop you." Gozaburo turns, heading for the main door. He takes a brief pause, just inches from the door. "Tawasaki, I must warn you. If your son were to discover the truth, your fatherly guilt will bestow a son's hate for his father." Gozaburo slowly turns his head, giving Tawasaki a final sinister grin. "If he were to find out, I will not take responsibility for your mistake."

As Gozaburo makes his departure, Tawasaki lowers himself into a chair. He sat, shaken up at the thought of his son discovering more to the legend of the marking. And Tawasaki feared the one with the marking of a wolf. He could only pray that, if that time were to come, that his son would forgive him.

-End Chapter One-

Stay tuned for more!


	3. Two: All Grown Up

**Legend of Glory**

**--**

**Chapter Two: All Grown Up**

**--**

'_My son. When the time comes, you will become a grand leader_.'

(**Twelve years later**)

Deep, blue eyes shoot open. They quickly glance about, almost searching for some sort of clue. A single tear falls from the left eye. It drips to the softness of a cream-colored sheet below. The owner of those eyes comes into view. A man lie on his side. He lie in a large, straw-made bed. A single sheet covered him, it torn and shuffled about mainly from him tossing while dreaming in his sleep. Cautiously, the man comes to a sitting position as his eyes continue searching the small, empty room.

He was a handsome young man. His blue eyes seemed so calm, yet almost sad. He had brown hair that perfectly fit around his head, it smooth even after sleep. And his skin, a fair peach, drizzled in sweat.

The poor man had had a nightmare. He had dreamt of his deceased father, Tawasaki.

That young man, exactly age eighteen. He was Seto.

Sighing, Seto rubs his hands over his face. He rubs at his eyes, wiping away any tears dieing to slip out. He finally rubs at his right arm. He looks down at his bare right arm, staring without emotion at the blue dragon marking. It had been itching lately. Seto had no idea why. He only knew that it was quite irritating, especially when he was busy working.

A sudden breeze returns him from thoughts on his nightmare. He turns, seeing drapes made of cloth brushing against a small window. Pushing away the single sheet, Seto stands from the bed. He stumbles over to the window, grabs at the drapes to pull them shut. But first, he takes a peek outside of that tiny window. He sees people of the Doragon tribe, all walking about the village. He saw many shopping, saw many children playing games in the street. He saw patrollers.

And he could only think of one thing.

Sometime, someday, all of that would belong to him. When that time comes, he'll be leader of all those people. Of all those shoppers, children, and patrollers. It made him feel nervous and afraid, but he could still remember his father's supportive, addictive words.

'_My son_,' Tawasaki had once said. '_When the time comes, you will become a grand leader. I believe in you, as does Mokuba. You are diligent, strong, and intelligent. Never let High Gozaburo, nor no other believe you to be any different. If you do not trust in your heart, then you will never succeed. I will always believe in you, my son_.'

Those final words, spoken to Seto before his father passed away from illness, always stuck in Seto's heart. But he could not think of them anytime when near Gozaburo. The high ruler has taken over as being his father, or as Seto puts, his stepfather. Since Tawasaki's death, Seto has been pushed by Gozaburo, demanded to work harder and study harder. Seto did as told, but every day, he worked and studied for over ten hours a day. He hardly saw Mokuba. Mostly only during lunch or dinnertime. But Seto had promised to always have time for Mokuba during the evenings, and every night he sat, and talked or told stories to his brother before they both went to bed.

Mokuba was all Seto had, and he was all Mokuba had.

Stepping away from the window, Seto sets foot beside a dresser made of fine wood from Kimo's trees. He opens it, revealing dashing robes of many colors. Seto removes his nightshirt. He replaces his old undergarments with new before choosing a fairly nice dark blue robe to wear for the day. He slips it on, allowing the smooth material to fall over his body, it stopping just at his ankles. The long sleeves, tight, yet comfortable, cover over both arms. Seto made sure that his marking stay covered. Tucking back the collar, Seto ties together brown string meant to keep the robe pushed tightly against his body. Stepping into cloth-sewn padded shoes, Seto finishes his outfit by pulling a feather necklace from the left of two dresser drawers. It falls over his head, resting nicely around his neck.

He stood there, dashing and handsome.

A sudden knock at his bedroom door causes Seto to turn. "Come in!"

The door opens, and in walks a young boy, roughly age twelve. The boy wore fine, turquoise robes. He had long, black hair falling past his shoulders. He had dark eyes and skin just a shade darker than Seto's own. He smiles up at Seto. "Good morning, big brother."

"Mokuba," Seto nods. "Good morning."

"Raiki has breakfast ready," Mokuba smiles. "It smells really good!"

"Alright," Seto chuckles, smoothing out his robe. "I'll be right out."

"Okay!" Mokuba shuts the door as he makes his leave.

When alone, Seto gently smiles. He shakes his head at his brother's adorable cheeriness. Since Tawasaki's passing, Seto has played role of 'father' for Mokuba, though Mokuba refused to call Seto nothing but big brother. And Seto was perfectly fine with that. As such, Seto knew he'd never of been able to make it those past few years without the help of Raiki, their maiden. She has taken care of Mokuba from the day their birthmother had passed. Mokuba never called Raiki mother, but he enjoyed her company. Seto was happy that Mokuba had more than just him to talk to during the day.

--

After breakfast, Seto always walked with Mokuba to Gozaburo's. However, they always had to make a very special stop before doing so.

With passers always smiling and waving, "Good morning," Seto and Mokuba head for the stables. It is there where Seto sees, every day, a companion of great importance.

Reaching the stables, both brothers step up to an elder woman dusting a large blanket. Seeing them, she smiles and softly says, "Good morning, Seto. She's been expecting you."

"Just like every other morning," Seto greets. He walks pass the elder, making his way into the stables as Mokuba followed behind him.

Within, loud roars and screeches could be heard. Seto ignores them all, continuing further into the stables. He and Mokuba passed many cages. The creatures contained were none other but those who protect and watch over the Doragon Tribe.

Dragons.

They were transporters, protectors, and companions. At a certain age, every Doragon member will be introduced to a dragon of his or her own. The dragons, at all times, choose their masters. It's never the other way around. But Seto was, indeed, happy with the dragon that had chosen him.

He and Mokuba make way towards a large, wooden cage. And there, resting inside, lie a large, dark blue dragon. Upon hearing Seto, the dragon lifts its tired head, and yawns before coming to stand on its large, beautiful claws.

Smiling, Seto unlocks the cage and walks in. The dragon kneels before him, nudging at him with her long snout.

"Hello, my Blue Eyes." Seto whispers.

Her name was Blue Eyes. She stood, half as tall as the trees of Kimo. Her wings were delicate and long, wrapping nicely at her sides. She was well built, with a large, round belly and long, stiff legs. The black claws on her hands and feet were long, sharp. And her eyes, a beautiful blue. This is how she received her name.

Blue Eyes had plenty of open space. The cages were not small. Doragons always make sure to keep their guardians well taken care of.

"Mokuba," Seto turns to his brother, "Hand me a piece of meat."

Nodding, Mokuba reaches into a small pail, pulling from it a large chunk of meat. He hands it to Seto, smiling at Blue Eyes the entire time. Mokuba had yet to be chosen by a dragon, but Seto allows him to ride, pet, and sometimes feed Blue Eyes. Seto hoped it'd be a great preparation for when Mokuba's dragon chooses him.

With meat in hand, Seto places it before Blue Eyes. He watches her sniff it before taking it in one gulp. "There you are," Seto smiles. He rubs at Blue Eyes's rough skin, listening as she screeches in admiration. "When I finish working, I shall return by late afternoon." And understanding, Blue Eyes replies with a soft nudge, following a tiny purr.

--

As morning turned to afternoon, Seto sat at his desk, doing nothing but study. His day would repeat full seven days of the week. And every day, when he came to being close to finishing, he'd always be forced into conversing with High Gozaburo.

Speaking of which…

In Gozaburo comes. His son walked by his son. The little Noa, who once placed his fingers from nose to mouth, was now fifteen. His turquoise hair seemed the same. And it almost resembled Seto's own hairstyle.

"Ah, Seto, you're still here…" Gozaburo said, making his way over to Seto's desk.

"Yes," Seto quietly answers. "I'm just finishing one last page. Then, I'll be heading out."

"Of course," smirks Gozaburo. His son stood behind him, giving Seto a gloomy stare. "If you do not mind my asking, what chapter are you on?"

"Sixteen of Book Five," Seto answers. He looks up, noticing the shock in Gozaburo's face. It made Seto feel proud and confident. He enjoyed torturing his ruler by using his skill. It improves his confidence of becoming the next to lead the Doragon Tribe.

"V--very good," Gozaburo mumbles. He looks down at his son, noticing that Noa was as shocked as he. Noa had been forced to practice all that Seto was, but Gozaburo, he knew that his son was just not as good. He hardly mentioned it. "Noa, wait for me outside."

Looking up, Noa nods. "Yes, father." Giving Seto a final stare, Noa turns to wait outdoors.

Gozaburo turns, watching as Seto writes one final word before setting down his quill. Standing, Seto shuts the book. He stretches, and gives Gozaburo a stern glare. "Was there something else?"

Smirking, Gozaburo runs his hand along the desk. He slowly walks around, moving closer to Seto. As his fingertips touch against Seto's own, Gozaburo harshly whispers, "Your father would be very proud of you…"

Seto kept still. He dare not allow Gozaburo to upset him.

"You have been working very hard," Gozaburo continued. He swiftly grabs at Seto, wrapping a strong hand around Seto's neck. Gozaburo leans in. "I am very proud of you, as well."

Not making a sound, Seto keeps his eyes forward. He ignored the fact that Gozaburo was so close, touching him and giving him such a sinister snare.

Chuckling, Gozaburo releases Seto. He takes a step back, and he bows. "Good day, Seto."

Once Gozaburo has left, Seto slowly touches his neck. Just having the feel of Gozaburo's rough hands against him made Seto's skin crawl. The man was a terrible snake: cruel and tough. But Seto knew that showing no emotion gave him control.

He loved control.

Growing up under Gozaburo has allowed Seto to become stronger, more powerful. No one was to cross him, and no one dare try. The Doragons almost feared him, as they did Gozaburo. Whenever he walked the streets, they'd scatter, bow, or stare.

He did not care.

However, hopes of Mokuba's love, and Tawasaki's words kept Seto's heart from becoming dark.

--

Blue Eyes stares, watching as her chosen straps a riding cart to her back. Every afternoon, she and Seto would go away, deep into Kimo's forests and far from civilization. It was, as Seto called, his free time. He did such before reacquainting with Mokuba at their home for supper.

Mokuba, during most days, would either study with a teacher or study with Raiki. He understood that his older brother needed some alone time. Besides, Mokuba adored Raiki.

Smiling at Blue Eyes, Seto whispers for his darling dragon to lower herself. She does so, allowing Seto access into the basket. He takes her reins, and she turns towards an opening. Every dragon had one, for when their chosen came to ride upon them.

With a smirk, Seto shouts, "Let's go, Blue Eyes!"

Shooting forward, Blue Eyes spreads her vast wings, and she takes Seto into the air. Below, civilians and dragons walked about the caves of Ito, about their markets. Seto smiles upon the village, it looking much smaller when so far below. And looking to his right, Seto's eyes gleam at the sight of the forests of Kimo. Blue Eyes leads him downward, ready to take him where bliss was waiting.

--

(**Nearly fifteen minutes earlier**)

"Wahoo!"

The uproars of heavy footprints scramble across the forest floor.

"Yahoo!"

Two wild shadows leap and pounce, each trying to stay side by side. Those shadows belonged to two large wolves, one gray and one black. Upon those wolves, two young men were competing.

The first man, wearing dark furs over his body, had brown, pointy hair. It was poorly buzzed in back. He had tan-peach skin, and his dark eyes kept full focus on the other man ahead of him.

The other man's hair was wild and blonde. His peach a fair light peach, and his brown eyes, keen and full of life, turn to watch the man catching up to him.

"Hiroto," he shouts. "You'll have to be faster than that if you want to beat me!"

"No need, Katsuya!" Hiroto yells back. Though, he knew he was right. Katsuya had been gifted with a swift, cunning black wolf with green eyes. Hiroto's own wolf, a gray with yellow eyes, wasn't nearly as fast, but still strong. Hiroto leans into his companion's ear. "Let's not disappoint, Kubo." And Hiroto's Kubo nods in understanding as he slowly began to catch up with Katsuya.

Katsuya turns, noticing Hiroto's sudden increase in speed. He grumbles, and leans down to smirk in his wolf's eyes. "Faster, Flame. Let's kick their ass!"

As Flame howls, he instantly picks up speed. Katsuya laughs, hearing Hiroto scream at him from behind. Katsuya sees the village just ahead. He laughs. "We're gonna win!"

"Mud!"

Confused, Katsuya turns to Hiroto. "What? I can't hear ya!"

"Mud!" Hiroto shouts. "Katsuya! Mud pond!"

Shaking his head, Katsuya is about to question, "What…?" as he enters the village. However, he hadn't noticed the mud pond. His wolf does, and instantly Flame pulls to a demanding stop, causing Katsuya to fling upwards, upside down, and back-first into the awaiting mud pond.

All villager's outdoors turn heads. Many of the village children began laughing, running over to Katsuya as he struggles to stand in the muddy mess. From their hut, Shizuka stood watching alongside her mother. Shizuka kept back some giggles, immediately rushing over to see if her older brother was alright. Nana, Katsuya's mother, only stood shaking her head. She turns her head to the left, noticing that Chief Mandook had immerged from his hut, watching Katsuya intently. Nana understood that Chief Mandook was growing weary, and that he may not last in their world for much longer. Her expression grows sad as she turns back to Katsuya. Her poor, teenaged son did not understand that he could, soon, be their village's leader.

"Ha! I win!" Hiroto shouts as his wolf steps inches closer than Katsuya.

Standing in the mud, Katsuya wipes at his eyes. He stares up at his best friend evilly. "What? No, Flame and I won!"

"You fell off," Hiroto chuckles. He hops off of Kubo. "So, you're disqualified. Kubo and I win!"

Angrily, Katsuya leaps for his friend. Tackled to the ground, Hiroto accepts Katsuya's wrestling challenge, causing both teens to become muddy.

Shizuka, watching the two wrestle, can only shake her head. "You two are so immature…" She looks up, noticing Chief Mandook. The man never removed his eyes from Katsuya. A look of almost disappointment could be seen in the chief's eyes.. "Uh oh…"

"I gotcha, you jackass!" Katsuya has Hiroto tightly pushed against the ground. Hiroto's arm, forced behind him, was beginning to hurt. "Now, say, 'Uncle!'"

"Alright, alright!" Hiroto shouts. "Uncle!"

"Damn straight!" Katsuya laughs. At that time, Katsuya notices Chief Mandook's glare. Suddenly, his entire body tenses by the glare. Images pass through his mind -- images of the village burning. Images of him falling, failing.

"Uncle!" Hiroto repeats. "Katsuya! Uncle! Uncle!"

"Huh?" Katsuya looks down, the images disappearing. Seeing that he was hurting his friend, he immediately releases. "Shit, sorry Hiroto."

"Damn," Hiroto stands, rubbing at his arm. Katsuya stands also. "What were you trying to do? Kill me?"

"S--sorry," Katsuya apologizes again. He turns back to the Chief, finding that the Chief had disappeared back into his hut. Katsuya frowns.

--

Only minutes later, Katsuya made his way into Chief Mandook's hut. Upon entering, he saw Chief Mandook standing there, alongside his entire family. His mother, father, and Shizuka. "Um…" Katsuya cannot find words.

"Katsuya," Chief Mandook smiles. "Come, join us by the fire."

Chief Mandook sits, motioning for the family to follow. They all do so. Katsuya, hesitant for a moment, slowly goes over and sits between his sister and mother. He watches as the Chief pulls open a tiny pouch. Inside rest orange dust. Chief Mandook pulls some into his hand, and throws it onto the fire. He softly chants. When Chief Mandook grows silent, Katsuya could only hang his head. He waited…

"Katsuya?"

Katsuya lifts his head, staring straight at his Chief.

"Katsuya," Chief Mandook smiles. "You are always so full of energy. It impresses me. And yet, I sense distress, Katsuya. I understand you are still young, but soon the time will come when you will be man. And soon, the time will come when you must lead our people."

Staying silent, Katsuya lowers his eyes again. However, a strange power forces his eyes to shoot back up -- to keep staring at Chief Mandook. "Katsuya, I must ask. Why do you act like you do?"

"I…" Katsuya pauses. "B--because it's who I am."

"You answer truthful," Chief Mandook frowns. "And sadly, that truth may cause trouble for this tribe's future."

"I do not mean to interrupt, Chief Mandook," Nana whispers. "B--but are you saying that Katsuya will not be a good leader?"

"I am," Chief Mandook nods. "Katsuya is very gullible. He's childish. If he does not start preparing, then he shall fail. Even if he does bare the marking of the wolf…"

The marking on Katsuya's left arm begins to itch. Scratching at it, Katsuya stands to his feet. He turns his back to his family, and to the Chief. He pulls at his hair, knowing that all eyes were on him. Frowning, Katsuya turns to face his Chief. His hands were as fists.

"Yeah," Katsuya begins, feeling rather brave. "W--well, maybe I don't want to be leader!"

"Katsuya!" Nana holds her heart, shocked by her son's words.

Jonouchi stared on, too, angry at his son for saying such a thing. "Son…"

And Shizuka, keeping her head down, understood how her brother felt. '_Katsuya_…'

"Yeah," Katsuya continued. "What if I don't want to be leader? Huh? It's such a pain in the ass! And as you say, I'm not cut out for it because I do act gullible! It's who I am!"

Turning on his heel, Katsuya flees from the hut. He could hear his family shouting for him to return, but Chief Mandook stops them. "No, let him go. In time he will understand his destiny. In time, he will know."

Jumping onto Flame's awaiting back, Katsuya rides into the forests. He ran -- ran away from it all.

And as he fled, Katsuya could only hope that the forests held something better for him.

-End Chapter Two-

Wow! So many reviews already! That excites me! Here's the next chapter, so stay tuned for Chapter Three! Bye!


	4. Three: The Mysterious Waterfall

**Legend of Glory **

**--**

**Chapter Three: The Mysterious Waterfall**

**--**

Colors of yellows traced across greens as the sun began to set over the forests of Kimo. Many animals and creatures were tucking away for late afternoon, them knowing that evening was approaching.

The forests were beautiful, at that time. They were still, quiet. And this pleased Seto.

He sat there, underneath a single tree. He had his eyes closed, just enjoying the single sounds of few insects clicking and birds chirping. Beside him, Blue Eyes lie asleep. Her breathing was not very heavy, and it added in to the perfect atmosphere. The peace was awe-inspiring, and it helped Seto to relax after long, exhausting days with books, paperwork, and Gozaburo.

That spot, there beneath the tree. It was Seto's favorite spot. Just a minute walk or so to his left, a waterfall could be heard pouring large amounts of water into a spring. Seto has never visited the waterfall. He has tried finding it, but never succeeded. He pondered if it really existed, or if it were underneath the ground. But its noise mixed in with the tranquility of the forest.

Seto loved it.

--

Katsuya kept riding, pushing Flame forward. They zoomed deeper and deeper into the forests. After minutes, Katsuya loosens Flame's reins, allowing the wolf to come to a steady walk. As he and Flame come to a broken stump, Katsuya brings Flame to a complete stop.

Flame, slightly tired, still had much energy within him. He turns, looking up at his chosen, pondering Katsuya's thoughts. Katsuya had his head turned towards the direction of his village.

Frowning, Katsuya softly whispers, "They're not following." He sticks up his nose, closing his eyes as he does so. "Good. I didn't want them to follow."

Katsuya hops off of Flame. He smiles at his companion. "You can go and hunt, Flame. I'm sure yer starving!" With a gratified nod, Flame runs off into the forests, leaving Katsuya alone.

He takes a seat on the stump. The air around him seemed subtle, and a slight breeze makes him close his eyes briefly. "It's so quiet here. It's -- kinda nice." Eyes opening, Katsuya reaches into his pouch wrapped over his shoulder. From it he pulls out a small pendant. The pendant, made from special metal and string, was a gift to him from his sister and best friend. Together, they had sewn their names into it, and they gave it to Katsuya as a gift when he became of age sixteen. He shakes his head. Tucking his knees into his chest, he lowers his head, letting out a large sigh. "I'm such an idiot."

As Katsuya sat there, mourning over what he had said to the Chief, he did not notice a tiny spec of light inching closer to him. A tiny flash of white shines over him, it eyeing the pendant. The creature was a young, female sprite -- with long, blue hair, snowy nude skin, and sparkling wings. It eyed the pendant with such lust, wanting to pull out and grab it.

So it does.

Katsuya, shocked, jumps and his eyes widen at the sight of the sprite examining his pendant. "Hey!"

Startled, the sprite looks towards Katsuya. It gives Katsuya an innocent grin before flying off. However, Katsuya immediately jumped to his feet, and he began following.

"Hey," he shouts. "Hey, that's mine! Give it back!"

The sprite lead Katsuya on a wild goose chase. She swiftly fluttered around streams, large trees, and branches. Katsuya, surprisingly, was managing to keep up with her. He was scowling, angered that a tiny little thing somehow slipped his pendant from his grip.

A sudden log makes Katsuya trip. He falls knee-first into a stream. The rocks scraped at his knees. "Aw--man!" Katsuya stands, wobbles, and continues after the sprite. "Damn it! When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna pluck your wings off!"

The little sprite could only giggle. She led Katsuya further and further into the forests. She was, in fact, amazed how Katsuya was keeping with her speed. Most humans had given up by that time, but Katsuya continued following. But the little sprite found it to be a game, and she continued giggling as she comes into a clearing. She turns, seeing Katsuya stuck in a bush. This causes abrupt laughter to exit her little lungs. She turns, and continues onward -- hardly making a feet.

Pausing, the little sprite stares on at a large waterfall. It blazed steaming water, it coming down into a calm spring. The sudden noise -- or rather, something, frightened the sprite. She squeaks, and releases the pendant. Quickly, she turns, fleeing into the forests as Katsuya makes his way over to the pendant. He pumps his fist as the sprite flies away.

"That's right," Katsuya mouths. "You better run! Fucking fairy!" He bends over, and takes back what belonged to him. The pendant was perfectly fine. Sighing, Katsuya reopens his pouch, and sets the pendant inside. "Gee." Katsuya then looks around. He notices the waterfall, it flowing beautiful down an enormous ledge. The smell of water enters his nostrils -- it smelt heavenly. "W--where am I?"

--

The shouting had been faint, but Seto had heard it. His eyes open, and he glances towards his left. Was that voice human? He could not tell, but it seemed close. He turns his eyes to Blue Eyes. The dragon was fast asleep. Chuckling, Seto shakes his head and rises to his feet. Blue Eyes could sleep through a war, if she wished to. Of course, Seto knew that leaving her alone would not cause harm. A dragon's scales is tough as iron, in most classes. A bear, wolf, or otherwise would not be able to cause harm. Besides, Seto wanted to discover the source of that strange voice.

He begins to head to his left. He could still hear that waterfall, though unsure if it even existed.

--

Picking up a pebble, Katsuya tosses it into the spring. He saw no signs of life. No fish swam in that spring. No birds were chirping in the trees above. He was curious as to why the sprite dropped his pendant. He was curious as to what had scared it off.

The area seemed harmless. It was breathtaking, and a wonder.

Smiling, Katsuya sits on a rock, staring in enjoyment at the waterfall. It sparkles before him, putting him in an almost trancelike state.

--

Seto could not believe his eyes. There, gushing water, he knew was a waterfall.

No dream.

He knew he had not imagined it. He smiles, drawing nearer. He stood above it, and was curious as to what lie on the other side. Slowly, he climbs over rocks, making sure not to trip over and into the small river. The rocks were slippery, but he managed. Slowly, he makes his way down the side of the waterfall. He noticed a large spring, and he noticed a single something sitting, watching the waterfall.

A young man.

Seto grew more and more curious. He travels down the rocks, coming to stand on a single large one as he looked over the young man. He took notice that the man wore skins against his body. The skins, long and brown, covered most of the man. He wore padded wristbands that traveled to his elbows, and he was barefoot. Two leather shoes sat next to the man.

Watching as the man dunks his feet into the spring, Seto draws a bit closer. He takes in the man's physical appearance. Seto is amazed by the man's figure. That wild, blonde hair. Dirt covered the man. His lips seemed chapped.

A complete mess!

He was amazed, nearly hypnotized by the other. Never has Seto seen a human that was not of his own tribe. No matter how dirty, nor wild the man seemed in appearance, Seto was growing attached. He suddenly finds himself laughing, and this grew the other man's attention.

--

The laughter happened so fast. Katsuya lifts his head. What he saw startled him.

There, a man leered over him, laughing at him.

Quickly, Katsuya jumps to his feet, but he allowed himself to look the man over. He allowed his eyes to roam over the other's beautiful attire. Pampered to the brim, the man stood wearing fabulous blue fabric, it completely covering his body. Katsuya could make out tiny padded shoes on the man's feet.

Allowing his eyes to wonder up, Katsuya took in the man's neat, brown hair and cool, blue eyes. The man was very scary, and Katsuya found himself turning, ready to run for it.

"Wait," he hears. "Please don't run."

With back facing the man, Katsuya slowly turns his head, cocking it to the side. "What?"

"I promise I won't hurt you," the man said. He makes his way down the rocks, jumping from a final one into the grass below. He turns, and faces Katsuya.

--

Both men could only stare, both stunned and excited.

After a moment pause, Seto easily asks, "What's your name?"

Confused, Katsuya points at his self. He knew the man was referring to him. "E--excuse me?"

"Your name," Seto asks again. "I wish to know."

"Look buddy," Katsuya crosses his arms. "I don't even know..."

"Well then, I shall tell you. My name is Seto," he interrupts. "Now you."

Katsuya hated those whom were persistent. The man, Seto, was not holding back. And his eyes, they were so intriguing. Katsuya found himself answering.

"Katsuya," he mumbles.

"Katsuya," Seto whispers, allowing the name to roll off the tip of his tongue. It was a rather interesting name. "So, Katsuya, why is it that you are here? Where are you from?"

"Puh," Katsuya glares. "I should be asking ya the same question."

The other's speech was inadequate. Seto distinctively heard 'ya' instead of 'you.' He grins at Katsuya. His eyes are unable to trail away from Katsuya's interesting attire and form. Seto could still recall his father warning him of going beyond the borders of the forests of Kimo. However, Seto hardly took his father's warnings into matter after his tragic death. But Seto has never wondered outside of the forests. Yet, now, here he stood in the shaded middle, staring at the figure of one that Seto had thought, up to that point, may not even have existed.

Seto's continuing staring was freaking Katsuya out, literally. Shivering, Katsuya asks, "W--what are you lookin' at?" as he crosses his arms.

"I am sorry," Seto grins. "I do not mean to frighten you."

"You ain't frightening me," said Katsuya. Though, Seto could see that the other was lying. He showed so by keeping his eyes away from Seto's own.

"It's just," Seto began. "It's just I've never seen any human outside of my own village."

That grew Katsuya's interest. He slowly lifts his head, peeking over at Seto. The man had stepped a bit closer, and shortly the two were only inches apart. "Huh?"

"It is fascinating," Seto chuckles. "How long have I not known? My father had warned me of others outside my kind, but I hardly believed him. I visit these forests every day, and I only see you now. I hardly care, though. You are -- dressed weirdly, and you are completely dirty and disgusting and improper…"

"Hey!" Katsuya shouts.

"And what a temper," Seto snares.

"I outta," Katsuya began. He pauses, however, as a simple touch to his cheek makes him tense. He shivers, eyeing those fingertips. They belonged to Seto, and slowly they examined his cheek, brushing away at some dirt that had stuck there. "W--what are you doing?"

"I'm making sure I am not dreaming," answers Seto. "And it would seem that I am not." Seto moves his hand down, rubbing against the skin on Katsuya's neck. Though covered in dirt, the boy had baby-smooth skin. Fascinating. Seeing Katsuya's uncomfortable state, Seto immediately retreats his hand from the soft skin. "Forgive me."

"G--get away from me," Katsuya whines. When Seto does not move, Katsuya pushes him, making Seto stumble, but not fall. "Get away!" Katsuya steps back, himself, showing his pumped fists. "Y--you freak! Who do ya think you are?"

Seto keeps his temper controlled, watching Katsuya's rage rise. "Me? I am only one man curious of another. Aren't you even the slightest, or have you seen others like me?" Seto sees Katsuya struggling, and this makes him grin. "Ah, but your style tells me everything. I can see that you are afraid of me. However, I do not blame you. I am just as shocked as you."

"Sadly, I must leave," Seto continued. "However, I always return, every day, around this time. If you are as interested in me as I am in you, then return tomorrow afternoon. We'll meet in this exact spot."

Satisfied, Seto turns his back to Katsuya. He walks ahead, only shortly stopping. "Goodbye for now, Katsuya."

Katsuya watched intently as Seto descended up, and over the waterfall. When the man was out of sight, Katsuya allowed his feelings to shine. "What a jackass!" Sighing, Katsuya looks to the sky. Dawn was drawing near. Turning around, Katsuya makes for his village.

--

Katsuya had found Flame and returned home successfully. The waterfall he had discovered stood, where it seemed, exactly in the middle of the forests. And the man with the deep eyes -- Seto -- never left Katsuya's mind.

As he rides Flame into the village, many villages turn eyes. Some of them seem glad to see he was safe. Others stare at him with disappointment. He cringes, knowing very well that half the village had seen him flee from Chief Mandook's hut.

Shizuka, standing there tending to a small vegetable patch, stands to her feet. She frowns at her brother. "He's back…" She enters the hut, finding her mother cooking meat over a fire. "Mama, he's back."

Nana looks up just in time to see Katsuya enter. She sees his frown, and she can see that he felt bad for the way he had treated them and their Chief.

"H--hey," he whispers.

"Katsuya," Nana frowns. "Katsuya, I think you should speak with Chief Mandook."

Figuring his mother would comment on the Chief, Katsuya lowers his shoulders. He did not wish to see the Chief -- not at that time. He wished to eat his meal, and then go to bed. "I--I will in the morning," Katsuya answered, receiving a surprised look from Nana.

"Katsuya!"

"Please," Katsuya begs. "I--I am really tired. I swear, I'll talk to him tomorrow. Please?"

Sighing in defeat, Nana can only nod. She watches as her son grabs a piece of cooked meat and an apple. He thanks her, and vanishes into his room.

From behind her mother, Shizuka stood feeling sorrow for her brother. He had to go through so much pressure, and she knew it'd be difficult for him to become a leader. She frowns, raising her hand to her heart. "Oh, Katsuya…"

Within his room, Katsuya lie, thinking of Seto. He pondered if he should return to the waterfall. He knew he was curious. Seto had not lied, when he asked if Katsuya was as curious as he. "Damn…" Katsuya turns to his side, feeling his eyes getting droopy. He closes his eyes, and before sleep finds him, he softly smiles. _'I'll go back_…'

--

Mokuba turns, watching as Seto enters their home. Smiling, Mokuba jumps from the chair he sat at, ignoring his homework to run into his brother's arms. "Seto, you're back!"

"Good evening, Mokuba," Seto smiles.

"How was you day?" Mokuba asked. He looks up, noticing his brother's tedious smirk. It shortly disappears, and Mokuba stares on, confused by his brother's sudden change in attitude.

"Fine, Mokuba," Seto answers. "It was perfectly fine."

-End Chapter Three-

So they've met! Woot! Excitement!

**Seto**: What are you excited about?

*Jumps* S--Seto, you scared me!

**Seto**: Humph. Are you working on another story?

YEP!

**Seto**: You know you'll never finish it. You never finish your stories.

*droops to the floor* That's not true! I finished The Thief and his Willow!

**Seto: **Lucky break. So -- what are you working on, now? Another one of your weird, Yaoi fanfics?

As a matter of fact, yes.

**Seto: **So who are the poor, pathetic lowlifes your writing about this time? Perhaps Yugi and the Pharaoh?

Nope! I'm writing a romance with you and Katsuya!

*silence*

**Seto: **I--am going to kill you…

But look at all of my reviews! *smile* Please stay tuned for chapter four! Hopefully Seto won't kill me before that time comes.


	5. Four: Beneath the Waterfall

**Legend of Glory**

**--**

**It's time for: Thank the Reviewers! This is where I, Sasa, thank all whom have reviewed so far!**

**Dragna Vey - I do care lots for my stories, and I always try my best. Heh. Thank you for your wonderful comments. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story when I upload.**

**millenniumthief - thank you, thank you, thank you! You're so awesome. Please keep reading.**

**FiveForChibis - I've never read 'Dragon's Kiss' but I'm glad you're finding mine to be a next reading to enjoy. Heh.**

**Ethal - Glad you like fantasy. Thanks!**

**ONIX-21 - Why thank you. I'm glad you're finding it exciting. Please keep reading!**

**Celdria - Oh, thank you so much. It's going to become even more exciting! *smile***

**bloodyhacker19 - I'm glad you like! I shall continue updating as I can!**

**Sonten - Please keep reading. I'm hoping to post a chapter a week, if the reviews are staying this good! Glad you're liking it!**

**Thank you everyone! Now, here's chapter four for all of you! I've been checking over my work more carefully. With the help of my mom, I was able to notice the grammar mistakes I was making. I've been using present tense and I meant to use past. So, hopefully this chapter is better. Here you go!**

**--**

**Chapter Four: Beneath the Waterfall**

**--**

That next day, the waterfall was easy to find. Smiling, Seto walked forward, having left Blue Eyes back at the usual tree that the two most often rested under. This time, things were different. He had met another human. Of course, he's seen many humans. This human, however, was not of his people. The other, known as Katsuya, had perked Seto's interest.

He made his way down the rocks, listening to the peaceful drumming of the waterfall as he did so. He saw no signs of Katsuya, and pondered the idea that, perhaps, the man would not show. Seto was a patient man. He'd wait. He journeyed to the bottom of the rocks, and stepped onto the lovely grass below.

It is as he sat when he noticed something strange. He closed his eyes, just listening. No sounds of life reached his ears. No birds. No insects.

_Nothing_.

'_That's strange_," Seto thought. '_It's as if this place is inexistent._' He opened his eyes, eyeing the waterfall. '_Perhaps it is. Perhaps this area of the forest is part of another world.' _At that, Seto chuckled. He was not a superstitious man. '_Nah. That's ridiculous._'

Seto leaned back, allowing himself to fall into the grass below. With no insects to bother him, the grass was most comfortable and soft.

Over minutes passed, and Seto became lust with anticipation. He found himself frowning, still lying there with his eyes shut. '_He's not coming…_'

"Hey!"

Swiftly, Seto opened his eyes. A shadowy form peered over him. Adjusting his eyes, Seto gazed over the form of a very familiar someone.

"Hey," Katsuya glared. "Wake up!"

"Katsuya," Seto said, his eyes wide. He sat up, and stood to his feet. "You came."

Crossing his arms, Katsuya stuck up his nose. "Yeah, well, think nothing of it." He turned his back to Seto, and moved over to sit beside the spring. "I had nothing better to do today, is all."

"Right," Seto smirked. He followed, and sat next to Katsuya.

For a while, both men kept silent, listening only to the pouring waterfall. Both kept their eyes on the spring, as well, hoping that by some miracle a fish would jump.

To his own surprise, Katsuya began conversing first. "So, what are you wearing, anyway?"

"Hmm?" Seto turned, seeming confused by the question.

"That," Katsuya said, pointing to Seto's robe. "What is that?"

Seto touches his robe. "You've never seen cloth before?"

"Cloth?" Katsuya shook his head. "Nope. Never heard of it…" Katsuya looked up at Seto. The other hid any emotion of seeming surprised. Growing brave, Katsuya reached out, and he touched his fingertips against the interesting material. "Damn, it's so soft." Pausing, Katsuya lifted his head, taking notice that Seto had not stopped staring at him. "Is it comfortable?"

Seto answered by nodding.

"Hmm," Katsuya mumbled. He continued to rub at the material, hardly taking notice of just how close he was to Seto. But Seto allowed Katsuya to touch. He kept very still, watching as those dirty hands left bits of soil on his robe. He did not mind. He always got a bit dirty when he journeyed into the forests. Eventually, Katsuya took notice of his rude trespassing, and he backed off. "S--sorry…" He stood to his feet.

"You're curious, is all," Seto said, standing. "Nothing to be sorry for."

Feeling flustered, Katsuya turns away. "I--I should probably go…" He puts one foot forward. And then, he feels Seto's hand reach out to grab his shoulder.

"Why the hurry?" Seto asked.

"Hey," Katsuya yelped. He turns, pushing Seto off of him. "Let go!"

"You're too shaky," Seto stated. "Relax."

"Relax?" shouted Katsuya, taking a step back. "How can I relax when ya won't let me be?"

Shaking his head, Seto steps forward. "Stop acting like a frightened puppy. I said I wasn't going to hurt you."

Smoking mad, Katsuya takes another step back. "I'll relax once ya stop touching me."

"Fine, I won't touch you," sighed Seto. "So, will you stop acting idiotic?"

"Idiotic," Katsuya shook his head. He pumped his fists as he takes one final step back. "You ass…"

Suddenly, Katsuya is cut off. He felt himself falling. He looked down, watching as the floor crumbled beneath him. As he gave off a sudden shout, Seto flung forward to grab him. He felt Seto's arms wrap around him as they both plummeted into the depths of the earth.

--

Darkness surrounded them. The fall had seemed long-lasting. Katsuya had screamed halfway down, but he found that his voice had grown dry as he and Seto plummeted towards soft, solid ground. As their feet touched the solidness below, both Katsuya and Seto gave out identical gasps. They fell forward, landing on their bellies.

Dry earth reached their lungs, causing them both to cough.

"F--fuck," Katsuya cursed. His hands and knees both stung. From behind him, he could hear Seto moving about. Finally, he heard Seto ask if he was alright. "I--I'm fine," he answered, wishing he could examine his hands.

When a sudden blue light lifts the darkness, Katsuya blinked to focus his eyes. He stood, turning to see that the light was emitting from Seto's right hand. Startled by the dazzling magic, Katsuya tilt his head to the left. He was bedazzled. "How…?"

"I'll explain later," Seto interrupted. He turned to the right. "Come on. Let's follow this tunnel, and see if we can find a way out of here."

Staying silent, Katsuya nodded in agreement. He slowly followed behind Seto as the two begun walking.

The tunnel was rocky and dangerous. Katsuya took each step with care, trying to stay as close to Seto as possible. The taller man seemed to be walking across the rocks much easily. Of course, Seto held that mysterious light in his hand. It flickered a pleasing warmth, and kept Katsuya somewhat relaxed as they traveled down the cramp darkness.

"I--I don't like this," Katsuya whispered. He rubbed at his arms, and he stepped over a large rock. "I've heard stories, ya know? My teacher has warned me of monsters that live below the ground. Called them trolls, I think." Katsuya moved closer to Seto. "D--do you suppose we'll run into a troll?"

"Who knows," added Seto. "Trolls do love dark and scary places. Sunlight hurts them. We might."

Katsuya gulped, suddenly finding that he was sweating wildly. "A--are you serious?"

"My father once met a group of trolls," Seto told. "Long before I was born, he had told me of a travel he made with some friends of his. The three of them had gotten lost in some rocky areas of a mountain. A group of salvaging trolls found them, and chained my father and his friends. My father had to watch three of them get eaten alive. Bones and all…"

Stomach growling from fright, Katsuya stepped even closer to Seto. "H--how did your father escape?"

"He got lucky," Seto continued. "Somehow one of my father's friends had broken loose of his chains. The man had killed the guard troll, and took the key. They escaped through a small tunnel. Sort of like this one."

"Creepy," Katsuya said.

They continued onward. Shortly, both men were beginning to feel uncomfortable. The thickness of the tunnel's walls were excruciatingly tight, making both men feel close to claustrophobic. But not long after did they come to a dead end.

Sighing, Seto whispered, "Perfect." He turned his attention on Katsuya, and he glared. "If you hadn't been so stupid, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"What?" Katsuya gasped. Growling, he stepped into Seto's face. "How dare ya blame me for this! You're the one who wouldn't stop being so fucking interested in me! This is your fault!"

"Hardly," Seto argued. "I was merely interested. You are the one who kept stepping back. Of course, if I hadn't of been there to wrap my self protectively around you, you might not have survived the fall."

"I can survive anything!" Katsuya shouted. He growled viciously, challenging Seto with his fist.

Sneering, Seto turned to examine the wall. He touched it with his unused hand, feeling around the soft, plump dirt. "Hmm, this isn't good." Suddenly, Seto noticed a tiny clearing to his left. It was a smaller hole. He assumed that he and Katsuya might be able to crawl through. Turning to Katsuya, Seto pointed towards the direction of the hole. "Listen, mutt, we're going through there."

With his mouth gaped open, Katsuya blinked at Seto, unsure if he had heard the man right. "W--what did you just call me?"

Seto smirked at Katsuya, bringing the light down to a simmer. "You heard me."

Katsuya felt ready to pounce Seto, but the taller man had already began to crawl through the smaller space. Sighing, Katsuya followed, deciding he'd hit Seto later. Getting on his hands and knees, Katsuya crawled after Seto. The two just barely fit through the smaller entry. They each took their time, moving to the sound of their knees and hands hitting against mud, tiny rocks, and sand. Katsuya could feel his hands getting moist.

He was bleeding.

Positive that Seto was getting scraped, as well, Katsuya kept from cringing aloud whenever a new rock would scrape against his skin. The tunnel seemed as if it'd never end, dragging Katsuya and Seto through endless emptiness. But shortly, Katsuya and Seto began to feel weird, stringy substance sticking to their heads and faces.

Katsuya tried pulling at the stuff, but it only stuck to his hands. The stickiness tightened against the wounds on his hands, making Katsuya groan. It stung.

"S--Seto," Katsuya began. "W--what is this?"

"Don't ask me," Seto answered. "Oh! W--wait a minute. I think the tunnel's coming to an end."

Sure enough, Seto took a final crawl forward as he and Katsuya reached the end. Stopping, Seto could feel Katsuya bump into him. It makes him jerk forward, and he holds back a tiny growl. He could hear Katsuya mutter an apology before asking if Seto had found something. Indeed, Seto had. There, Seto glanced upon a large, rocky cave. He turns his head, eyeing Katsuya. "There's a small drop. It doesn't look to bad. Cling to the walls, and climb down using your hands."

"W--what?" asked Katsuya.

"Just watch me," Seto sighed. He added in a whispered, "Idiot," before beginning his descent down the short wall. He clung to what he expected were vines. He had trouble making out the stuff with only a small portion of light for support. Slowly, Seto shimmies down the wall, using his hands to lower him to the floor. He rests against his stomach, making sure to keep from injuring his body even further. Once he was securely spread across the rough floor, Seto stood.

Re-increasing the blue light, Seto was able to look around. The sticky he and Katsuya had felt were not vines, but cobwebs. Millions hung around the rocky ceiling, swaying like ghosts by invisible air. Shivering, Seto turned to Katsuya. He watched as Katsuya struggled to climb out of the tight space, even though Katsuya was imitating Seto's strategy.

"Do you need help?" Seto asked sarcastically.

"Shut up," Katsuya yelled. Half his body dangled from the tight spot, as his other half was still trapped within. "I can do it myself."

"Suit yourself," Seto smirked. He stood, waiting and watching Katsuya struggle to escape the tight space. Katsuya was shorter, and a tad heavier than Seto. The sight humored Seto. He found himself enjoying watching Katsuya inch out from the dark tunnel.

Shortly, Katsuya had fallen. He silently cursed, looking up to see Seto staring at him. Katsuya was sure he was blushing. Thankfully the darkness covered it. He quickly stands. "See? I can handle myself."

"I see," Seto said.

"Ouch," Katsuya gently whispered. He glanced at his hands, them bruised and scraped. "Damn, that hurt…" As he gently rubbed his hands, Katsuya walked over to Seto.

Both men began examining their surroundings. Katsuya grew chilled from the cobwebs. He looked up, noticing a certain cobweb. It was much fatter than the others, and curious as he is, Katsuya reached his hand out towards it. Touching it, Katsuya stepped back as the cobweb broke apart. A large, beastlike skeleton fell from within, it dangling just before Katsuya's face. As he was about to release a terrified scream, Seto's hand covered over Katsuya's mouth, blocking any sound trying to escape.

"Shh, be quiet," whispered Seto. "And listen very carefully. There is a large cave heading to our left. We are going to find a way out of here, but you need to stay calm and as quiet as possible. The spider that lives here must hunt food, and where there's food, there's sunlight. Where there's sunlight, there's hope for us to escape. Understand?"

Not wanting to become spider food, Katsuya nodded.

"Good," Seto said, speaking ever so softly. He removed his hand from Katsuya's mouth, glad to hear no sound come out. Nodding, Seto turned, and grabbed a large skeletal leg. He wrapped cobweb around it, and using his power, he lit the cobweb to make a torch. The blazing light continued to shine blue. "Now, let's get the hell out of here."

Agreeing with Seto's plan, Katsuya walked side by side as he and Seto make their way through the endless cobweb covered cave.

--

The passageway was long, dark, and cold. Katsuya kept by Seto's side. He dare not stray away from the warmth of the blue light, nor the warmth of Seto's body.

"This is never ending," Seto whispered.

"M--maybe there is no exit," Katsuya said, doing his best to keep his voice low. He's hardly done so, always being so mischievous and cocky.

"There has to be," replied Seto. He came to a halt.

Concerned, Katsuya turned his head. "W--what's wrong?"

"Shush," Seto quickly answered. Turning to look behind him, Seto tried to make out any shadows in the dark. He was sure he had heard footsteps following. Perhaps a victim to the spider? Or, perhaps the spider itself?

"S--Seto…" Katsuya shivered. "Y--you're starting to scare me."

Angered, Seto made sure to turn, and give Katsuya a perfect evil eye. "Will you be quiet? I'm trying to listen."

"Well, if you'd answer," Katsuya spat, "I'd shut up!"

"You are such a pain," Seto grumbled.

Grumbling, Katsuya replied, "So are you" as he felt something wet touch against his shoulder. He turned, staring at thick, green goop oozing down his shoulder. "What the…?" Katsuya looked up. And as he does, his face paled with fright.

There, hanging upside down, was a queen spider. Furry brown hairs clung over her entire large body, covering over her legs, prosoma, and large, round abdomen. She had multitude of black, beady eyes and eight furry legs. Two large, poisonous fangs scratch back and forth. She hisses, angry that Katsuya and Seto have intruded into her home.

"S---Seto…" Katsuya whimpered. He tried remaining calm.

But as Seto leaned towards him, and as Seto whispered, "Run," Katsuya took off.

Both men swiftly turned, and ran opposite of the spider. They could hear her squeal with rage, and her scattering legs followed to catch up.

"Run Katsuya," Seto shouted. "Go! Go! Go!"

Katsuya ran. He did what he could to control his breathing, listening as Seto ran behind him. He was positive Seto could take lead, but he assumed that Seto was trying to keep him protected. Katsuya was fine with that.

A single stone, sadly, caught Katsuya off guard. He fell forward, yelping from shock as he scratched against the rough ground. Seto had moved a few feet ahead of him, not expecting Katsuya to fall. Katsuya looked up to find Seto running back for him. Katsuya was thankful, gladly accepting Seto's arm as the other tried to help pull Katsuya up.

"Fuck!" Katsuya gasped. His attention focused on his right ankle. "I--I think I twisted my ankle."

"What?" Seto asked, his voice shaky and exhausted.

A sudden shriek from the following queen caught both men's attention. They look up, watching as the spider trampled towards them. She was hissing with rage, eager to make her unwelcome guests her dinner.

"Katsuya," Seto screamed. "Get up!"

"I--I can't," Katsuya wailed. His ankle hurt badly, and he had trouble moving it.

"Lean on me," Seto ordered. "Lean on me, damn it!"

The spider drew closer. Seto pulled Katsuya against his body, trying to give Katsuya support. And as Katsuya wrapped strong arms around him, briefly Seto's right arm rubbed against Katsuya's left.

A light commenced, shining brightly before Katsuya and Seto. They stared in awe as the spider was blinded. She struggled against the sudden greenish blue light, backing away. The spider used her front legs to rub her eyes. Katsuya and Seto watched as she rammed into the wall, desperately wanting her sight back.

"W--what happened?" Katsuya asked.

"Who cares," Seto replied, forcing Katsuya to stand. "Come one!"

The two continued on, racing to escape the caves of the queen spider.

Katsuya could feel his ankle pulsing. It made him feel ill. He allowed Seto's arms to balance him as they scampered into a new area. The caves were becoming less dark and scary. Seto could make out the gray in the rocks, and he knew that they were growing nearer towards light.

"S--Seto," Katsuya suddenly said. "I…I need a rest."

"Can't you hold out?" Seto challenged. He did not wish to force Katsuya's ankle, but he did not want to get eaten, either. "Didn't you tell me that you were strong, and that you can handle yourself?"

Katsuya kept quiet. He pondered why Seto had to be so mean, especially during such a devastating crisis.

"We're almost out," Seto said. "I know it."

Abrupt rumbling sounded. Seto glanced up, listening intently as the rocks around them shuffle. "Now what?"

Katsuya listened, too, ignoring the pain he felt in his ankle.

As both stood, their nightmarish struggle worsened as the cave began to break apart.

"Shit," Seto yelled. He pushes Katsuya forward. "Go, Katsuya!"

To the best of his ability, Katsuya stumbled forward as Seto helped. Their feet scurried, both in pain and misery as the men flee from falling, tumbling rocks.

Feeling the cave collapsing around them, Katsuya and Seto leap forward, attempting to prevent getting smashed.

The collide stops. Dust brushed from the rocks polluted the air.

Katsuya, letting out a desperate cough, opened his eyes. He was still alive. Grateful, he listened carefully for any sign of Seto. "Seto?" He does his best to stand, still feeling his ankle throbbing. Surprisingly, it hurt less. Katsuya assumed because it was not his major worry, at that time. "Seto? Seto!"

"Stop shouting," Seto growled from behind. "I can hear you."

Turning, Katsuya gasped by what he saw. There, Seto lie with lots of rocks covering him. Most were small, thankfully. However, Seto was bleeding from a wound on his forehead. Blood trickled down his head and neck, mixing with soot. Also, Seto's robe was caught between two large rocks, forcing Seto between. Seto is able to stand, but he could not move forward nor backward. He glared down, and he tried forcing his robe from between the rocks. "Damn it. I--I'm stuck!"

"Seto!" Katsuya cried, rushing over. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Seto said, feeling the cut on his forehead.

Examining Seto's situation, Katsuya asked, "C--can you get undressed?"

Seto gave the plan a try. Sadly, he was unsuccessful. "I--I can't. It's stuck too tight between the rocks. I can't slip underneath."

Just then, a familiar hiss caught their ears. It was a familiar sound of the queen spider, tracking their trail. Seto looked to Katsuya, and from behind Katsuya, something caught Seto's attention. "Look."

Katsuya obeyed. He looked, noticing a tiny hole covered in lush green.

A way out.

Turning back to Seto, Katsuya could see the panic in Seto's eyes. However, Katsuya also saw a hint of bravery, and of determination.

"Go," Seto spoke.

Mustering that word, Katsuya shook his head. "What?"

"Go," repeated Seto. "Go! Get out of here why you still have the chance!"

"N--no," Katsuya argued. "No! There's no way I'm leaving ya!"

The hissing drew closer. That very sound made Katsuya and Seto shiver. Breathing heavily, Seto prepared to stare straight into Katsuya's frightened brown eyes. When their eyes lock, Seto could see Katsuya's own fear. He saw Katsuya's body trembling uncontrollably, and still he refused to let Seto die.

"Listen to me," Seto said. "You can still escape! Freedom is only five steps ahead! Now go!"

"Shut up," Katsuya shouted. "Just -- shut up!"

Just then, Katsuya had a plan. He reaches down, finding his pouch still attached to his fur clothing. Opening it, he reached in, taking out his pendant. He peered at it, taking in it's single pointy edge. The very pendant was triangular in shape. It was a fine metal, and surely… Katsuya had to take a chance. Bending over, Katsuya grabs at Seto's robe. He places the sharp edge of the pendant against the cloth. Swiftly, he began sawing at the robe.

"K--Katsuya," Seto muttered. "W--what are you doing?"

"Saving your ass," Katsuya gleamed. He watched as the robe tore. He peered over Seto's shocked expression. Using his hands, Katsuya helped to rip the robe, until finally Seto was free. Katsuya smiled at his pendant, giving it a gratified kiss.

Seto stared, utterly amazed by Katsuya's fine work. Though the lower portion of his robe was torn, Seto was thankful for Katsuya's assistance. "Katsuya, t--thank…"

"Seto!" Katsuya shouted, pulling Seto forward just as a large claw reached out to stab Seto from behind. The two stare at the large spider. She struggled against the fallen rocks, only able to reach out her long, furry legs between a set of two large rocks. "W--what do we do?"

Notifying Katsuya's shaky question, Seto began to examine the rocks. He noticed a single rock, it loosely swaying above the spider's head. "Push…"

"Huh?" Katsuya stared dumbfounded.

Agitated, Seto put his hands against the fallen rocks, and again demands Katsuya to push. Katsuya stepped next to Seto, and together they used what little strength they had to push the rocks, hoping to cause a final avalanche. The pushing worked, causing the large rock and much others to crash down. Seto grabbed Katsuya, stepping back as both watched the spider struggle to flee. However, the large rock moved faster than she, and it fell upon her, completely crushing her.

Greenish blood oozed out of the spider's shriveling body. With a final short hiss, her life ended.

Katsuya and Seto breath out, both finally accepting the spider's death.

Taking Katsuya's hand, Seto whispered, "Let's go," as they exit through the lit hole.

--

Smells of fresh trees and plants floated into their nostrils as Katsuya and Seto descended above ground. As the fresh dawning of night poured over them, Katsuya and Seto collapsed over the cool, fresh grass together.

They turns heads, and they stare at the other.

Katsuya found himself bursting out in laughter. "S--shit…"

Seto did not laugh. He only smirked, quite surprised by Katsuya's laughter. Laughter, in truth, suited Katsuya well.

"Y--ya know," Katsuya said, taking a deep breath. "I don't think I've ever experienced such -- danger in all my life!"

"Never have I," Seto calmly spoke. "It was almost exciting."

"Almost?" Katsuya chuckled. He sat up. "We almost died in there! I mean, fuck! That was so wild!"

Raising a brow, Seto stood to his feet as he shook his head. "You are very strange." Looking down, Seto's gaze fell upon Katsuya's ankle. "How's your ankle?"

"Huh?" Katsuya glanced down. "Oh. It hurts like hell." Laughing, Katsuya smiled up at Seto. "How's your head?"

"I'll live," Seto answered, touching at his wound. Bending over, Seto helps to pull Katsuya to a standing position. It is then that both men heard the large running of water. "Come on."

--

Hardly a minute walk found Seto and Katsuya back at the waterfall. They stared in disbelief, finding it humorous how they had gone in an entire circle just beneath the waterfall.

"I need to get back to the village," Katsuya said, hardly caring that Seto heard. "They must be worried sick."

"I understand where you're coming from," Seto nodded. "I must return home, as well."

Frowning, Katsuya directed his attention on the ground. Playing with his fingers, Katsuya softy whispered, "Seto. I--I wanted to thank you for saving my ass in there."

And ever shortly, Seto replied, "Dido." Hearing Katsuya chuckle, Seto shifted his head to face Katsuya, and as Katsuya smiled up at him, Seto smirked back. "So -- see you tomorrow?"

Raising his head to the sky, Katsuya rubbed at his chin to think. His smile widened, and he gave Seto a slight nod.

"Sure."

-End of Chapter Four-

Yay! Excitement!

**Seto: **You are one weird woman, Sasa.

Aw, why do you say that?

**Seto: **Just look at what you've done to mine and the mutt's reputation! I mean -- giant spiders? What the fuck?

Shut up, Seto! It's fantasy!

*Katsuya walks in*

**Katsuya: **I'm here, Sasa! Now where's that bag of chips you promised me?

**Seto: **Oh goody. The mutt's here.

**Katsuya: **Kaiba!? What in the hell?

Actually, Katsuya, there are no chips. I lied. But I am writing a new story and I wanted you to read what I've written so far!

**Katsuya: **Uh oh! Are you going to finish this one? *snicker*

Wa! *droops* Why does everyone keep saying that to me?

**Katsuya: **Ah, don't cry Sasa! I'll read your story! What's it about?

**Seto: **Take a wild guess!

I'm writing another romance!

**Katsuya: **I see. So, whose the poor YuGiOh stars this time? Yugi and the Pharaoh?

Just read please!

**Katsuya: ***after hours of reading* There is no way, in a million years, that that'll ever happen!

**Seto: **I agree with Jonouchi.

But the fan girls, and yes, even fan boys, love you two as a couple!

**Katsuya: ***bursts out laughing* There is no way people are gonna read this, Sasa!

Oh yeah? Well, scroll up and look under reviews!

**Katsuya: **--- Seventeen…

And that's just the beginning! Thanks to all who are reading! Please review! And Seto, Katsuya, and I will see you after the next chapter!

**Seto: **Yeah -- can't hardly wait.

**Katsuya: ***twitches* Seventeen?


	6. Five: Healing

**Legend of Glory**

**--**

**Chapter Five: Healing**

**--**

From a side window, Shizuka and Hiroto kept watch for Katsuya. Neither had heard much of him in the past two days, and both were quite concerned. When he finally returned, riding into the village on Flame, Shizuka immediately took notice that he was in pain. She rushed outdoors, and made her way over to his limping figure. "Katsuya!"

"S--Shizuka, Hiroto…" Katsuya smiled. He leaned on Hiroto, allowing his friend to lead him towards home. Once they entered the hut, Hiroto helped place Katsuya upon a comfortable elk skin.

"Damn, Katsuya," Hiroto said, his voice was full of worry. "What the hell happened to ya?"

"L--long story," Katsuya chuckled. He sat, watching as Shizuka damped a small piece of leather into a bowl of cold water. She placed it over Katsuya's bruised ankle, it purplish in color. Thankfully, it was not broken, but Katsuya knew it'd take time to heal.

Of course, Katsuya was not planning on telling his sister and best friend of what truly caused his ankle to bruise. He easily fiddled, telling of how he had let Flame go hunt. While Flame was away, Katsuya decided to walk the forest floor, and he accidentally stumbled and rolled down a long, rocky hill. Thanks to him already being clumsy, the two believed every word.

As Shizuka wrapped Katsuya's wound, his parents and the chief entered. Nana shrieked in shock, immediately running over to aid her son.

"Katsuya," she cried. "What happened?"

"He took a bad fall, "Hiroto explained.

"I--I'm alright," Katsuya said, watching Chief Mandook sit before him. Chief Mandook took the ankle in hand, using his other to rub it slowly.

Frowning, Chief Mandook allowed his gaze to fix on Katsuya's glimmering brown eyes. "How did you obtain this wound, young Katsuya?"

Chief Mandook's eyes were most frightening, and Katsuya almost broke out in truth. However, he held himself, yet stuttered the lie. "I--I fell down a hill in t--the forests."

"I see," Chief Mandook smirked. The Chief was terribly difficult for any Beast to read. Katsuya had the most difficulty. He was positive that the Chief knew he was lying, but he kept his mouth shut, in hopes that the subject would drop.

Katsuya watched as his Chief began to chant. The chanting was soothing, and Katsuya grew droopy as he gazed downward, noticing the Chief's hand circling over his ankle. In a minute, Katsuya was fast asleep.

A few bones crack as Chief Mandook stood. He arched his back, allowing one more pop. "Mm…"

"Will he be alright?" Nana asked.

"He shall be fine by daybreak," Chief Mandook said. He balanced on his woodened staff, eyeing Katsuya with suspicion. "It only be a wounded ankle, after all. Come, let us all give him peace."

Jonouchi takes his mate's hand, leading her out first. Hiroto and Shizuka follow second, but not before giving one another worried glances. Chief Mandook stood there, staying for a moment. He kept his attention on Katsuya's ankle. "My young student, what have you been up to?" Closing his eyes, Chief Mandook leaned forward, placing a single hand against Katsuya's forehead. "Hmm…" He quivered, trying to sense the truth in Katsuya. But, shockingly, he could not. "Why is your mind blurry? I cannot read what has happened to you, today. Oh, young Katsuya, what are you hiding?"

--

Mokuba sat nervously before High Gozaburo and Noa. His older brother was meant to be home, by that time. But there was no sign. Mokuba had not expected to be visited by Gozaburo. The man scared Mokuba -- terribly! However, Mokuba was a brave boy, and so he allowed Gozaburo and Noa to wait with him.

Gozaburo tapped at his knee with his fingers. He had been waiting for nearly ten minutes. He was growing restless. "Where is he?"

"I--I'm sure he'll be here soon," Mokuba answered. That is really all the thirteen year old could muster. He was too nervous to say anything more. He did not know where Seto was, and in his mind, he prayed that his brother was well and alive.

As if on cue, the door flew open. In walked Seto, still wearing his shredded robe, and still with his bloody wound.

"Seto!" Mokuba shouted. He hopped to his feet, rushing forward to hug his brother. "What happened? I was so worried!"

"I--I'm fine, Mokuba," Seto said, eyeing Gozaburo. "Would you please fetch me some medicine for my cut?'

"Of course, Seto," Mokuba said, running fast for Raiki.

Seto stood, watching his ruler stand and make way towards him. "Seto," Gozaburo said, faking sorrow. "My God, whatever happened?" Seto tensed, staying still as Gozaburo's hand intruded upon his wound. Seto despised when the man dare touch him.

"Had a little accident while walking in the forests," Seto flatly answered. It was truthful. "Why are you here?"

"Why, I was merely concerned," Gozaburo smirked, taking back his hand. "You had left your studies quite early today, and so I thought I'd visit and see if you were, by chance, struggling?"

'You wish,' thought Seto. Smirking, Seto went to sit down, feeling a sudden dizziness approaching. Staring ahead, Seto took notice of Noa. The boy hardly spoke, and when he did, it usually is speech of agreement with his father. "I am fine. Just took a long break, is all. I am actually getting closer to finishing the book I am on."

"Wonderful," Gozaburo stated. He sat beside Noa.

Mokuba returned with medicine from Raiki. The maiden was busily preparing dinner in the other room. But she had told Mokuba that she'd scold Seto later. "Here Seto."

"Thanks, Mokuba," Seto thanked, taking the small piece of cloth. He soaked it in the medicine, and then dabbed at his wound. It stung painfully, and Seto winced.

"What happened, big brother?" asked Mokuba. His wide eyes showed tremendous amounts of worry. The wound on Seto's head, however, looked worse than it was.

"Nothing bad," Seto said. "I accidentally fell off of Blue Eyes in the forest."

"Oh," Mokuba smiled. "I bet she was really worried!"

"She was," Seto answered. Indeed, Blue Eyes had been worried when she saw her chosen, him walking towards her with a bloody head and a torn robe. But Seto had reassured her his safety by rubbing her head. And she had slowly flown him home.

"You fell off your dragon?" Gozaburo chuckled, hardly believing it. "I've never thought of you to accidentally do anything, Seto."

"Everyone has flaws," Seto said. He stood, and made his way over to the front door. "Besides, I have been overstressed with study. I am extremely tired, and I would like to bathe and change." Opening the door, Seto gave his leader a satisfied glare. "Here is the exit. Now, please leave."

"Very well," Gozaburo sneered. Standing, he took Noa's hand in his, and dragged his son towards the exit. "I shall see you tomorrow, Seto."

Seto nodded, and immediately slammed the door once Gozaburo and Noa had set foot on the other side. He turned, seeing Mokuba staring up at him with worry.

"S--Seto?"

"I'm fine," Seto hissed, feeling his forehead throbbing. "I'll be in the bath. Please tell Raiki that I will eat later."

Understanding, Mokuba watched on as Seto vanished through the small hallway towards the bathing room.

--

Holding a large, woodened bucket, Seto poured heated water over his nude body. The water felt nice against his wound. Seto relaxed, feeling the dirt wash away. He hated being dirty. And yet, thinking of such a topic allowed his mind to picture Katsuya. He pictured that dirty face. Even before the two had plundered into the ground, Katsuya's face had been somewhat unclean. Seto also pictured Katsuya's attire. He could still make out those dark skins Katsuya called clothes, and it made Seto wonder what the other's of Katsuya's tribe were like.

Were they wild, like animals? Were they as improper as Katsuya? Were they poor?

So many questions, such much Seto wished to know.

He had no idea why.

Another thought came to him. One of him and Katsuya in the cave, them in fear of escaping that giant spider. A weird flash of light had protected them. Where had it come from? Seto frowned, and he scratched at his right arm. The marking tended to itch, but for some odd reason, it had not itched once when Seto was with Katsuya.

Seto shook his head. '_W--why am I thinking about that stinky mutt_?' Refilling the bucket, Seto sat on the cold, rocky floor of his bathing room. The coolness touching against his bare behind made him shiver. '_Uh, am I really that interested in him_?'

Was Katsuya worth thinking about?

Rubbing his eyes, Seto grabbed the bucket, welcoming his body with another spray of the warm water.

--

That next morning, Katsuya began undressing for a bath of his own. His ankle felt much better, though it still was a bit battered. Checking it, Katsuya slowly lifted his foot, and placed it into the barrel of steamed water. It felt damn wonderful, and Katsuya allowed a deep-needing sigh to escape through his throat. He allowed the rest of his body to fall into the water.

With shut eyes, Katsuya allowed the rising steam to float about him, and fill him with a mix of pleasure and relaxation. The day before had been such an exhilarating adventure. Though his and Seto's lives had been in danger, Katsuya could not help but laugh about what had happened.

Seto, so mysterious and strange, seemed so interested in Katsuya. Yet, Katsuya had no idea as of why. Of course, Seto interested him. The man's clothes were soft to touch, and the man was delicate and clean. However, though Seto seemed precious, he was quite strong, dashing, and courageous.

Eyes shooting open, Katsuya leaned forward. Water splashed, causing a partial to pour out of the barrel, and over the dirt-covered ground. "W--what am I thinking?" Taking a deep breath, Katsuya shook his head. He tried getting Seto out of his mind. "I am not that interested in him. He's a stubborn, cruel jackass." Frowning, Katsuya winced, feeling the marking on his left arm itch. Scratching it, Katsuya lowered further into the water. '_I mean, what's with him anyway? Why did he even bother saving me down in the cave_?'

'_Why did he save me_?" Katsuya opened his eyes. He still remembered staring eye to eye with that giant spider. He could still hear Seto shouting, "Run," as they both swiftly turn to escape the spider. He could still image his body falling from his stumble, and the aching pain of feeling his ankle twist around that damned stone. He saw Seto, saw the man turn, and run back to help him.

Seto had turned back to help him. And as Seto yelled at Katsuya for being stubborn, a sudden flash of light shielded them from the spider's poisonous fangs. Katsuya could still see the spider struggle by the flash, which surprisingly had not effected neither him nor Seto.

Where had it come from?

"Katsuya! O--oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were bathing…"

His father's sudden intrusion brought Katsuya's mind from the past of yesterday. Smiling, Katsuya turned, smiling widely. "It's no problem."

"I was just coming to check up on you," Jonouchi said. Taking a seat on the barrel's edge, Jonouchi eyes his son. "How's your ankle?"

"Good," Katsuya said, pulling his leg out from the water. The ankle was no longer dark in color.

"Wonderful," Jonouchi smiled. "Everyone has been very concerned, Katsuya. Your mother was having a huge fit."

"I'm sorry," Katsuya frowned. "I'll be more careful next time I go out."

Jonouchi had difficulty reading his son. The two of them were hardly alike, and yet somewhat similar. Both were tough, and both hated showing any signs of weakness. Without regard, Katsuya had a certain energy that he had not required by neither of his parents. He was unique, and Jonouchi saw this quite clearly. "I am sure you will be, my son." Standing, Jonouchi made his way for the exit. "Keep safe."

"Of course," Katsuya beamed. He watched his father leave, and finished his bath with no following interruptions to ruin his thoughts.

-End of Chapter Five-

Here we are! I know this chapter is short, but the next one is longer.

**Seto: **Uh oh, she's getting lazy!

What? Shut up, Seto! I'm very depressed right now!

**Katsuya: **Why?

Well, my Japanese class might get canceled. And I have to get my money to pay for the class!

**Seto: **Do I look as if I care?

**Katsuya:** Kaiba, we know you don't care.

Anyway, the next chapter starts getting good! So please keep reading and reviewing!


	7. Six: Tell and Listen

**Legend of Glory**

**--**

**Six: Tell and Listen**

**--**

A mystery, it was. The ground was solid and firm. It covered in fresh grass and wild flowers. There was no sign of any hole ever being created.

Kneeled, Seto stared in wonder at the solid ground before him. He was positive that it was here, when both he and Katsuya fell deep into the earth. He still remembered well. The ground had collapsed beneath Katsuya. Seto still saw himself rushing forward, protectively wrapping his arms around Katsuya as the two of them dropped.

The hole had vanished.

Standing to his feet, Seto heard the breaking of twigs. Peering up, he watched as Katsuya struggled against the branches of prickly bushes. Seto laughed, knowing the mutt had yet to see that he was there, watching as the other broke free from the bushes grasp.

Readjusting his skins, Katsuya glanced up. His cheeks form red upon seeing Seto standing there, eyeing him with such a cruel smirk. "Hey."

"Hello," Seto replied. "Katsuya, I do not know what it is, but there is something mysterious about this place."

"Huh?" Katsuya stepped forward, and as he stood before Seto, it is then that he realized that something was amiss. "W--wait a second, isn't this exact spot we're standing…"

"Yes," Seto finished. He stomped at the ground. It was firm as a rock. "This is where we fell."

"N--no way," stuttered Katsuya. Quickly, he moved away from the small area. He did not wish to risk another breakage. "There's no way!"

Seto pondered the possibilities. "There is no chance of it having been a dream. We both experienced falling. We both saw that spider. We were both injured."

"Yeah," Katsuya mumbled. He was befuddled. The hole had completely vanished. It was a bizarre predicament. Katsuya was thankful that he was not crazy, for Seto and he both experienced that wild life-threatening experience. Perhaps they were both driving mad?

"How's your ankle?"

Shaking his head, Katsuya smiled. He showed off his ankle, slightly hopping on it. "It's good."

"I'm surprised to see you walking on it," admitted Seto. And though he did not mention so out loud, he was concerned that Katsuya might injure it even further.

"I've been walking on it all day," Katsuya answered with a grin. "My Chief had helped to heal it. He's such a wise old coot…" Pausing, Katsuya mustered what he had just exploited. He had not meant to mention Chief Mandook before Seto, but when the taller man had asked about his ankle, Katsuya was all up to telling just how quickly he was at healing. Mostly he was just showing his unique style of toughness and stubbornness. "I--I mean…"

"You have a tribal leader?" Seto questioned, sounding much intrigued by the information Katsuya had accidentally spilt.

Shit. Now Katsuya knew Seto would become even more curious with him. But was it all that bad? He should be able to trust this man. This very man whom had saved him, and ordered for Katsuya to flee even when his own life was at stake. With that very thought, him picturing Seto shouting for him to stand to his feet and run. Why, Katsuya found himself nodding to Seto's question. "Yeah. I do." Katsuya looked down, thinking of his Chief. "He was so concerned. You should of seen his face when I told him. I--I mean, I hadn't told anyone about you. I do not want to. Not yet. But I knew that he saw that I was lying to him, and to my family. He's wise, like that. He has strange abilities, most not even I am aware of. I knew that he wanted the truth from me."

"He's so good to me. I--I mean, even though I had lied about my ankle, he accepted my lie and let me be."

"He sounds great," Seto interrupted.

"He is," Katsuya smiled. Looking up, Katsuya decided to ask, "So what about you? Do you have someone in charge?"

"I do," Seto answered. He turned, walking over to the spring. He expected Katsuya to follow. And hearing footsteps behind him, Seto smiled to watch as Katsuya sat beside him. "The leader of my people is not as kind as your own sounds. He is a cruel, heartless man with dreadful ambitions." Seto stared ahead, watching the waterfall splash into the spring below.

"Sadly, I am to follow him. He is the leader and caretaker of my people. I do despise the man, but his orders are strong, and I must command."

"He sounds tough," Katsuya said, thinking how he'd react if Chief Mandook were tough on him. Katsuya was thankful, though he knew that Chief Mandook kept most of his feelings in his soul and heart. The man was that mysterious and ancient.

"He is," Seto calmly spoke. "It sickens me…"

Katsuya stayed silent. He felt Seto seemed bothered by the topic. Bringing his knees to his chest, Katsuya calmly leaned into his knees, resting his elbow against his crossed arms. Frowning, he slowly shut his eyes, and gently he asked, "Why did you save me? Tell me the truth."

"I'm sorry?" Seto said, looking upon Katsuya's huddled form.

"Yesterday, down in the cave," continued Katsuya. "Why did you save me? Am I really that interesting to you that you'd have to risk your own neck in saving? Am I really that important?"

The questions were strong, violent. Seto hardly believed his ears. How was this mutt able to conjure up enough rudeness to even ask such a thing? It made Seto very angry.

"Shut the _fuck _up!"

Startled, Katsuya laid eyes on Seto. He saw Seto's anger. He saw Seto's rage and disappointment. Despite Seto's stern expression, Katsuya acted childish, assuming he acted brave. "Well, why? Why did you go back for me?" Pausing, Katsuya received no answer. He only stared, taking hint of Seto's raging emotions. "Answer me, damn it!"

Without warning, Katsuya's back found a place against the soft grass. He gave out a yelp, wincing by two hands squeezing his shoulders. He tried fighting, but Seto hovered over him, stronger and bigger. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"You want to know why I fucking saved you?" Seto yelled, making sure to squeeze Katsuya's shoulders hard enough to get his point across. "Do you?"

"Yeah!" Katsuya argued back.

"If you need to know," Seto said, his voice claming, "Then you really are an idiotic mutt!"

"What?" Katsuya growled. He placed his arms on Seto's, trying to push Seto off. "Why you…!"

"I don't know, alright!" Seto proclaimed, keeping his strength tight. "I don't know why!"

Seto's answer left Katsuya stunned. He laid there, silent and still as Seto's hands slid from his shoulders to the grass below. Seto lied over Katsuya, their faces inches apart.

"I understand that any other human would have fled to save their hide," Seto said in a whisper. "Humans are selfish, pathetic, weak fools. I am one of them. I would have left you, you know? I would have let that spider devour you limb from limb…" Seto saw terror in the mutt's eyes. Tilting his head to the left, Seto slowly lowered his body further, nearly able to hear Katsuya's rapidly increasing heartbeat.

"Why did I save you? You're a weak, irritating mutt. You act tough and brave to hide your true self!" The words stung Katsuya. Seto watched as Katsuya desperately struggled to hold back tears. "But I suppose you have some bravery in you. You did, as a matter of fact, save my ass as well." Leaning even closer, Seto allowed his lips to move over Katsuya's right ear. He could feel Katsuya shake beneath him, the mutt obviously feeling Seto's soft breaths against his earlobe. "Which reminds me. Why, if you so stubbornly wondered about my rescue of you, did you save me?"

"I--I was just returning the favor," Katsuya mumbled.

"I see," Seto chuckled. His lips move from Katsuya's earlobe to face. Their faces locked -- their eyes glimmered at the sight of the others. "Well then, thank you."

"Eh?" Katsuya was confused. Seto's actions were unbelievable. "What did ya say?"

"Thank you," Seto repeated. "Thank you for saving me down there. I must admit, when my robe was caught between those rocks, and when I couldn't get out, I honestly thought it was going to be my end. I had saved you, yes, but when I was in danger like you had been, I -- I must be truthful. I thought you were going to run out and leave me."

Why? Why was he causing Katsuya this sting of guilt? Why cause so much agony? Katsuya trembled. "G--get off…"

"But you did come back for me," Seto continued, ignoring Katsuya's words. "You came back, you took a moment of pause to think of a way to get me out, and you came through. So yes, thank you for saving me, Katsuya."

Katsuya had no reply. He allowed himself to take Seto's gratitude. "G--get off. Please?"

Stubborn as an old goat. That's how Seto saw Katsuya. "You're unbelievable." Sighing, Seto pressed his chest into Katsuya's own, causing Katsuya to become more and more nervous. "I give you my thanks, and you still are having doubts about me. What must I do to make you understand, you shaken puppy?"

"Stop referring to me as some dog," Katsuya shouted. "I am human, ya know!"

"You don't act human," Seto smirked. "You act just like a beast."

"Get off!" Katsuya pleaded, trying best to push Seto off of him. As he tried fighting using fists, a single swing brings his left arm in contact with Seto's right.

Both men froze.

Together, Seto and Katsuya inhabit a certain tingle, locking eyes as their bodies became uncontrolled. Their chests tightened, and their mouths both became dry as a desert. The sudden electric wave came from out of nowhere, and it caused both Seto and Katsuya to stare at one another in disbelief. Blue and brown eyes shared a glimmer of astonishment at the sudden sensation. Seto nearly felt as if his body was melting into Katsuya's -- as if it were meant to do so. Katsuya, gaping from the bizarre rush, could feel his body growing a certain attraction for Seto. But as their arms removed contact, the feeling nearly vanished completely.

Seto and Katsuya found that they could, again, breathe. Seto collapsed over Katsuya, causing the two to touch foreheads, yet only for a moment. Quickly, Seto removed himself from Katsuya. He stood, and turned his back to the panting blonde. "S--sorry…"

Without saying a word, Katsuya slowly sat up, keeping his eyes focused on the grass.

"I went overboard," Seto said. "I--I just do not understand you." Turning, Seto shadowed Katsuya, giving him a firm glance. "I would like to understand you. And I know that you want to understand me." Making eye contact with the waterfall, Seto rubbed at his right arm. It did not itch, however, he only scratched it out of habit. "We both wish to know."

Giving time for Seto's words to sink in, slowly Katsuya rose to his feet. He walked over to Seto. "W--what do you want to know?"

In awe, Seto faced Katsuya. He sat back down, motioning for Katsuya to follow. Katsuya does, gaining more of Seto's gratefulness. "Everything."

Lifting his eyes to meet Seto's, Katsuya asked, "Everything?"

"I want to know everything about you," Seto said. "I want to know of your tribe, your family, your early life. Everything."

Katsuya rubbed his nose, sniffing. "T--that's a lot to ask."

"I promise to listen," Seto calmly stated. "If you promise to tell. If you do, I promise to tell you of my life, and let you listen."

It was a sheer promise. One Katsuya knew Seto would keep. And Katsuya, though he pretended Seto was not of importance, really wished to know more about the cloth-wearing man. "Fine."

Smirking in satisfaction, Seto made himself comfortable, smoothing out his long bluish-green robe as he sat cross-legged. He faced Katsuya, already taking hint of the blonde's distress.

Katsuya was downright nervous. He copied Seto's sitting position, placing his hands on his ankles as he kept interested on Seto's chest. The necklace wrapped nicely around Seto's neck, made of feathers and beads, really did fascinate Katsuya. It was such a pretty piece of wear. Katsuya touched at his own necklace, it made from bear's teeth. Not so much as -- nice -- as Seto's jewelry.

"Katsuya," Seto began. "I want to know about the people of your tribe. But first, I'd really like to hear about your family…"

"Why my family?"

"Family is of -- importance to me," Seto truthfully toned.

"Oh," Katsuya shrugged. "Well, there's my mother, my father, and my sister."

"Tell me about your father," Seto somewhat ordered.

"Uh…" Katsuya stuttered. Why was talking of his own family so difficult? True, he's never just sat and talked with anyone before. And he's never talked about his self or life. He must believe that that had to be why. "Well, there's not much to say about my father. Ya, he's a good person and all, but he and I just don't talk with each other a lot. He's always so distant. I suppose that's one difference between us. He was always more quiet. We do have our similarities, though. He acts tough when he can. I inherit that from him. He hates being wrong. He's fucking pigheaded, especially when talking with my mother."

"They always seem to argue. Lately, they've been doing it a lot more often. I don't know why they argue. I--I don't know." Katsuya paused. Frowning, he shuffled to get more comfortable. "They fight a lot. I think they're starting to not -- not love each other anymore. I hate saying that, but lately they only spend time around each other when they have to. Like, when Shizuka and I are around, or when our Chief is around. But Shizuka and I know. We hear them."

Looking up, Katsuya allowed himself to show Seto his sadness. He no longer seemed bothered telling Seto every detail. "In my village, every one person is allowed one other to love and mate. I am sure that my mother and father love each other -- or at least, they once did. Now, they do not even share a bed."

Controlling an urge to cry, Katsuya turned his sight away from Seto. "I--I don't know why I'm telling ya all this."

"I asked you to," Seto said, feeling for Katsuya. "Your parents, are they still living?"

"Yeah," Katsuya answered. Wiping at his eyes, he continued. "I don't talk to them much, though. Come to think of it, I haven't talked much with anyone in my village lately." Katsuya regretted saying what he had. He knew he did not see much of his family was because of his destiny to become their ruler. He did not want Seto to know -- not of the marking nor destiny. He figured Seto would find the idea foolish. The man seemed like such the hypocrite. Katsuya decided to switch topic. "S--so what about your parents? What are they like?"

Katsuya saw a sadness in Seto. He watched, ready to listen as Seto leaned back.

"My parents," whispered Seto. "They are both dead."

Shocked by the information, Katsuya rubbed the back of his head. "I--I'm sorry…"

"Do not be sorry," Seto demanded. "Do not, at all! For one, it's not even your fault. For two, I promised to tell if you told me about you." Repositioning himself, Seto began to talk of his own family issues. "My mother died after giving birth to my younger brother, Mokuba. She had lost a tremendous amount of blood. Luckily, Mokuba was saved."

"When I was ten years old, my father died. He was very ill, and my people had no idea what was wrong with him. I assumed he had some weird disease that was incurable. He passed on in his sleep after he was given the chance to talk with me one final time."

Both deaths were tragic. They made Katsuya feel bad. He sometimes wished his own parents would jut pass on, to relieve him and Shizuka of their insane quarrels. Now, after hearing of Seto's loss, it made his heart feel guilty. "I--is your brother still alive?"

Chuckling, Seto nodded. "He is." Seto enjoyed thinking of Mokuba. Mokuba was one of none to make Seto smile. "He and I share a small home in our village. We hardly see each other during daytime. But we share meals together and every night I sit and talk with Mokuba before we go to bed." Seto was always happy to discuss Mokuba, and he was pleased to see some curiosity on Katsuya's face. "So how about your sister? You two close?"

"Oh, of course we are," Katsuya said, seeming bewildered by the question. "I love my sister very much." Looking at the clear sky, Katsuya found himself laughing. "I remember when we were kids. She'd always follow me and my friend, Hiroto, around. She always wanted to hang out with us, and I hated it. I'd pick on her and be mean to her, but she never fought back and just kept following us."

"She must really love you," Seto said without motion.

"Y--yeah." responded Katsuya.

Evening drew nearer. Katsuya noticed. "U--uh.. It's getting late. I--I should probably…"

"Yes," Seto agreed. He stood, and brushed off his robe. "We can continue..."

A howl interrupted Seto. The ground shook, and both men stare wide-eyed as a shadowy beast leaped through the trees of the forest.

Caught off guard, Seto found himself stepping backward. He fell, watching in complete shock and horror as a large, angry wolf leaned over him. It growled viciously at him, showing off its great, white canines. It drooled on him, daring him to challenge. As Seto closed his eyes in hopes not to get eaten, he heard Katsuya move between him and the wolf. Opening his eyes, Seto stared in shock as Katsuya tried taming the wolf.

"Flame! No!"

-End Chapter Six-

Yay! New chapter!

**Katsuya: **Great! How come in every fanfic, Seto calls me a mutt?

**Seto: **Because you are a mutt! Mutt!

**Katsuya: **Oh yeah? Well -- you're -- you're a… *thinks* Hold on, give a second.

You see? You two are so perfect for each other! Your complete bickering makes you the perfect couple!

**Seto: **Stop kidding yourself, Sasa. And why the heck am I so OOC in this?

You're not completely OOC. It's hard making you sound right when I'm writing a romance between you and Katsuya.

**Seto: ***grumble*

**Katsuya: **What about me? She's categorized me as stubborn, childish, and hardheaded!

**Seto: **…. Yep, sounds about right.

**Katsuya:** Fuck you, Kaiba!

As those two continue bickering, I'll take the time to ask you for reviews! And look forward to more chapters coming up!


	8. The Wolf and the Dragon

**Legend of Glory**

**--**

**Seven: The Wolf and the Dragon**

**--**

"Flame! No!"

The wolf was suspicious of Seto, but Katsuya held his ground between Flame and Seto. "Flame! Listen! He is a friend! A friend!"

Seto listened intently as Katsuya tried taming the giant wolf.

"Flame," Katsuya shouted, petting Flame's rough fur. "Flame, calm yourself. Calm…" Flame obeyed his chosen's order. He finished growling, and sat. "Good boy." Katsuya smiled.

Slowly, Seto got up. He was so surprised by the wolf. Yet, he was fascinated and thrilled! Katsuya knew this wolf, even having a name for it. It reminded Seto of Blue Eyes. "T--this wolf belongs to you?"

Katsuya knew he might as well tell. Flame had spoiled by making his appearance. He affirmed Flame's entrance. "Yes. He is mine. S--sorry…"

"It is fine," Seto stated. Smirking, he eyed Flame. The wolf still had no trust in him. "Actually, I have surprises of my own. Yet, as remarkable as your wolf is, I have a secret to show you."

Curiously, Katsuya watched as Seto removed a tiny silver object from within his robe. Seto brought the piece to his lips, and gently blew on it. In only a matter of seconds, Katsuya felt a huge gust of wind. He stared, eyes wide as melons as a large, wonderfully blue dragon landed behind Seto. The dragon screeched, keeping a keen eye on both Katsuya and Flame.

Flame stood again, growling lowly at the larger animal.

"H--holy fuck," Katsuya gaped. "Y--you never told me you had a…"

"Dragon," Seto finished, seeing Katsuya was unsure of a name. "You never told me you had a giant wolf."

"I…" Katsuya had no comeback. He had not told Seto of Flame. How could he? The two, complete strangers only days before, were just getting better acquainted. Katsuya blamed Seto, as well. Seto had never talked of Blue Eyes. Of course, there were many of times where it deemed impossible to speak of two, large companions. What a topic it'd be to discuss when being chased by a giant, eight-legged menace. "No… I didn't."

"It does not matter," Seto said. He turns, feeling Blue Eyes nudge him in the back. He rubbed her rough head, making her hiss in joy.

"So…" Katsuya began as he, too, petted Flame. "What's his name?"

"He is a she," corrected Seto. "And she is my Blue Eyes."

"Oh," Katsuya said as his apology. "This is Flame." Smiling, Katsuya scratched behind Flame's left ear, chuckling as Flame's head leaned into the touch. The wolf was panting heavily. His long, pink tongue hung from between razor canines.

The fascination of two strangers, one bearing a wolf and the other a dragon, meeting was remarkable. Never had Seto seen such a creature as the giant wolf. And never had Katsuya seen any creature quite as mesmerizing as the dragon.

Grinning, Seto rested his head against his Blue Eyes. "Well, now I am even more curious of you, Katsuya."

"I hate to admit it," Katsuya mumbled. "B--but you're making me curious too."

"Good," Seto chuckled. "Now, I'll ask for you to start. Tell me the story of you and your wolf."

Katsuya sat down, getting comfortable. Seto followed pursuit, as did both the wolf and the dragon. They seemed rather comfortable with their chosen's so-called friends.

"Fine," Katsuya grumbled. "I'll start." As Katsuya began the tale of Flame, the sunset slowly began to appear over the brilliant sky.

--

(**Two years ago**)

Smoke danced, creating wild images in the air. Bears transformed to deer, and deer into eagles. Below those images, a fire cackled and burned, it full of life. The shadows of the fire bounced off two forms. On the left, Chief Mandook sat cross-legged, fully in hypnosis. On the right sat Katsuya, doing his best to concentrate. Though he had his eyes shut, Katsuya was not in trance, as was his Chief. With difficulty, Katsuya broke the silence of the delicate smoke images by shaking his head and pounding his fists.

He awoke Chief Mandook. The Chief watched with concern as Katsuya stood to his feet. "I just can't do it!"

"Young Katsuya, you have the ability," Chief Mandook said. Taking a pause, he shifted where he sat, making few bones pop. "You are quite disturbed, young Katsuya. Is the reasoning, by chance, Hiroto getting chosen by a wolf before you?"

"How do ya do that?" Katsuya asked. His question gained him Chief Mandook's wild cackle.

"Sit," Chief Mandook ordered ever kindly. And his order is followed through. Chief Mandook smiled. Placing another piece of wood over the fire before him, Chief Mandook laid his staff over his legs, and he gave Katsuya a keen grin. "You must not allow such a topic to bother you. In good time, a wolf will come for you."

"But when?" Katsuya complained. "I'm sixteen, now! My father told me that his wolf had come to him when he was merely fourteen!"

"Time is the answer," Chief Mandook whispered. The man reached down, grabbing a fistful of sand before spreading it over the fire. "I once had been told that the more patient the person, the more greater of what they wish for will be. Young Katsuya, patience is what is needed for those of which you truly desire. Understand?"

"I guess," Katsuya replied, but to yet have the experience of riding upon the back of a wildly magnificent wolf kept Katsuya's spirit down.

--

"Let's go, Kubo!"

The giant, gray wolf followed Hiroto's demand. Kubo swiftly trampled over the forest floor, taking Hiroto and Katsuya nearer their destination. Nothing stood in Kubo's way as he dashed onward. Innocent wildflowers of all sorts were trampled by massive paws. Insects scurried to not get the same fate as the flowers and plants. Kubo, being much larger than most wolves, could even squash a passing red fox, if it weren't quick enough to escape Kubo's tremendous weight.

"Whoa, Kubo!"

Hearing his chosen's new demand, Kubo quickly came to a halt. Both Hiroto and Katsuya jerk forward, both laughing by the extremity of Kubo's speed. "Good boy!"

Katsuya, being in the rear, hopped off Kubo first. He landed in soft soil, taking in his surroundings as Hiroto followed behind him. The two held long, wood-crafted bows. Each drew a finely crafted arrow as they made way into the deepest, thickest branches of Kimo. Kubo followed behind.

It was time to hunt. Elderly, women, and young ones of Katsuya's tribe were forbidden to hunt. The skill of hunting was taught only when a Beast boy became of age. Katsuya had been taught by his father, when he turned thirteen. Hiroto began hunting a year before Katsuya. From teaching and mastery, the two worked hard to become skilled bowers and spear-handlers. Hiroto even crafted his own weapons. He also crafted for Katsuya.

Listening strongly to the leaves brushing in the trees, Hiroto turned to his dear friend, signaling with his hands, "I'll go left. You go right."

"Right," Katsuya motioned back. Holding his bow tightly, Katsuya made his way to the right. The area he and Hiroto were at often flourished with deer, elk, and coyote. Rarely, great animals as the bear or rock cat, as they called it, were easy to find.

Continuing forward, Katsuya soon heard the running of a stream in the distance. It continued to grow louder as he continued putting one foot before the other. He took each step slowly, hoping to not scare off any nearby animals grazing in the forest.

A sudden snapping caught his attention. Turning, Katsuya swiftly, yet silently kneeled to the ground. He hid within some bushes, holding his bow outwards, the arrow prepared to fire.

From the thick trees, a young doe appeared. She was beyond beautiful, with delicate brown fur and few white spots on the sides of her behind. Her tail, erect and white, scrunched downward as she bent down to eat her lunch. The dark, fresh grass is chewed quickly before swallowed. The doe continued eating, unaware if Katsuya's presence. It was a perfect opportunity for Katsuya. He cautiously aimed the arrow, about ready to pierce the foe's heart. A following twig interrupted his train of thought. He watched, staring as the doe took alert. She lifted her head, and quickly vanished into the trees ahead.

"Damn it," Katsuya growled as he stood. Lowering his bow, Katsuya was about to continue onward, but a low, dark snarl made him stiffen. He turned his body ever slightly, and at the sight he saw, Katsuya nearly became petrified.

There, a mother grizzly glared Katsuya over. Behind her, two cubs hid in the bushes, seeking shelter. They made fearful grunts, scared of Katsuya.

"O--oh shit…" Katsuya softly muttered. With his brain reloading on what to do for such a situation, the mother grizzly rose onto her two hind legs. As she growled ferociously at Katsuya, Katsuya thought dumbly. He turned and he ran.

He could hear her behind him, huffing and growling. He knew he had to think of something to do. Otherwise, he'd be bear food. And then, as his legs began wearing out, Katsuya tripped. Quickly, he huddled, bringing his hands up and around his neck. He'd pray that he only obtain scratches. He prayed that the bear would not break his neck.

She leaned over him, sniffing him. Her front paws push against his back, and Katsuya could feel her claws beginning to dig into him.

'_Oh shit, oh shit_," he kept repeating. '_Oh shit! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna…'_

"AROO!"

The sudden howl was loud and long. Katsuya felt relief as the weight from the mother grizzly lifted from him. Curious and confused, Katsuya turned his head, wondering if, by chance, Hiroto and Kubo had come to his rescue.

No.

With his eyes widening, Katsuya watched in awe as the grizzly fought against a large, black wolf. It massive and wonderful, the wolf fought the bear greatly.

Backing away, Katsuya sat against a large rock as he watched the battle before him. He watched as the wolf's large, sharp canines pierced into the left leg of the grizzly, causing the mother bear to howl out in pain.

She had given up. But the wolf did not kill her. He stood, growling with his body between she and Katsuya.

He was keeping Katsuya protected.

As the mother grizzly gave up, she turned and began to limp away. Blood was all she left as her trail. Katsuya, though nearly killed by the grizzly, hoped that she'd survive, for the sake of her two cubs.

Once again, Katsuya stiffened as the large wolf turned to him. The wolf, with it's grand green eyes, and long snout, slowly walked up to Katsuya. Katsuya froze as the wolf sniffed him.

Sitting, the wolf nudged Katsuya. Katsuya opened his eyes, staring befuddled at the magnificent beast. Then, both glance into the other's eyes.

And Katsuya knew.

"S--shit, is it--true?" Standing to his feet, Katsuya brought a hand out to the wolf. The wolf responded by licking Katsuya's hand. "A--am I that lucky? N--no way! I can't believe it!" Laughing, Katsuya wrapped his arms around the strong, cunning wolf. "You've found me! You've found me!"

The wolf nodded, showing Katsuya that he was the wolf's decision. He was the one chosen.

"Yes!" Katsuya cried, happy as daylight. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Backing off for a moment, Katsuya rubbed at the wolf's head. "You saved my life…" Katsuya titled his head, taking notice of a single bit of fur sticking straight up the wolf's forehead. It resembled a flame. "That's it," Katsuya smiled. He patted the wolf's head, so thankful that a large wolf had finally found and chosen him. "Flame. That is what I'm going to call ya. Do you like that?"

Flame approved his newfound name. He nudged Katsuya again, agreeing with the name using nothing more but a satisfied grunt.

"Great," Katsuya said. He hardly could believe his luck. Flame was incredible! "Flame, may I ride ya?"

Another grunt of satisfaction, and Katsuya found himself climbing onto Flame's mighty back. "Okay…" Katsuya laughed, holding tightly as Flame zoomed forward.

Through the forest, Katsuya's overjoyed laughter echoed across the forest. All eyes, whether they be from animals or fairies, turned to watch the jittery boy and his newfound friend.

Only seconds ahead, Hiroto was finishing packing a large elk carcass onto Kubo's back. As he board's his companion, he turned at the sound of Katsuya's hysterical laughter. He watched, bug-eyed as his friend swiftly shouted, "See ya at the village, Hiroto!" as he disappeared faster than light.

As the sound of Katsuya's joy and Flame's pounding paws vanish with the whispers of the trees, Hiroto could only think of one thing to say.

"What the fuck?"

--

(**Present time**)

"That is how Flame found me."

Seconds past as Katsuya awaited any response from Seto. The man had sat, staring with complete silence as Katsuya spoke of how he and Flame became one.

"How interesting," Seto soon said. His voice was soft and almost enchanted by Katsuya's story. "So basically a wolf chooses someone from your tribe to be its master."

"Yeah," Katsuya nodded. "Basically."

"Wow," Seto chuckled. He turned, watching his Blue Eyes lying peacefully in the grass behind him. She was not asleep. Her eyes kept firmly upon Katsuya and Flame, daring them to try hurting her chosen in any way. "I am almost afraid, and may I remind you, almost afraid upon how close our tribes seem to be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katsuya asked, completely uncertain by Seto's words.

"I shall enlighten you," Seto went on. He gave Blue Eyes a soft grin.

--

(**Three years ago**)

"Before you finish for the day, I would like for you to finish chapter eighteen. Tomorrow, you will begin chapter nineteen and practice your arcane…"

Seto walked, listening with boredom as Gozaburo fed him daily study sessions for the oncoming day. They took synced steps as they walked for Gozaburo's head hut. On the opposite side of Gozaburo walked Noa. Mokuba walked on Seto's side, holding his brother's hand tightly.

"Afterwards, perhaps you can break from that by continuing your writing," Gozaburo finished.

"Yes, High Gozaburo," Seto said, which he so helplessly hated saying.

Each day, the same routine followed. Seto would command Gozaburo's orders, and take on new ones. Day after day, Seto would be piled over with books, papers, and documents. He would practice his magic abilities, and writing abilities. It was difficult, for Seto and Mokuba had lost their father only two weeks ago. Since that time, Seto had been pushed to the limit by Gozaburo. The man honestly found himself as a father figure to Seto, and demanded so much more now that Tawasaki was gone.

Seto pondered if his father's death wasn't fully accidental illness.

Routine grew dull and depressing, for Seto. He disliked how Gozaburo took charge of his life. In some ways, Seto was pleased. The man did, after all, wish for Seto to become a successful leader to the Doragons. He accepted any challenge Gozaburo threw at him. And he dared Noa, Gozaburo's son, to even try and get to his high level.

As they continued walking the market, a sudden noise broke Seto's current curfew. Villagers panicky screamed and scrambled down the market.

"What is going on?" Gozaburo shouted, demanding that any villager speak with him.

A man ran over, panting. "H--High Gozaburo, a wild dragon has broken loose in the village. W--we are having difficulty taming it…"

"What?" Gozaburo growled. "Where?"

"Just ahead," the man shouted. "The dragon is being tied down by the dragon masters at the stables."

Immediately, Seto followed behind a raging Gozaburo as they made way for the stables.

--

The dragon, wildly large and dangerous, swung her head viciously. Ropes tangled around her neck, trying to keep her head focused forward and down. Her tail sharply swayed to the left, knocking over a cart of fruits. Her massive wings were spread apart, keeping any behind her from getting in front, and keeping in in front of her from getting behind.

"Damn," Gozaburo cursed, looking over the dragon. It was a glorious creature, but it's temper needed fixed.

"W--whoa…" Mokuba whispered.

Seto pushed Mokuba back as the dragon shoved two men forward. The men landed hard against the ground before them. Luckily, both men were able to stand to their feet.

"Get that rope around its claws," ordered Gozaburo, pointing out his hand. "Be quick! Watch her head movements!"

Many villagers managed to wrap rope around the dragon's legs, keeping her from pounding the ground. She slowly began to give up, yet still raging mad. She folded her wings, lowering her body. She took notice of Gozaburo and Seto, and stretched her neck forward. She gently screeched, the sound fair to the villager's ears. They stared in shock, listening closely to the screech.

Eyes widening, Gozaburo said, "She has chosen someone here to be her master. Release her!"

"What?" asked a stunned villager. "B--but she is dangerous. We just…"

"She has chosen," Gozaburo said. "Listen to the noise she makes. Someone here shall belong to her! Now untie those ropes!"

The villages obeyed Gozaburo's command, carefully untying the ropes that held the dragon at bay. Once the ropes were removed, the dragon allowed her wings to stretch out, and again she screeched. She moved forward, eyeing her chosen with interest. Two, sharp blue orbs took focus on Seto.

"It's impossible," Gozaburo whispered. He turned, noticing Seto's own surprise, as well.

Seto took a step forward, causing a reaction. The dragon hissed at him, flailing her long, pink tongue from her mouth. Taking another step forward, and another, Seto soon came an inch close to the dragon's heated breath. Time seemed to have stopped, nothing moving but her. Seto stood, fully on alert. He was rather excited.

He had been chosen.

The dragon lowered her head, and ever delicately, her neck wrapped like silk around Seto's body. Smirking, Seto looked forward, placing a single hand on the dragon's head. "Yes."

Mokuba watched in awe, smiling with happiness for his brother. "Wow."

Gozaburo glared daggers, taking Noa's hand in his. He knew that now, with Seto getting chosen, things would not be as they were. Seto would be spending time with the dragon, and less time on his studies. With Noa's hand in his, Gozaburo turned, and left for his home.

--

(**Present time**)

"I can't believe it…"

Seto had finished telling how Blue Eyes had found him. Though she disliked the other villagers of the Doragons, Seto was the only one she trusted. Katsuya was amazed at how the dragon and Seto came to be. It was a tale as his own, only told differently. However, still so similar. "I can't believe it."

"It is truth," Seto said. He stood, and brushed himself off. "It is truth, and it is strange. Do you not agree?"

"I do," agreed Katsuya. He also stood, eyeing Blue Eyes with relaxation.

"There may be so much more about us that make us similar," Seto spoke. "Sadly, time is standing in our way. I must leave before Mokuba begins to worry."

Seto turned, and walked over to Blue Eyes. She immediately stood and leaned down, understanding that he wished to board her. He does so, sitting properly in the basket seat. Taking the reins in hand, Seto drifted his attention on Katsuya. "Well, mutt. I guess there's more reasons for us to meet up again tomorrow!"

"What," Katsuya gnarled. "You!"

"Stop denying this strange fate," Seto shouted, knowing very well that Katsuya acknowledged them meeting. "I find that our meeting is no coincidence! And I expect you to show up!"

Katsuya disliked Seto's ferocious demand. "You can't just order…"

"Tomorrow!" Seto laughed. "See you tomorrow, mutt!"

With his happiness showing as insolence, Seto bucked Blue Eyes to fly. Flapping her large wings, she left the ground, causing Katsuya to shield his eyes with his arms due to the large rush of wind. Shortly, Seto and Blue Eyes were far out of sight.

Frowning, Katsuya whispered, "Jerk," before boarding Flame. He took hold of Flame's fur, allowing Flame to circle around and take on speed.

As Flame sped Katsuya home, Katsuya could not help having Seto in his thoughts. The man was arrogant, rude, and stern, yet there was more to him that Katsuya willingly wished to know. Blue Eyes was such an amazing sight, and having seen her fascinated Katsuya fully. He had even seen Seto's wonderment for Flame.

Courtesy of a wolf and dragon, Katsuya could feel himself growing more absorbed over Seto. And with that in mind, Katsuya found that he was smiling. He could not wait to meet with his new friend.

"_See ya tomorrow, Seto!"_

-End Chapter Seven-

H--hi everyone. Here's chapter s--- seven. *sniffle*

**Katsuya: **Holy crap, Sasa. You sound like shit.

That's what people sound like when they're sick.

**Katsuya: **Have the flu?

No. I have a really bad cold and allergies. I've felt miserable all week. Even my lips are chapped. *licks them* God damn it! I can't help but lick them!

**Seto: **Wimp!

Don't call me a wimp! I feel bad enough having a total brain fart on this chapter!

**Katsuya: **Yer readers will understand.

**Seto: **No they won't! I bet they're all extremely pissed at you right now, Sasa. They'll probably demand a new chapter in one night after this.

You're so mean!

**Katsuya: **Stop picking on Sasa, Seto!

**Seto: **Make me! *gets punched at. Punches back*

Stop fighting, guys! *gets hit by Seto. Passes out*

**Katsuya: **Umm… *pokes Sasa with stick* I think ya killed her.

**Seto: **Good. Let's get a shovel and bury her. That way she won't be able to finish this story.

**Katsuya: **We can't do that!

**Seto: **Why not?

**Katsuya: **Cause if we do that *turns his attention forward* fan girls will come after us…

**Seto: **Puh, I'm not afraid of them. *goes to get shovel*

**Katsuya:** Umm.. Since Sasa isn't feeling well and is, well, passed out on the floor, I guess I'll take her place in saying that the next chapter will be up when -- she is up, and for you to all please review. Also, don't come after Seto. I'll try to stop him from burying Sasa! Bye**!**


	9. Eight: What is Love?

**Legend of Glory**

**Once again, it's time to thank my readers who have been reviewing since Chapter Four!! Yay! I love this part!**

**millenniumthief - you have been so amazing and supportive. I so enjoy reading your reviews! I am glad you are liking the story so far. **

**ONIX-21 - Thank you! I am feeling much better. I still have my cold, but it's clearing. Thank you for reading!**

**Dragna Vay - Thank you so much. I have been drinking lots of fluids! Heh. And I am continuing the story. You have been wonderful, so please keep reading.**

**pennypigeon - Thanks a lot! I'm glad you like the story!**

**Sekre - I'm glad you love the story! And yes, Gozaburo is a prick. Heh.**

**Celdria - Thank you!**

**Sonten - Here's the next chapter! I am happy for all your support, and will get chapters done when I can. Thank you so much!**

**Katsuya Strify Kaiba - Hiya Katsuya! Thank you for reviewing. I hope you continue reading.**

**YaoifanRisaMM - Thank you! **

**S.A. - Yay! Here's more. Please keep reading.**

**Reizbar-Ookami - Thank you so much!**

**Thanks everyone! Here's Chapter Eight! **

**--**

**Eight: What is Love?**

**--**

In the far back forests of the Beast Tribe, there stood a dark, drafty fort made of wood and dirt. Though cold, the fort stood nicely, having a movable door and side window. The fort belonged to Katsuya and Hiroto. When younger, they had built the fort as their hideout and getaway. Sadly, two years prior, the two friends stopped greeting the dying fort, them beginning to grow out of their 'horseplay stages.' But just recently, the fort had regained the company it had lost.

Within sat Shizuka. Brushing back a piece of her long, brown hair, Shizuka sat upon the soil, focusing her attention on a single plant growing in the corner of the fort. It obtained a single shine of sunlight drifting in through the broken ceiling of the fort. She had taken notice of it when she began to hang within the fort, and she began taking care of it. She believed it to be a type of flower plant. Tiny white buds were growing on it, yet they were not quite ready to flourish. But why was Shizuka hanging within such a place as that fort?

The answer came nearer.

Soon, the door of the fort opened. Quickly, Shizuka 's head swirled to her guest. Smiling, she stood and turned to the person. "You're late…"

"I'm sorry," smiled Hiroto. "I had trouble escaping my mother. You know how she can be."

Nodding her head, Shizuka wrapped her arms around Hiroto, enlightening him with a kiss. Hiroto's own hands found their way around Shizuka's waist. They kissed with such passion and love for the other, never wanting to let go.

"Mm…" Hiroto moaned as Shizuka pulled slightly away to catch her breath. "You taste so wonderful."

"Hiroto…" Shizuka sighed, her face full of joy. "W--when are we going to tell the others?"

"Oh, umm…" Hiroto sat on the ground with Shizuka. They were both facing the flower plant. "Well, I was hoping that, perhaps we don't have to tell them. Yeah…"

"Ugh, Hiroto…" Shizuka tried arguing, but Hiroto interrupted her.

"No, no, here me out," Hiroto asked, though he spoke such nonsense. He was just being silly, to Shizuka's knowing. "We don't tell them until we have our first child. That way, when your father is ready to kill me, I can use our son as defense."

"You're terrible," Shizuka playfully slapped her love. "Besides, my family will understand. Father will understand. Mother will understand. I am positive that Katsuya will be very happy for the both of us."

"I'm more afraid of him than your father," Hiroto admitted. "We have been the best of friend's since birth. Of course, I never thought that I'd fall madly for his adorable, beautiful, great sister…" He made Shizuka giggle happily. "But you now him, Shizuka. He loves you dearly, and you know that he doesn't want to lose you."

"I know what you mean," Shizuka smiled. She turned her attention on the plant, watching the tiny buds sparkle in the sunlight. "But Katsuya will not lose me. I will still have room for him in my heart. I love him, but I love you, too, and differently."

"We will tell them tonight, Hiroto. We must be brave. They will understand. And Chief Mandook will see our love, and he will see our truth, and he will marry us and make us one."

"Yeah," Hiroto chuckled. He snuggled into Shizuka, enjoying her warmth and scent. She was definitely his chosen mate. Just talking and sitting with her showed all the proof needed. They enjoyed cuddling, giving one another comfort, and lying in one another's arms.

--

Villagers scattered as Katsuya and Flame entered. Flame's heavy beating slowly came to a halt in front of Katsuya's parents' hut. He leaped off Flame, taking notice of his mother staring at him through an open window. Loosening Flame's reins, Katsuya allowed the wolf freedom. He smiled, watching Flame immediately dash for the large waterhole, joining Shizuka's own wolf, Umi, for a drink of refreshing water.

Upon entering the hut, Katsuya stared, watching with confusion as his family stared back at him. Standing with them, however, were the Chief, Hiroto, and his own family. "Uh… what's going?"

"Katsuya," Nana smiled. "Wonderful, wonderful news!"

"Mother!" Shizuka squeaked, giving Nana a serious gaze.

"Right, right," Nana nervously muttered. "You tell him, you tell him."

Interesting. Very interesting. Smirking, though still rather puzzled, Katsuya asked, "Tell me what?" as Shizuka stepped forward. She was smiling widely, and had this wondrous glow.

"Katsuya," Shizuka began, "I--I have found my lifetime mate."

Immediately, Katsuya felt happy for his sister. He engulfed her, hugging her strongly. "That's great!" He looked her in the eye, feeling proud. "Who?"

"Well, he's someone very close," Shizuka answered. She backed away from her brother, and turned, motioning for Hiroto to step forward. In doing so, Hiroto wrapped a strong hand around Shizuka's shoulder as she placed a firm hand on his chest. "Katsuya, Hiroto and I are destined to be together. Forever."

It could not be.

It was not right.

Frustration consumed him, and Katsuya stepped back in an almost disappointed awe. "W--what?"

"We love each other," Shizuka calmly stated. "Chief Mandook will be marrying us this time tomorrow evening."

The news left Katsuya stunned and silent. His best friend? His little sister? The two were in love? How could such a thing have happened? Years into the past, Katsuya could recall all times that he and Hiroto ran through Kimo's forests, both desperately trying to lose Shizuka. And yet, there were many of times when Hiroto would say such things as, "Katsuya, you pick on Shizuka too much," or, "Maybe we should let her come?" The astonishment of them growing a romance, though shocking to Katsuya, did not seem all that insane.

"Earth to Katsuya! Katsuya!"

Blinking, Katsuya turned his attention towards Hiroto. The friend had obviously been trying to get Katsuya to say something, anything. Hiroto stared on, worried that Katsuya would not accept his and Shizuka's love. "Katsuya? Y--you haven't said a word."

"Oh," Katsuya looked ahead, watching Chief Mandook eye him wearily. Lowering his head in shame, Katsuya nodded before smiling. "Y--yes I'm sorry. The news was just, almost unbelievable." Katsuya leaned forward, giving Shizuka a hug of near affection. "I--I am happy for you."

"That's all I wanted to hear," sniffed Shizuka. She smiled, watching Katsuya give Hiroto a firm handshake.

"I promise that no harm will come to Shizuka," Hiroto said. He placed his hand back on Shizuka's shoulder, warningly smiling at her beauty. "I swear I will protect her, feed her, and give her warmth."

"We know you will," spoke Hiroto's mother. She was crying in joy, so thankful that Hiroto and Shizuka had found one another.

Stepping forward, Chief Mandook held his hands out wide. He embraced both Shizuka and Hiroto, pushing them closer together. "I can sense the love and passion that the two of you have for one another." Grinning, Chief Mandook showed off his yellowy smile, chuckling in happiness for the two. "Tomorrow, we shall celebrate and make you two one."

Chief Mandook walked with Shizuka and Hiroto towards the parents. Katsuya stood behind, watching with distress as his family and Hiroto's family exit.

--

Afternoon swiftly shined. Birds chirped and wolves of the Beast Tribe howled in delight for Hiroto and Shizuka. The couple stood tall, beautiful, and delighted beneath an oak arch.

Shizuka wore a lovely, long furred dress, made specially for such occasions as being wedded. She wore a bone necklace painted in purple and pink, and in her hand she held a small bouquet of flowers.

Hiroto wore a more pampered fur top and bottom. In his hands, he held a beautifully decorated trinket. He held it out to Shizuka, and Shizuka only was to take and accept it if she promised to be a well, designated mate. Hiroto had to make an identical promise by handing the trinket over.

Together, the two stood facing one another. Between them stood Chief Mandook, chanting to the heavens that Hiroto and Shizuka's love was not false, and that they would never hurt nor abandon the other. The entire village sat, listening and nearing tears. In the front sat all four parents. All four were proud.

In the far back, Katsuya stood with crossed arms. His face was motionless as the ceremony continued. He watched, no longer confused. He was, however, curious as to how his best friend and little sister found love.

What, exactly, was love? That is what Katsuya wished to know. Was love being with someone for a very long time? Was love knowing someone for a very long time? Was love natural, or plainly coincidental?

So many questions, so few answers. But would all answers come to the same result?

How does love come to be?

Katsuya watched as his sister took the trinket from Hiroto's hands. It indicated her truthfulness and awareness in being with Hiroto. And upon her taking the trinket, it showed Hiroto's word to keep her protected, fed, and warm.

Grinning widely, Chief Mandook raised his hands in the air. His staff rested in his left palm, it glorious and divine. "My friends! My brothers! My sisters! Together, these two have shown that they are well ready to become one. Together, they shall work hard and earn one another's love and compassion through sight, scent, and touch. Let us all watch, now, as they truly show that they are fully prepared for the days, weeks, and mothers to come." Chief Mandook eyed both Hiroto and Shizuka. "Hiroto. Shizuka. Join now."

As passionately and wonderful as possible, Hiroto and Shizuka leaned in to share a perfect kiss. They earned gratified claps and awes from all villagers. All for the exception of one.

_Katsuya_.

While the ceremony continues, Katsuya secretly vanished into the forests, making his way through the thickness. He whistled for Flame, the wolf immediately reacting to his calling. Flame appeared, landing before Katsuya with such ease. Climbing aboard, Katsuya made way towards a particular waterfall where a certain someone awaited his presence.

--

The mutt. He was more quiet than usual. It almost concerned Seto. His new friend seemed so sad, and so unsure as he stared ahead at the waterfall. Having no difficulty finding his voice, Seto firmly asked, "What's going on?"

"Huh?" Katsuya turned, looking into Seto's eyes. "What?"

"You are not yourself," Seto answered. He rested a hand on his raised right knee, sitting with his left leg straight out. "You are showing signs of sadness, mutt. What is going on?"

"Humph," Katsuya raised his head, sticking his nose up as he stood to his feet. "If you must know, my sister just married my best friend today."

The news was intriguing. Standing, Seto asked, "Really?" as he brushed off his robe. "Are you not happy for them?"

Not answering, Katsuya drifted his direction away from Seto. He showed his emotion by lowering his gaze.

"So you are not happy?" Seto whispered, giving Katsuya a firm glare.

"No!" Katsuya shouted, lifting his gaze up again. "I--I mean, no… I! Well. I don't know!"

"I see," Seto said quietly. He allowed his self to stretch Katsuya further. He walked forward, placing a hand on Katsuya's shoulder. This made Katsuya jump, and his eyes fell over Seto. "Katsuya, do you fear losing your sister and your friend? Do you fear their finding love may push you away? If you do, then I do not blame you. From what you have shared with me so far, no, I cannot blame you. Your parents have lost their love through hate and fights. All you have now are your friend and sister, right? But now that they are together, you fear that they will forget about you…"

"I--I…" Katsuya lowered his head. How was Seto so clever? The man, though Katsuya hated admitting so, seemed right. But was he not? Looking up, Katsuya softly asked, "Seto, what is love?"

Surprised by the question, Seto raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

"What is love, exactly?" Katsuya again asked, only he showed more yearning. "I--I mean, how did they fall in love? Right under my nose, even! I'm so confused."

"Love can't just happen," Seto confronted. "Love takes time. Your friend and sister have known each other since childhood, have they not?"

"Y--yeah…" Katsuya mumbled. From eyeing the ground, Katsuya allowed his gaze to slowly rise. Soon, he was staring straight up at Seto.

"So what's the problem then?" Seto whispered, noticing the bizarre look Katsuya was giving him. The mutt was not at all acting like his self. He was still so quiet, and Seto, at that time, wished that he could read Katsuya's thoughts. "Katsuya, why are you…?"

And as he tried speaking, Seto was cut off by the soft set of lips he knew to be Katsuya's. The kiss was so sudden, so unexplainable. Yet, as puzzling as it was, feeling Katsuya's lips attached to his own made Seto feel almost controlled. But he could control Katsuya, he knew. Before the young man could further investigate what lie past Seto's pinkish lips, Seto pulled away. "W--what the hell do are you thinking?"

"I'm not," Katsuya replied. He was becoming restless, and pushed his way towards Seto. "Will ya just be quiet, though. I wanna see something!"

"What…?"

Interrupted, again Seto's lips found themselves attached to Katsuya's own. With skin against skin, moist and soft, both men pondered likeable thoughts. Thoughts that they knew would, by chance, threaten their already bizarre relationship. The kiss, tender and fascinating, peeked both men's interests.

Their kiss became wild.

Suddenly, Katsuya found his left arm burning in a strange, new sensation. He could feel the mark upon his skin, it seeming almost alive as Katsuya teased Seto's tongue with his own. It made him feel weak in the knees, and he found himself becoming sweaty and dizzy.

Unknown to Katsuya, Seto was having a similar experience. Seto's right arm heated increasingly, and Seto's own mark forced his strength to leave him. Quickly, he pulled away from Katsuya, taking a few steps back. He grabbed his arm, noticing Katsuya mimicking him.

In synch motion, both men rubbed opposite arms. Both breathed as if their lungs had taken flame, and their foreheads each drizzled a small amount of sweat. Their bodies shivered, and neither dared move as they stared strongly at the other.

"Y--you…" Seto found speech, and he inched closer to Katsuya. He placed both hands on Katsuya's shoulder, forcing the mutt to gaze deeply into his eyes. "You never fucking kiss me again!" He watched Katsuya's terrified stare, and watched as Katsuya nodded. "Good."

Seto kissed Katsuya.

Shoved to the awaiting grass below, Katsuya allowed Seto to take control of him.

As they shed clothing, both men allowed the marks on their skin to burn like fire. They allowed their hearts to rapidly increase, and they allowed their minds to wander as they uncaringly greeted their bodies to a sudden need that both had been missing.

-End Chapter Eight-

Holy crap! Hotness!

**Katsuya: **Ya sound better, Sasa.

I feel better. I still have this cold, though. And sadly, my Japanese sensei discovered that her mother passed away today. She is in my thoughts.

**Katsuya: **Oh good!

Yes! But I was able to finish a chapter! So, everyone, here is chapter eight! Chapter nine will be along shortly!


	10. Nine: Destiny Unfolds

**Legend of Glory **

**--**

**Nine: Destiny Unfolds**

**--**

All emotions and cravings immerged from within both Seto and Katsuya as they touched one another in the grass. Their lips, locked together, shared wondrous flavors of sweetness as tongues licked and greeted the other.

The two perfectly fondled the other, moving and brushing fingers over soft, smooth skin. Those same fingers welcomed themselves to pull off all clothing. Seto began first, using his hands to maneuver beneath Katsuya's fur top, swiftly pushing it off of Katsuya's shoulders. He tossed it to the side, and allowed his hands to brush against Katsuya's aching chest as Katsuya's own hands wrapped around the silky fabric of Seto's robe and under robe. He inched them down, revealing Seto's much stronger appearing chest. Just the sight of it made Katsuya's mouth dry. He attempted to continue pulling the robe down, but Seto's hands comfortably took hold of his wrists, forcing Katsuya to lie back in the grass.

Katsuya gave an unsatisfied frown, but he kept his temper controlled. He could not get angry, not when Seto's strong, wonderful hands were rubbing and playing at Katsuya's hardening, pink nubs.

"Uh…" Katsuya moaned out, not caring that the moan was loud and direct. He watched Seto grin, and watched as Seto's hands moved down.

Greedily, Seto investigated Katsuya's body, granting power to his hands as they continued down Katsuya's warming, tensed body. He grabbed at the mutt's bottom half, quickly pulling the clothing down Katsuya's legs. Once off, the bottom fur joined the top just inches away, and Seto allowed his single right hand to wrap itself around Katsuya's aching, bulged member.

Not allowing a single second to pass, Seto indulged his mouth with Katsuya's cock.

"Fuck," Katsuya cried out, arching his back. The sensation was new, different. It felt nothing compared to solo entertainment. It was nice. Tilting his head back, Katsuya gave Seto full permission to give pleasure to the aching cock. Katsuya groaned, watching Seto bop his head up and down.

The taste was different, yet appealing. Katsuya was filled with spice, and Seto was loving it. He forcefully fed his mouth the entire appendage, taking it in. He never choked while working Katsuya's member. Though, he has never pleasured no body other than his own, he worked Katsuya with such talent. He could hear Katsuya's moans growing more frequent, louder. This pleased Seto. He bit at the tip of the cock, feeling Katsuya's pre-cum flowing. Seto licked it right up, moaning into the cock as he watched Katsuya scream as an orgasm overtook him. Delicious substance squirted into Seto's mouth, moving towards the back of his throat. He accepted it, swallowing and moaning as he removed his mouth from the cock.

Licking his lips, Seto leaned back over Katsuya, and enlightened the mutt with a kiss. He gave Katsuya a sample of cum, and Katsuya was surprised by this. But, as surprised as he was, Katsuya was delighted to take in what he knew to be his own seed.

Desperately, Seto pulled his robe further down his body, revealing his two arms. One stood bare, as the right was wrapped in a fine blue cloth, hiding Seto's mark. Katsuya's own marking was covered over by a fur piece, but neither man seemed to take notice of this, both too overwhelmed with lust and longing.

As Seto lowered his robe, revealing his long, gorgeous hard-on, he ordered, "Turn around," to Katsuya.

Katsuya needn't be told twice. He followed through with Seto's demand, turning to sit on hands and knees as Seto's hands rubbed along the softness of Katsuya's behind. Another moan escaped Katsuya, and he rested his forehead against the grass as Seto explored his backside. Licking at his lips, Katsuya's eyes slowly drifted close. He could feel Seto's fingers run between his cheeks, feeling every inch of him. "Mm…"

Grinning, Seto took a single finger, and swiftly inserted it into Katsuya's tight, virgin entrance.

It happened so sudden, so fast. Katsuya tensed all over, trembling at the new feeling. He could feel Seto's finger pushing far into him. He heavily gasped as his inner walls clamped around the finger, almost too perfectly.

"Shit," he moaned, feeling Seto jiggle the finger around before pulling it out. "Uh…"

Placing two fingers into his mouth, Seto wetted both before gently sliding two into Katsuya. He was awarded with new groans, and Katsuya tightened even more. He pulled out, and immediately positioned his hard-on at the loosened entrance. Taking his cock in hand, Seto slowly entered Katsuya without any warning.

"Ah!" cried out both men. Fabulous amounts of pleasure traveled throughout their bodies, causing each to tense in two different ways.

Marvelous! That is what it was. Never had Seto thought it could feel so damn good. He could feel the warmth of Katsuya's insides welcoming his cock, wrapping and fitting nicely around it. It caused him to groan, and he nearly cursed aloud.

It was painful, yet though it hurt Katsuya kept his mouth shut. It was somewhat pleasant, and much warmer than Seto's fingers. He relaxed his body, doing so making the pain seem less. "God…"

Slowly, Seto began to move, trying to keep his body in control. Though his mind was telling him to stay calm and pump slowly, his body was telling him to let his animal instincts take over and pound Katsuya's tight, adorable ass so hard.

No.

He would not listen to his body. He would follow his mind.

Seto moved slow, removing his cock briefly only to place it back in. Doing so, Seto understood it helped Katsuya's behind to get used to the new sensation. Reinserting his cock, Seto found it easy to rock back and forth.

So he did, and his pace quickened.

Seconds passed, and Katsuya was trying to keep his body from falling. He stood on shaky hands and knees, crying out with every thrust Seto gave him. "O--oh…oh!" He lowered his head, feeling Seto's hard cock rubbing inside of him greatly. "Oh!" And that's when he felt it. He felt that pleasure he had been missing. His head shot up, his eyes widened with lust.

The hot, throbbing cock had hit Katsuya perfectly against his prostate. Over and over, rubbing and hitting way inside of Katsuya.

"Fuck," Katsuya cried out. He formed fists, pulling at the grass as his mind ran wild. "Yes! S--Seto, right there! Right there!" Katsuya could feel himself re-hardening. "Yes! Don't stop! Don't stop!"

Seto never did. He continued, sweating and pounding into Katsuya perfectly.

Seconds turned to minutes, and Seto could feel his body inching closer to having an orgasm. He listened, hearing Katsuya growing weak and tired. Their bodies drenched in sweat, giving off a wild, intoxicating aroma. Leaning forward, Seto pushed Katsuya deep into the earth, and swiftly Seto pounded, showing Katsuya that an orgasm was on its way.

"Yes," Katsuya seductively whispered. He waited, enjoying every thrust of Seto's hot cock against his prostate.

Finally, with each thrust being very much worth it, Seto exploded. He released, filling Katsuya with his seed.

Together, the two collapsed onto the ground. They could feel their drumming hearts, each loud as thunder in their chests. But as a cool breeze brushed past them, their hearts began to settle.

Seto was the first to speak. He turned his head towards Katsuya, and gently he said, "T--that was…"

"So good," Katsuya finished, laughing. "That was fantastic!"

"Yeah," Seto murmured. It had been fantastic sex. But was that it? Was it just sex?

Was it more?

"Katsuya?" Seto peered down, feeling an arm resting over his chest. Turning his head, Seto raised a brow at the sight of Katsuya lying against him. Katsuya's eyes were shut, and his breathing was peaceful. "K--Katsuya?" Seto whispered. He was about to shake Katsuya, but he heard a soft snore, surprised at how swiftly Katsuya had fallen asleep.

Sighing, Seto reached out for his robe, and rested it over his and Katsuya's bodies. He assumed a short nap would not hurt.

--

Soft silence was all Katsuya heard as he slowly awakened from slumber. The Forests of Kimo were dark, and just turning daybreak.

Gasping, Katsuya sat straight up. The item that had been covering him fell from his chest. He winced. His bottom was sore. Looking around, Katsuya laid eyes on the waterfall. Then, his eyes drifted down, finding Seto lying beside him, sleeping soundly. "W--what the?"

He then remembered.

Blushing red, Katsuya moved the robe off of him and looked around for his own clothes. Picking them up, he dressed before going to shake Seto awake. "Seto! Hey, Seto!"

"Mm…" Seto grumbled, slowly opening his eyes. "What?" At that moment, Seto, too, took notice of the time of day. He sat up faster than Katsuya, staring in shock at the darkness surrounding him. "What the? Did we sleep all night?"

"I guess so," Katsuya answered while yawning. He finished dressing.

"Shit!" Seto yelled. He quickly stood, and quickly dressed. "Shit! Oh damn it!"

"What's the big deal?" asked Katsuya. He yawned again, and stretched his muscles.

"What's the big deal?" Seto repeated. Huffing, he shook his head as he pressed down on his robe, doing his best to smooth it out. "The big deal is that Mokuba is probably worried sick! I've always arrived home in time, but since I've met you, I have not, and Mokuba has been really concerned."

"Oh," Katsuya sniffed. "Is he understanding?"

"Yes," Seto nodded. He fixed his necklace, and pushed down his hair, hoping it looked fairly fine. "Thankfully, he is. I'll have to come up with another lie. To be honest I -- I have not told him about you."

Nodding, Katsuya smirked. "I haven't told my family about you, either."

"Let's keep it that way," Seto flatly said. "At least, for now. Also, I am sure that Raiki is just devastated. She is really going to let me have it." Finishing pampering his self, Seto looked up at Katsuya. Crossing his arms, Seto asked, "Aren't you concerned? Won't your own family be devastated?"

"Yeah," Katsuya sighed. "But I don't really care."

"Humph," Seto sneered. "You're not still sore about your best friend and sister, are you?"

"…No," Katsuya answered. Truthfully, he spoke. He was happy for Hiroto and Shizuka. Deep down, he knew he was, and he knew that they'd still love and be around him.

Satisfied with Katsuya's answer, Seto calmly said, "Good," as he circled around. With his back to Katsuya, Seto whistled for Blue Eyes.

Only seconds passed before the loud sound of wings could be heard. Trees swayed as Blue Eyes hovered above, making her way down and onto the ground before Seto. She shrieked at her chosen, almost questioning him on behalf of staying out all night long. Seto only smirked, and rubbed Blue Eyes on her head. "I am fine, my Blue Eyes. No need to worry about me."

Katsuya called his own companion, watching as Flame leaped through the thick trees. The wolf landed with a loud thump, giving his chosen the same reaction as Blue Eyes, only he did so by whining and nudging his head against Katsuya's chest. "It's alright, boy."

Getting onto Flame, Katsuya faced Seto.

"Well," Seto said, sitting on Blue Eyes's back. "I assume I shall see you this afternoon? Hopefully, us two can keep from getting into too much trouble with our families."

"Yeah," Katsuya replied. He smiled, remembering the day before. He smiled, remembering the sex. "See ya later, Seto!"

-End Chapter Nine-

Yes, this chapter is short. I wanted to focus more on this hot scene as a single chapter.

**Katsuya: **Hiya Sasa! What's up?

Just finished Chapter Nine!

**Seto: **Oh great! Are you still working on this heap of crap?

It's not crap, Seto! I have fifty reviews!

**Katsuya & Seto: **FIFTY?

Yes, fifty! And I have finished chapter nine. Care to read it?

**Seto: **Puh. Fine.

*few moments later*

Well?

**Seto: **Sasa…

Yes?

**Seto: **I -- am going -- to fucking kill you!

**Katsuya: **H--holy crap! There is no way, in a million years, Seto and I will ever do that!

**Seto: **I second that!

Aw, come on! It's a bit of something for the fans! I made this story rated M for a reason, you know!

**Seto: **It's official. Our reputations are now dead. Well, at least there aren't as much mistakes as your last chapter.

*frowns* I was sick, Seto! Okay, so I did notice some mistakes. I noticed that I put mothers instead of months on one part, and I even caught that before one of my reviewers corrected me. But I didn't change it because…

**Seto: **Because you're lazy!

No! Because I have a cold! But I am doing better!

**Katsuya:** Well that's good!

I read over this chapter, however! So! Hopefully there are less mistakes. I'm usually a fantastic speller! I just want to say 'WOOT' that I've hit the 50 review mark, and I hope you all keep reading and reviewing! Stay tuned for the Chapter Ten! YAY!


	11. Ten: Behind the Waterfall

**Legend of Glory**

**--**

**Ten: Behind the Waterfall**

**--**

Seto entered his home quietly, checking around for Raiki. The maiden appeared to not be in yet, giving Seto a bit of relief. Sighing, he closed the door behind him and made his way for Mokuba's room.

--

Mokuba lie on his side, resting peacefully. Only his lower half was covered by a soft blanket, making Seto smile at the sight. It was a smile only for Mokuba. No others got the courtesy of seeing it.

As quiet as possible, Seto moved to the left of the bed, taking hold of the soft blanket. He gently pulled it forward, giving Mokuba's upper half some warmth. After doing so, Seto gently brushed at his brother's hair. The young boy sighed in his sleep, his body delighted by Seto's soft touch.

Satisfied, Seto turned to leave, but a soft, "Seto?" made him turn. He stared, watching Mokuba sit up. The boy tiredly rubbed at his eyes, wearily concerned by his older brother's presence.

"Go back to sleep, Mokuba," Seto spoke, trying best to avoid conversation at that time. "The sun has not fully risen."

"Seto, where were you?" Mokuba frowned, now more awake. "Raiki and I were both really worried! I--I waited for you, and you never came home yesterday evening! W--where…"

Quickly, Seto sat beside his brother. Mokuba had begun crying. Seto disliked seeing tears leave those adorable dark eyes. "Shh, everything is fine, Mokuba." Seto wiped his brother's tears, and hugged Mokuba tightly. "I am sorry. I fell asleep in the forests, but I am unharmed. I am here."

"I--I was so scared," Mokuba whispered. His tears were slowly disappearing, but a sudden hiccup indicated he was fighting more from escaping.

"I'm sorry," Seto again apologized. He really was. After his curious evening with Katsuya, he had not meant to fall asleep for so long. The sleep, however, was quite lovely. It was as if the forests very nature magically forced him to sleep. Seto knew to think such a thought was silly. The forests weren't enchanted.

Were they?

"Listen," Seto smiled, "How about I take today off? You and I can have a fun day all to ourselves."

At hearing this, Mokuba's sadness became happiness. His face gleamed. "Really?"

"Yes," Seto nodded. "I could use a break from work."

"B--but what about Gozaburo?" Mokuba asked. "Won't he be mad?"

"Puh," snorted Seto. He shook his head, smirking at Mokuba. "He does not scare me."

"He does me," Mokuba said, causing Seto to chuckle.

Standing, Seto forced Mokuba to lie back down. He pulled the covers back over his brother, making sure that Mokuba was snug. "Sleep a while longer, Mokuba. I shall wake you in an hour or so, and then we shall start a day of fun."

Smiling, Mokuba got comfortable. He closed his eyes, looking forward to the day ahead.

--

Upon exiting his brother's room, Seto thought of Katsuya. Seto would not be showing up that day, due to his promise made to Mokuba. Frowning, Seto walked over to a window, and peered out. He already saw villagers walking about, doing their daily routines.

And exactly what was his routine? He'd wake up, then eat breakfast with Mokuba and Raiki. After doing so, he'd walk with Mokuba down the village path, and give Blue Eyes a morning visit. He'd then drop Mokuba off at the tutor before going to Gozaburo's to study and work. Work would pass, long and boring. Seto would drift, but more often than he used to. Ever since meeting Katsuya, he'd beg for hours to become minutes, minutes to become seconds. And finally, as afternoon would come, Seto would take off on Blue Eyes into the Forests of Kimo, where he'd anxiously await Katsuya's arrival.

Yes.

It was a nice routine.

That day, it would be different. That day, Seto would spend time with Mokuba. He'll spend time with Mokuba during breakfast, like usual. He and Mokuba will give Blue Eyes her morning visit, as usual. After that, everything will be different. They'll take a day off. No studies. No work.

No Katsuya.

Huffing, Seto sat, and opened one of many spell books he was studying. As he began to read, he could only hope that Katsuya would forgive him for not showing that day.

Surely Katsuya would forgive him.

--

Little villagers were out when Katsuya arrived back at the village. Though few, most stared at him as Flame walked him in. Avoiding eye contact, Katsuya came to his own home, not noticing his mother peeking at him from behind a hanging skin, it decorated as a fine curtain for the small widow.

Shaking her head, Nana closed the curtain, and waited for her son to enter.

Undoing Flame's reins, Katsuya patted his companion before watching Flame flee into the forests to hunt. Smiling, Katsuya sat the reins on the ground before entering the hut. Immediately when he entered, Katsuya was greeted by his mother's fiery, worrisome face.

"Where the hell have you been?" Nana asked, full of despair and sorrow. "How could you just upright disappear for the whole night? Do you know how worried I was? How worried we all were?"

Katsuya did not answer. He lowered his head, wishing his mother would just let him be.

"Why did you leave?" Nana continued, trying to gain some attention from her son. "And why right after your sister was passed over to Hiroto? Is that it? Is that why you left?" Nana saw. She saw Katsuya shiver at hearing of Hiroto and Shizuka's special time. "Katsuya, I wish you would talk to me."

Licking his lips, Katsuya lifted his head, looking towards his mother. "W--where is Shizuka?"

"She is with Hiroto," Nana answered, sensing Katsuya's troubled volume. "She and Hiroto are borrowing Chief Mandook's special hut before they begin to construct their own home. Hiroto, his father, and your father are going to work on it. I am sure Hiroto would love for you to join."

"O--of course I will," Katsuya said. His words were truthful. And he knew he had done wrong. He nodded. "I--I will…"

"I am glad to hear that," Nana spoke, brushing back her hair. "Well, now that I know my son is safe, I am going to try and sleep a bit longer. I have not slept well since your disappearance."

"I'm sorry," Katsuya finally replied. "I--I went into the forests and fell asleep. I did not mean to worry everyone."

"The forests?" Nana frowned. "Katsuya, those forests are dangerous. You could've…" Nana took a deep breath, trying to keep relaxed. Shaking her head, she whispered, "Nevermind. You are hear, and you are safe. Just, promise me you will be more careful?"

"I will," Katsuya nodded.

"Now," Nana smiled, "I had spoken with Chief Mandook after you left yesterday. He wishes to speak with you later today, after we serve ourselves to our morning meal."

'_Damn it!' _Katsuya grumbled in his head.

"And afterwards," Nana continued on, "You will help build Shizuka and Hiroto a wonderful hut. I do not want to hear any complaints."

"T--this afternoon?" asked Katsuya.

"Of course this afternoon," Nana sighed. "I'm going back to bed."

After his mother left, Katsuya lightly punched the wall.

Why?

Why that afternoon?

He was busy! He--he had plans. He was supposed to meet with Seto. He frowned. Could he try sneaking out a second time?

"N--no," Katsuya sighed. "I can't do that! I--I don't want them hating me." Forming a fist, Katsuya took a seat on the ground. "Seto will understand! I--I know he will. H--he will…"

"_Won't he_?'

--

Two men did good. Two men kept promises they had made. While Katsuya made up with Hiroto, Seto took Mokuba out for fun. As Katsuya helped build Hiroto and Shizuka a wonderful home, Seto ate lunch with Mokuba and played fun games. Their days had not been bad, but though they were forgiven by their families, both were more concerned of being forgiven by the other.

The next day came swiftly, and afternoon just as fast.

Seto eagerly awaited Katsuya's appearance. He sat uncomfortably before the waterfall, keeping his eyes focused on the brushes where Katsuya normally showed his face. He did well at keeping a calm posture, though inside he was trembling wildly as leaves in the wind. Soon, his ears hear the crunching of forest floor, and he watched as Katsuya immerged through the trees.

Katsuya walked slowly, trying to think of the best way to apologize to Seto. He was very nervous, but as nervous as he was, he was more frightened thinking that Seto would be angry with him. He heard the waterfall's drumming, and soon pushed through bush branches before entering the clearing. He saw Seto stand, and stare.

Taking a deep breath, both men walked towards the other, both hearts rapidly beating. Soon, they stood before one another, only inches away.

"S--Seto…" Katsuya muttered.

"Katsuya…" Seto did the same.

They lower their heads, almost bowing at the other, and together they shout, "I'm sorry!" And together, they both rose their heads, staring shocked and confused. "What?"

"Why are you sorry?" Seto asked.

"W--why?" Katsuya stared on befuddled. "B--because I didn't show yesterday."

"What?" Seto tilted his head, and suddenly he found himself smirking. "You didn't show up yesterday?"

"No, I didn't," Katsuya shouted apologetically. "Please let me explain! Ya see, I was helping my father and Hiroto build a hut, a hut for him and Shizuka, and…" Katsuya would've continued, but Seto's sudden outburst made him pause. He looked up, wondering what Seto found so hilarious.

"Just stop talking," grinned Seto. "And stop apologizing. I was not here yesterday, either."

"Oh," Katsuya mumbled. But then, he stared up at Seto with surprise. "What? Ya weren't here? Why!"

"Ugh, if you must know," Seto began, "I took the day off to spend time with Mokuba. He had been very worried when I did not show up the evening before."

"I--I see," Katsuya whispered, looking down.

The two stayed quiet, but only momentarily. Seto crossed his arms, and sighed loudly. "Mm…it would seem we both care too damn much about our families. But why shouldn't we? They are of our blood. You and I, we are not related. Why should we apologize?" Seto paused, taking in what he had just said. Did he mean those words? He saw the affliction of sorrow in Katsuya's expression. Had he upset the mutt? "We should not have to…" He stopped, turning his attention on the waterfall.

"I--I guess," Katsuya replied, not understanding Seto at all. After all, they had just shared a wonderful evening when last they greeted each other. Should they truly not apologize? Did they mean nothing to each other?

Did Katsuya mean nothing to Seto?

Pouting, Katsuya calmly whispered, "Seto, I…" just as the earth began to shake.

Shrieking, Katsuya was covered over by Seto. The earth beneath them trembled viciously, howling and trying hard to make Seto and Katsuya fall off balance.

"Ah! What's happening?" Katsuya cried out as he and Seto fell to the ground. Katsuya could not see, due to Seto hovering over him, keeping him protected. Katsuya dare not ponder why Seto kept him safe. He accepted it as nothing more but a natural human offering as the shaking began quieting down.

Soon, the earth ceased trembling. Everything went quiet. The only noise came from Seto and Katsuya's heavy breaths.

"W--what happened?" Katsuya again complied, though not in a scream. He opened his eyes, staring up to find Seto not looking at him. Seto's face was firm, untraceable. "Seto?"

"Look," Seto swiftly said.

"Huh?" Katsuya turned his head to see what Seto saw, and the sight made his heart double beat.

The waterfall had split into two, traveling down the sides of something that had not been there before.

A cave.

"What the hell," Katsuya gasped. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know," Seto answered, standing to his feet. He held out a hand, helping Katsuya up. The two stared at the cave, it large, damp, and creepy. "Come on."

Katsuya stared, watching bewildered as Seto began to walk towards the open cave. "W--what?"

"Come on," Seto repeated. "Let's check it out."

Seto began climbing the rocks, doing so carefully. The rocks were slippery. As he made it to the top of the largest, he turned, staring down at Katsuya. He saw that the mutt was uncertain. "Are you coming?"

"I--I," Katsuya hesitated. Fiddling with his fingers, he groaned. "What if there's another spider in there just waiting to gobble us up?"

"Only one way to find out," smirked Seto. Watching Katsuya not budge, Seto sighed and shook his head. "Fine. If you're going to be a frightened little pup, then don't come." And with that said, Seto continued to move up the rocks, making his way closer towards the cave's entrance.

"I'm not afraid," argued Katsuya. Rubbing his arms, he watched Seto step in front of the cave. Turning his head to look behind him, Katsuya mumbled, "I must be crazy," before shouting at Seto to wait for him.

--

The cave was cold, damp, and yes, dark. It was darker than the home of that spider, and it made Katsuya extremely nervous. He stayed close to the light of blue fire, conjured up by Seto. Katsuya could not figure why Seto wanted to explore the cave, even if its sudden appearance was suspicious. But that is exactly why Seto wanted to discover its truth.

"S--Seto," Katsuya muttered, keeping Seto's warmth as his protection. "S--Seto, I don't think we should b--be in here."

"Katsuya," Seto sighed. "Even if we are not, I do not care. Don't you find it odd?"

"Odd?"

"Yes," Seto nodded, continuing to step forward. "When we encountered that spider, the earth had first shattered beneath us. When we returned to that exact spot, the large drop had vanished. I do not know if I am correct, but I sometimes think that this part of the forest is somehow enchanted. Do you think?"

"I--I don't know what to think," Katsuya admitted. Seto's theory was strong. Was the waterfall enchanted? Could only he and Seto have discovered it?

"It's strange," Seto continued. "This place. I do not know, but somehow I feel that you and I were meant to meet. Is that a strange thought?"

"Nah," Katsuya shook his head. He did not agree out loud, but Katsuya did. Their meeting was strange, and it, to Katsuya, seemed non-coincidental.

They continued onward, taking in the dreadful dripping sounds echoing throughout the cave. Thankfully, the cave was not as dangerous to walk on as the last one they had journeyed through. This cave had somewhat of a path to it, leading them further into the blackness.

Katsuya was about to speak again, telling Seto that perhaps they should leave. But as he parted his lips, a sudden noise made both him and Seto freeze on the spot. The noise was strange, and had almost sounded like a strange laugh. As it sounded, a purplish light began glowing up ahead.

Shivering, Katsuya whispered, "S--Seto…?" as he tried to keep calm.

"Shh," Seto replied. "Come on…" Seto took Katsuya's hand, dragging the frightened mutt a few steps forward.

At that time, a strange black creature barked at them, making both men jump out of their skins. They stared, puzzled at a little black creature with wings. It flapped its wings, eyeing them cautiously before making its way into the far back of the cave, where it sat upon the shoulder of a bizarre, clothed figure.

"_**Come in. Come in young adventurers**_," echoed an eerie voice. It cackled at Seto and Katsuya. "_**Please come closer**_."

Seto and Katsuya were unsure of the sight before them. There, they stared on at a body covered in a dark robe. Its face was hidden by a hood, but its hands were in sight. Those hands resembled human hands, only they were old, wrinkled, and bony. Long, graying fingernails pointed outward from nine skimpy fingers and two scraped thumbs.

The stranger made Seto curious. "Who are you?"

The figure jittered in spot, seeming to be pleased by Seto's question. "_**Mm. Me**_? _**O--oh**_! _**I--I am called many names. Y--yes. So many. B--but you, Seto, you should already know who I am**_**.**"

"What?_" _Seto shook his head. "H--how do you know me?"

"_**N--not just you. No. I--I know you, and I know Katsuya, too**_." The figure laughed, and its head rose. Seto and Katsuya both watched as a warty pair of graying lips came into view.

This figure. Seto and Katsuya knew what it was. Knew what 'she' was.

A witch.

Witches were among the least to be trusted. They were disgusting, senile banshees. This particular witch, however, peeked Seto's interest. He watched as she grinned, showing off her smudged, decaying teeth. She licked at them with her vile, pink tongue, and she gave hoarse laugh.

"What do you want with us?" Seto demanded. He sounded strong, and confident; unafraid of the hag.

That pleased Katsuya. The witch scared him, and he stood back, not letting go of Seto's robe.

"_**I--I**_? _**I**_?" The witch cackled, rolling strange objects in her hands. She released them, and Seto noticed that they were tiny bones. Of what? He did not want to know. "_**I--I think what you want to know, Seto, is why I am showing up here now, w--when you and Katsuya have met.**_" Saying this, the witch began shivering, and cooed at the pet on her shoulder.

"What is this nonsense?" Seto almost shouted. "You are as mad as you are hideous."

The witch cackled again, drooling as she did so. Her greenish spit hit the ground with a thud, and she moaned as her winged creature flapped its wings.

"I won't ask again…" Seto began, but was interrupted as the witch began to chant.

"_**Mm…. G--Go…**_" She took in a deep breath, and letting it out, continued. "_**Gozaburo's plan---Gozaburo m--must not discover. Mandook must not discover**_…"

"What?" Seto gaped. "You know Gozaburo?"

Katsuya was just as surprised. He heard his Chief's name pass that witch's lips.

"_**Tawasaki… Tawasaki…**_"

"Father? My father?" Seto stared on, bewildered. Could this witch be trusted? And how did she know of his father? Of Gozaburo? And Seto recognized the name Mandook. He knew that that person was the leader of Katsuya's own tribe.

Seto tried to decipher this witch's story. How did she know his father? Closing his eyes, Seto took a soothing breath, and thought back to his father. Seto remembered. He remembered his father mentioning a witch -- long ago. Opening his eyes, Seto asked, "Is your name Mini?"

He got a reaction. He watched as the witch trembled. She did so as if drugged, and sighed as if releasing whatever she had inhaled. "_**Mini! Yes! Yes. I -- I am Mini… That is what they call me**_."

"Mini," Seto nodded. "I remember my father's stories when I was a child. He told me about a witch named Mini, named for her ugliness. And he told me that she told him and Gozaburo of a baby that would be born…"

"_**Born!**_" Mini shrieked, interrupting Seto. She scooted forward, sitting on her hands and knees. The creature upon her shoulder flapped into the air, startled by its master's movement. She appeared as if begging Seto for coins, bowing her head low. She shivered, and Katsuya nearly stepped forward to see if she was alright, but Seto pushed him back.

"_**The markings…The markings!**_" She breathed in, harshly. "_**No! No! No!**_"

Slowly, her head lifted. She grinned up at Seto and Katsuya, parting her teeth. They stared on, just watching her slithery self rock back and forth. Suddenly, Mini began laughing, it almost croaky. "_**T--the dragon and the wolf w--were not supposed to meet. The legend has turned… The legend…**_"

"_**The two of you -- are both in serious danger.**_" Her giggling ceased, becoming hacking coughs.

"What do you mean?" Seto questioned. Mini's outrageous story was causing him to tighten. And turning, he could see that Katsuya was feeling very afraid. "What legend?"

"_**The legend!**_" Mini shouted, causing Seto and Katsuya to step back in fright. She crawled forward, not seeming human. She grabbed Seto's robe and Katsuya's leg. The two found that they could not move, and only could they watch on with fear as Mini stood before them, her face still half showing. Seto and Katsuya could smell gunk on her breath, and both held their breaths.

"_**The dragon…**_" Mini hissed, forcefully ripping the cloth from Seto's robe. It revealed his marking, the blue dragon glowed in the dark. Katsuya stared on with wide eyes, and Seto could only gap at the witch's magic. "_**A--and the wolf**_…" Mini cackled, forcing off the piece of fur on Katsuya's left arm. His own marking, the green wolf, glowed in the dark. They seemed to glow brighter as Mini forced the two arms to connect.

Smirking at them, Mini sighed as the dragon and wolf interlocked. "_**T--the dragon and the wolf… They h--have met. Watch. Watch the power resonating...**_"

Mini released them, and the two could find they could move again. Neither dare, only able to stare wide-eyed at the magic before them. The two markings glowed brightly, making the cave dark no more.

Rising his head, Katsuya eyed Seto, terribly frightened. "Seto?"

"W--what is this?" Seto shook his head. "What is this?"

Backing away, Mini found her cackle. She leaned down, picking up her bony pieces from the rocky floor. "_**Mm… Together, the dragon and the wolf defeated the hungry spider. Y--you worked together, and escaped.**_"

"W--we…" Seto paused. He grew angry. "You! You broke open the earth! You were the one that sent that spider after us!"

Mini cocked her head left and right, doing so like a toad eyeing a fly. "_**Yes! Yes! I--I did. I did that. I did not bring you to this place t--though. Y--you two did that on your own, and I saw. I--I saw…**_"

"Why?" Seto yelled, sounding desperate. "What do these marks on our arms really represent? What do they mean?"

"_**M--mean? No! No!**_" Mini moved back, hitting her back against the cave's wall. "_**No! Said too much. Said too much!**_"

"_**Y--you! Dragon and wolf! M--must not see each other a---anymore. No -- no more! No! Go! Go away! Go**_!" She placed her hand out.

"Wait!" Seto shouted, but too late. He felt a heavy force push him, and he and Katsuya disappeared.

As her two guests vanished, Mini rocked back and forth, crying lightly. Her pet re-rested on her shoulder, and her bony hand moved up to pet it.

"_**Seto and Katsuya… N--now that they have met, they--they are in danger. They -- they must not see each other a--anymore. I--if they do. If they do! Ah!**_" Mini looked up, revealing her hideous face. She appeared bony, almost skeletal with little skin. Her hair was raggedy gray, and stringy. She fell back, hitting her head against the rocky surface. Her batty pet flew off, shrieking.

"_**I s--smell the rising of blood. I smell their fear, and I s--smell their deaths drawing near**_."

-End Chapter Ten-

OH MY GOSH! I want to apologize now, for Mini's strange way of speaking, but that is all meant to be that way! Hope it's readable!

**Seto: **That was a weird ass chapter!

But now you and Katsuya know of your markings! What will happen?

**Katsuya: **Man, that Mini is one ugly witch!

You better be careful of what you say, Katsuya. Mini is one of my OC'S, so I can make her appear and turn you or Seto into toads.

**Katsuya: ***silent* O--okay! I--I thought you were sick again?

I am. I wrote this chapter all in two nights! Yesterday and tonight! So if there are grammar or spelling errors, I apologize now! My cold from last week turned worse, however, and so I've been lying on the couch watching television. It's been kind of nice, actually.

**Seto: **Humph! If I were sick, I'd be right at my desk, working hard and diligently!

**Katsuya: **Yeah? Well, that's only because you have no friends! So, you let the time pass on by working your ass off!

**Seto: ***hits Katsuya over the head with a frying pan. Don't ask me where he got it*

**Katsuya: ***passes out*

Umm…. *pokes Katsuya with a stick* I think you killed him.

**Seto: **Good! Let's get a shovel and bury him. That way we won't have to listen to his annoying nonsense!

I wouldn't do that if I were you, Seto.

**Seto: ***holding shovel* Why not?

Because, you might angry -- them! *points to the many Katsuya fan girls and fan boys.

**Seto: **T--there are so many! Who knew that this mutt could be so fucking popular?

Yes. Well, anyway everyone, here is Chapter Ten! I hope you enjoyed, and please keep reading and reviewing! Until next time! *turns, watching Seto digging a Katsuya sized hole* Um…

Bye for now!


	12. Eleven: The Legend's Truth

**Legend of Glory**

**--**

**Eleven: The Legend's Truth**

**--**

"_Wait_!"

--

Seto fell, landing on his feet. He held his hands out, preventing his body from completely falling over. He turned, watching Katsuya land beside him. Katsuya did not react to the fall in the same way, however, and tragically stumbled forward, rolling onto his back.

Wincing, Katsuya squeezed his eyes shut, hiding the reflection of the sun from his view. He turned on his side, opening his eyes to see Seto watching him with concern.

"Are you all right?" Seto asked.

"Y--yeah," hissed Katsuya, sitting up. "What just happened?"

Shaking his head, Seto allowed his eyes to drift over Katsuya's marking. Getting to his feet, Seto stumbled over to Katsuya, and pushed the man down.

"Hey!" Katsuya shrieked, watching Seto grab his left arm. "What are…?" He bit his lip, keeping silenced as Seto examined the wolf marking.

"Where did you get this mark?" Seto asked. He sounded harsh, but the man was nothing more but desperate, almost afraid by the marking. As Katsuya kept quiet, Seto's tone sharpened. "I asked you a question!"

"I was born with it," Katsuya answered swiftly. He shoved Seto off of him, and backed away.

"Born with it," Seto shook his head. "I was, as well." Seto revealed his own marking, the dragon no longer glowed. "What does this all mean?"

Standing, Katsuya growled. "I don't care! And I also don't care about what that old hag said! How can we just stop seeing each other?"

"Of course," Seto said, also standing. "How devastated would you be if you couldn't see me?"

A moment of pause followed. Katsuya stared, gaping from shock. Slowly, his lips locked as his head lowered, suddenly finding the grass below fascinating. "U--uh… Well…" Katsuya shrugged.

"I understand," Seto smirked. He whistled for Blue Eyes, listening for her cacophonous wings. She soon came, flapping to the ground with such ease. Getting upon Blue Eyes, Seto turned to Katsuya. "I have something I must do! It is very fascinating that we are more alike than we seem! These markings are no coincidence, mutt, and I shall prove it to you!" Kicking Blue Eyes into gear, the dragon rose into the air and began decent as Seto shouted, "See you tomorrow!"

"See ya…" Katsuya softly voiced, allowing his mind to wander.

What was the purpose of the markings?

What devilish plan was that witch plotting?

--

"Eighteen. Fifty. Seventy-two. One hundred."

"Again!"

Licking his lips, Noa began to repeat what he had read. He read over words -- again and again. He followed rules of spells and ideas within the many pages of spell books sitting before him. His father was working him hard, and yet he wished to know why. He knew that he would not take his father's place as ruler someday. That job was to be given to Seto. And why? Only because of, to Noa, some stupid mark that means shit to the young turquoise haired boy's mind. But he obeyed his father's wishes, continuing studying and training. "Eighteen. Fifty. Seventy-two. One hundred."

"Good," Gozaburo nodded, patting his son's shoulder. "You are doing quite well, my son. Continue."

"Yes, father," Noa answered.

From the doorway, Seto entered. He listened, watching Noa working before him. The boy was not nearly as far in study as Seto was. Seto was far more advanced, not only due to him being older, but do to him being wiser, and more intelligent. Still, Noa was a fine boy doing a fine job. Though not related, Seto somehow was proud of Noa's hardworking confidence.

"Ah! Seto," Gozaburo looked up, moving away from his son to talk with Seto. "You are here at an interesting time. Did you need something?"

"I've left something in the library," Seto lied. His lie was only somewhat truthful. He'd go to the library to search, but not for something he had misplaced. He was going for answers. Answers of his marking. Answers of his past. Answers that his father never dared reveal to him.

"I see," Gozaburo said. "Well, it is not like you to lose things Seto. If you need any help, do not hesitate to ask me."

"Thank you," bowed Seto. He took his leave, moving past Noa and into the library down the stone-cold hallway.

Noa, watching Seto's body disappear behind doors, turned his attention on his father.

"Keep reading," ordered Gozaburo.

Sighing, Noa continued with his studies.

--

"No."

"That doesn't help."

"Ugh…."

Seto had begun searching the library. He searched through documents of all kinds, scrolls, papers, and tablets. He was coming on empty with his search, but he was hardly close to giving up. He knew that somewhere, anywhere, there are hidden secrets no one has told him. He continued, taking one book off shelves and shelves of books. He continued on.

Finally, a certain book caught his eye. Unlike the others, it was old, almost dusty. Brown in color, its pages appeared to be falling out, some in pieces, and some already missing. Gently, Seto held the book out, and opened its fragile pages. Inside, he was almost startled by what he saw. Many images, some of his marking, some of the wolf marking. Images shined of the dragon and wolf facing each other, glaring at the other with people surrounding them. In those images, the people lie dying, bloody and wounded. As the dragon was attacking the wolf, the wolf was attacking the dragon.

The images were terrifying, and quite startling. Seto stared, unsure as if why the images would be as such. He turned to the next page, hoping to see anyway around the frightening sight. On this page, words were spread across. The language was of Seto's tribe. He was thankful for that, and began to read what he could, even with some letterings faded and worn.

"Legend speaks that in years to come, a child will be born with the sign of the mark. The marking shall be burnt into the skin of the child, him or her unable to remove it from its position. It shall take the form of that which the people command, and it shall never fade, nor shall it ever disappear by cuts to the flesh. It shall be a sign, a sign that commands thee people to follow that child when it is grown, and accept that child as their new leader."

"However…" Seto flipped the page. "Ye child shall be warned, for it shall not be the only born with the sign. Another child shall be born, that child with a similar mark of its peoples' guardians. And as is said, both the child of the tribe of dragons must protect his people from the one with the mark of the wolf. If it is not done as such, then the tribe of dragons shall crumble."

Not finishing reading, Seto shut the book tight. His eyes meet with the ceiling above, showing his disappointed frown. "Oh father. Why didn't you tell me?"

"For safety reasons, and beyond such…"

Startled, Seto turned. His gaze met Gozaburo's.

"I must admit that I had never believed the legend," Gozaburo smirks, moving over to Seto. He slowly took the book from Seto's hands, flipping it open to gaze at the images. "The story seemed maniacal, I might add, as such stories are. Though I was a nonbeliever, many believed. Your father was one of them."

"How shocked we were when you came into this world," continued Gozaburo. "I can still remember when I first saw the mark." Closing his eyes, Gozaburo took a deep breath, allowing the past memories to leave him. "Such wonder. Such an honor, on your parents part. They were so proud when you came into this world. Even more were they when they saw the mark."

Closing the book, Gozaburo passed Seto, setting the book where it belonged. "They were wonderful people, your parents. They wanted everything to be perfect for when you would take my place. I almost felt disrespected by them, as if they were eagerly awaiting my death." Turning, Gozaburo faced Seto. His eyes, stern and empty, focused on Seto's own trembling eyes of sorrow. "Pity they have not survived to see you now. You've grown wise, and I know that you have made me proud."

Gozaburo circled around Seto, allowing his chapped lips to draw close to Seto's left ear. Seto could feel the man's breath upon his skin, and it made him shiver with fear. Gozaburo, though he hid his true intentions for Seto, was easily winning Seto's despair by mentioning the boy's parents. "But I must ask," Gozaburo began, his words only a whisper in Seto's ear. "Why is it that you haunt for details of the past? Why do you suddenly care about the story?" Grinning, Gozaburo saw Seto tighten, so he understood that his words were cutting Seto deeply. "Ah… You are that interested? Perhaps you are interested by the other side of the story?"

Seto spoke not. He allowed his lips to partially part, but that gained Gozaburo's confidence. Of course, the man was correct.

"I see," said Gozaburo, stepping back. "You are most curious. So, I shall commend to any questions you may have."

"You are -- serious?" Seto asked, quite startled that Gozaburo would allow such for him.

"I am," Gozaburo smiled. "However, there is a small catch…"

"Of course," Seto smirked. "What do you want?"

"Questions," Gozaburo went on. "I deserve questions from you."

"Questions from me?" Seto shook his head, taking a seat before his leader. "I - I am sorry, High Gozaburo," Seto stuttered. He blinked, trying to process what Gozaburo wanted to ask. "I do not understand. I have nothing to give."

"Just promise me," Gozaburo said. "That is all I ask."

Should he be cautious? Shall Seto allow such an offer? He had no other choice. He needed to know. He had to know everything of the legend. If Gozaburo knew more of the tribe Katsuya was born into, Seto would be most delighted. He did not want to admit, but he was afraid of asking Katsuya. The other, surely still frightened after the meeting with the witch, Mina, made Seto not want to push anything onto Katsuya.

Though he hated his situation, Seto would allow Gozaburo to answer him any questions, and Seto would oblige by offering answers to Gozaburo's own questions. Seto had to trust the man, even if he did despise him.

He nodded his head. "Agreed."

"Agreed," smirked Gozaburo, resting a palm on the stone table he and Seto sat in front of. "Ask away."

And as the offer was made, Seto began his questioning. He asked Gozaburo so many, wanting to know everything. He asked of the tribe with wolves. He asked where they come from, what their business was with the Doragon Tribe. Sadly, Gozaburo knew so little, to Seto's disappointment. They had not believed the tribe actually existed, for the legend was meant to be legend.

Next, Seto asked of the images in the book. He pondered why his tribe and the Doragons had to fight with this other tribe.

"War is mysterious," Gozaburo answered. "War -- happens because of hatred towards people different in appearance from another. It is sad, yet sometimes necessary."

"Necessary?" said Seto, him confused by Gozaburo's response.

"Indeed," Gozaburo continued, rubbing at his chin in thought. "Sometimes it is necessary to fight when others are being hurt, or even when they are the first to attack. And sometimes war is necessary due to -- social reasons."

"You see, Seto, not everyone in this world deserves death. However, not all deserve to live. The weakest die as the strongest survive, and if there ever comes a time that any outsiders threaten this village, I will surely show them that we are the superiors."

Seto stayed still, silent. Gozaburo's words were piercing, deadly. Them filled Seto with uncertainty. He bit at his thumb, allowing his mind to wonder. He hardly noticed Gozaburo's intrigued smirk, the man clearly wanting to pierce Seto's mind -- discover everything Seto wished to, or may already know.

"Seto," said Gozaburo. "I believe that it is my turn to ask you a simple question."

The agreement had been made, so Seto slowly nodded his head. He kept silent until the question would be spoken.

"I am quite interested," Gozaburo began. He stood, walking around to stand beside Seto. He kneeled, making sure Seto's eyes met with his. "Here is my first question. Why so interested in this legend all of a sudden? You are -- not hiding something from me, I assume?"

Silent only for a moment, Seto closed his eyes, and looked away from Gozaburo. "No. I have nothing to hide. I am just -- concerned for myself."

"You are that selfish?" Gozaburo asked.

"No," Seto nearly shouted, his hands becoming fists. "I am merely interested, and nervous. I -- I do not know how well I shall be at being a ruler to these people. You -- do such an honorable job, High Gozaburo, knowing fact after fact. Why is it that I must carry on your wishes all because of a silly mark?"

Interesting. Seto was willingly spoiling how much of a weakling he could be. But it was an act, Gozaburo knew for sure. Smirking, he straightens up. "Seto, the marking is a sign of the guardians that protect us." He took hold of Seto's hand, firmly. He forced up the long sleeve, revealing the mark of the dragon. "The dragon -- is a fierce, yet loyal creature."

"I -- I understand…" Seto said, wishing for Gozaburo to be finished with his thoughts on the matter. He did not want to reveal Katsuya to anyone -- yet. He stood to his feet, hoping to show Gozaburo that he needed to get home, and have dinner with Mokuba.

"One final question," Gozaburo smirked, however, ruining Seto's chance at escape. He set his hands on Seto's shoulders, squeezing forcefully, but not too hard against the material of Seto's robe, it sliding across his skin underneath. "How is it that you've discovered the second part of the legend? Is there something you'd like to tell me, Seto?"

Seto allowed himself still, calm. He would not allow Gozaburo to cause him fear. He would not allow himself to fall victim to Gozaburo's devilish grin. "I heard whispers through town. That is all. And I am very upset…"

"Mm," Gozaburo sighed. He straightened again, folding his hands behind his back. "Well then, I understand your wishes."

"Thank you," Seto whispered, showing himself out of the library. He didn't dare look back. He didn't dare think of Gozaburo's thoughts or facial expression. Seto only wanted to escape, to return home, and reflect upon the information he had discovered.

It was time to get to work.

--

That next day, Seto finished his work with such ease. He sat across from Noa, finishing answering some spell questions in a book of his. Already he was on page twenty of the book, as Noa continued reading through page eight.

Eyeing the outdoor sky through the window, Seto closed his book for the day. As he did such, Gozaburo entered the room. "Seto? Leaving so soon?"

"I have finished with my daily exercises," Seto said. This was the truth, and he had so much he wished to discuss with Katsuya. "A day of relaxation is ahead of me."

"Very well," Gozaburo sneered, eyeing his son.

Beside Gozaburo stood another, this man dark and quiet. The man's face hid behind the hood of his black robe, but Seto guessed that the man was an accountant to Gozaburo. "Well then, Seto, I shall see you tomorrow?"

"Yes," Seto said. Standing, he bowed to Gozaburo before taking his exit.

As Seto vanished, Gozaburo turned his attention on the hooded man. He no longer smiled. No longer did he act pleasant. He showed his true side, one not of fakeness. He sternly glared at the man beside him, and he nodded coldly.

"Follow him!"

-End Chapter Eleven-

I apologize for the delay. Here's chapter eleven. Please be patient with me. Thank you.


	13. Twelve: Enemies?

**Legend of Glory**

**--**

**Chapter Twelve: Enemies?**

**--**

Blue Eyes flew down into the forest, understanding her companion's daily schedule. She did not mind entering the forest. It gave her time to spread and stretch her wings. She disliked being rope-tied while Seto worked. However, Blue Eyes was still uncertain of Katsuya and his wolf friend. The boy smelled fine, and apparently Blue Eyes's chosen has grown a liking to the blonde Beast.

As long as Seto was happy, Blue Eyes did not mind.

She lands in her usually spot, a soft dirt clearing. Little trees meant better landing space. Lowering her head, Blue Eyes waited as Seto leaped off of her. He pats her head, and she screeches with satisfaction, glad that her chosen's warm hands had time to give her a pet.

"I shall return shortly," Seto would say to her, each time. After doing so, he'd disappear towards the direction of the waterfall, leaving Blue Eyes to have some time in the forest. At times, she'd eye Seto and the other through the thicket of the trees, them unaware of her presence. Doing so out of concern, Blue Eyes would notice, at times, the blonde's giant wolf guardian watching, as well.

Seems she wasn't the only concerned for her chosen.

So, another day has come. Blue Eyes lowered her head, waited for Seto to get on solid ground. He patted her, and whispered, "I shall return shortly," as he vanished into the forest.

Yawning, Blue Eyes decided rest was a good plan. She lay upon the soft soil, and slowly her eyes shut tight. Sadly, she is unable to sleep, for as her body relaxes, a sudden sound forced her to become aware.

Lifting her head, Blue Eyes watched with wonder as a Doragon flied up top a large, tanned dragon, and landed not far behind her. The Doragon's face was covered by the clothing he wore. He jumped off his dragon, spotting Blue Eyes staring at him. He smirked behind his mask, and walked past Blue Eyes, following Seto's trail.

Concerned, Blue Eyes stood. She decided to get a peek at her chosen, and hope that this sudden Doragon strange would cause him no harm.

--

A new afternoon had come, and Flame raced his chosen through the trees. He was used to this strange, new routine of his chosen's. The trail to the waterfall was simple to follow, and it allowed Flame to work his muscles. Yet, Flame upset easily, and having to watch Katsuya spend an afternoon with that strange, tall man made Flame uneasy.

The man seemed polite enough, and he has not hurt Katsuya. Flame was glad, for that. But Flame had an even more unsure feeling for the taller man's companion. The dragon, she was much stronger than he, he could feel. He could not shred the blue scales protecting her skin.

On occasion, he'd quietly sit, and watch Katsuya and the other without them knowing. But, at times Flame would notice the dragon sitting afar, also eyeing the two. He knew why she was there. She was protecting her own master, and Flame understood that. However, if she dared try hurting Katsuya, Flame promised his self that he'd rip her head clean off.

Otherwise, things seemed well. They arrive, and Flame is pulled to a halt. He kneels forward, allowing Katsuya to climb off of his back. Turning his head, Flame stuck his tongue out, excitably glad every time Katsuya rubbed his head, moving behind to scratch his ears. Flame was still loved, he knew, and with his chosen entertaining the tall man, Flame had the opportunity to hunt or relax.

Watching Katsuya vanish towards the waterfall, Flame curled into a ball. He guessed some sleep would do good. However, that thought soon left him. Lifting his head, Flame took a good sniff, sensing something wasn't right. He stood, allowing his nose to track the new scent.

Realizing it came near the waterfall, Flame's concern for his chosen immediately kicked in. He trotted towards the waterfall, staying low in case nothing was the matter. Still, he was unsure.

--

Seto and Katsuya stepped into the clearing at the same time. The waterfall was as amazing as ever, throwing steam off as it hit the small lake below. Upon seeing one another, each smirked before stepping closer.

"Katsuya," Seto began, "I have much to speak with you about."

"Uh…" Katsuya rubbed the back of his head. "About what?"

Truly, Seto believed that Katsuya was as dumb as he looked. Sighing, Seto forced his hand on Katsuya's left arm, roughly pulling off the small leathered band. Revealing the wolf mark, Seto pushed it into Katsuya's face. "About this, or have your possibly forgotten what had happened here the other day?"

"I didn't forget!" Katsuya shouted, pushing Seto off him. Rubbing his arm, he glared. "What about it?"

"Katsuya, do you not understand our fate?" Seto asked, a bit disappointed with Katsuya's childlike manner. Seto was more fascinated by the legend, yet Katsuya seemed to not care for a single second. "You and I are part of a great history, Katsuya. Now, I do not know about your tribe, but mine somehow knew all about me, you, and the markings on our arms."

Staying silent, Katsuya could only blink in shock.

"What I speak is truth," Seto continued. "I had found an old book. Contained inside was crystal proof of our coming into this world. You are to take leader when your leader passes, are you not?"

"Yes," Katsuya whispered.

"I, as well," Seto went on. "But what bothers me is…"

A sudden crunch made Seto pause. He turned, standing ground as the hooded man came through the thicket. The man was taller than Seto, by a good three or so inches. He seemed strong, muscular, even with his face hidden by the black hood. He was frightening by sight, and Katsuya found himself scooting to hide behind Seto. "S--Seto…"

"Shh…" Seto warned Katsuya, knowing very well the man's identity. "Why have you come?"

"Seto," the man spoke, his voice cold and harsh, "I was given orders by the High Gozaburo. And now, I must ask that you and your friend come back with me to see him."

"Why am I not surprised?" sighed Seto. Smirking, he crossed his arms over his chest, not acting afraid of the other man. "I knew that when I talked with him, he had let it go too easily. But I am afraid I'll have to turn down that order."

"The High Gozaburo asks for nothing more but a single request," the man went on. "If I were to find out anything, I am to report back to him. You cannot ignore his highness's request, Seto. So, please come calmly, both of…"

Just at that time, Flame leaped through the bushes. He landed, and rushed forward, growling lowly at the strange man. Flame's sudden appearance made Seto and Katsuya jump, but it most terrified the hooded man. He backed a few steps. "T--the cursed creature…" Whistling, the hooded man called forth his dragon, it enraged and prepared to fight Flame.

"No," Katsuya cried. He tried pushing past Seto, but Seto held Katsuya down.

"Don't be stupid," Seto shouted. "Katsuya! Stop!"

At that time, Blue Eyes crawled into the scene, charging the hooded accountant's dragon. She screeched harshly, threatening the man to even dare hurt Seto or Seto's new friends.

Seeing Blue Eyes, the man called off his dragon. He knew he could not win this. Removing his hood, the man revealed a hideous, scarred face. His purplish hair, tied in a ponytail, fell to the middle of his back. His eyes were dark, and icy.

"Of course," Seto sneered. "Bata…"

"Seto, our tribe has feared this day may come," Bata said. "We prayed that it would not, however. Most wished the legend was false, but I knew from the start that it was true. And now that I have witnessed with my eyes you protecting one of -- them!" Bata lowered his eyes, ashamed. "You have destroyed us all!"

Bata got atop his dragon. He glared at Katsuya, seeing that the boy had the mark. "Heed this warning, Seto! If you value our tribe's safety, you will come with me now!"

Staying firm, Seto sweated out of uncertainty. What should he do? He turned, eyeing Katsuya's face. The mutt seemed delicate as he rarely did, watching Seto with sad, unknown eyes. Katsuya was afraid. Smiling softly at Katsuya, Seto turned his attention back on Bata, standing tall and vigilant.

"Idiot," Bata hissed. "You have doomed us all!"

With this said, Bata took the reins, and his dragon swooped into the air. Seto and Katsuya covered their eyes from the heavy wind, only to uncover them once Bata was gone.

"W--what did he mean?" Katsuya shakily asked. "Seto? What's going on?"

"Something awful," Seto whispered. He lowered his gaze to the ground, trying to decipher a plan. "Katsuya, what I read in that book makes us appear as enemies. Our destiny to meet was never meant to be."

"That can't be true," Katsuya argued. "Seto, we haven't done anything wrong!" Frowning, Katsuya took Seto's right hand, holding it softly. "What will become of you if you go back?"

"I can handle my leader," Seto said, though his voice was shaking. He was completely unbalanced by Bata's rough intrusion. He knew Bata was a terribly evil man, and had been Gozaburo's right-hand accountant and bodyguard for many years. Even before Seto was born. He understood Bata's past as a loner, with no family, the man grew up a villainous criminal, murdering many Doragon men and women. However, Gozaburo gave the man a second chance under his oath. Bata accepted the order, better to have some justice rather than spending a lifetime chained up. "But if worse comes to worse, if I do not show here tomorrow afternoon -- following days. Katsuya, you must promise you'll never come back here again."

"I can't do that," Katsuya growled, grabbing Seto's robe fiercely. "I won't do that! You're coming with me!"

Startled, Seto hardly seemed caring for his robe and appearance. He could only gaze into Katsuya's eyes, them focused and serious. "Are you mad?"

"My Chief can help ya," Katsuya smiled, feeling confident. "He won't let anything happen, I swear. W--we won't have to fight each other when he sees how much ya--ya mean to me…" Pausing, Katsuya backed away, releasing his grip on Seto's robe. He rubbed at his hands nervously, almost embarrassed by what he had spoken. He looked up, noticing Seto's somewhat shocked expression. "Please?"

Taking the thought into consideration, Seto assumed all possibilities. With Katsuya's offer, Seto would be able to see Katsuya's people, village -- life. He'd see how they worked, how they acted, and how they lived. But, he couldn't endanger Katsuya's people. "Katsuya, I…"

Suddenly, the ground began trembling. Seto and Katsuya grabbed one another, listening hard to a sudden screech coming their way. Seto recognized the shriek, it dark and fierce. The shriek was of Gozaburo's chosen dragon, a mighty male with purple scales and blood, red eyes.

Swiftly, Seto took Katsuya's hand in his, ordering Katsuya to run. They made way in the direction of Katsuya's village, running fast with Flame and Blue Eyes spreading out in order to confuse Gozaburo. Seto ordered Katsuya to stay low as they rushed through the trees, praying to not be seen.

"Seto," Katsuya shrieked as he nearly stumbled. "Seto -- what's going on?"

"Bata's dragon is fast," Seto gasped, keeping sure Katsuya ran at his pace. "That sound was of my leader's royal dragon. They're headed this way -- and we need to find a safe haven."

"Oh…" Katsuya followed faster, and he attempted to concentrate on their situation. Just then, he remembered. "Seto! Follow me!" Unleashing his hand from Seto's grip, Katsuya rushed forward, not even caring to watch Seto's expression turn confused.

"Katsuya, where…?" Seto began, but Katsuya just demanded he follow.

Katsuya knew a hiding spot.

Shrugging, Seto quickly followed, hoping to the heavens Gozaburo was not eyeing them from somewhere above. He stealthily followed Katsuya through very thick brushes, and trees covered in many dark green leaves. They climbed down a steep hill, hiding underneath rocks as they made it to the bottom.

Once on the bottom, Katsuya took Seto's hand, leading him towards a small cave just to the right. It was covered in veins of green and pink flowers, perfectly hidden from those who may walk by it. Katsuya led Seto in, closing the veins behind them. It darkened the cave further, making it a safe hiding spot. However, it did not go to far in, only a few steps ahead was a circular area. Seto sat down, and Katsuya copied.

"How'd you know this was here?" asked Seto.

"My friend, Hiroto, and I would come here all the time when we wanted to get away from our parents," Katsuya answered with a smile. "It's the safest spot I know. We discovered it when I was only seven years old."

"This is great," Seto softly spoke. "For now, anyway. I do not know how long he'll search."

"I--I don't understand, Seto," Katsuya said. "What's going on?"

Deciding now was the best time for explanations, Seto sat close to Katsuya. "Katsuya, I found a book containing details on a legend passed down by my people. In that legend states a child to be born with the marking of a dragon. I have that marking, as you've seen. When the time comes, I shall become the leader of my people…"

Katsuya's sudden gasp made Seto pause.

"T--that's unreal," said Katsuya, afraid by the words. "The legend is same in my village. The one born with the mark will lead, and -- I have that mark."

"It is clear that our tale is no legend," Seto answered, leaning against the rocky cave wall. He moaned a bit, growing Katsuya's concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine," Seto quickly replied. "J--just twisted my wrist a bit when climbing down the hill.

Slowly, Katsuya moved his body over Seto's. Seto watched in silence as Katsuya took his hand. Wincing, Seto stayed still as Katsuya rubbed the bruise. "Can you move it?"

"I--I think so…" Seto said, but as he bent his hand, his wrist fought his movements, stinging him. "Ah…"

"Seto," Katsuya worriedly voiced.

"Shit," cursed Seto. "I don't think it's broken, but I guess I hurt it more than I assumed."

Thinking as he bit his lip, Katsuya took the cloth that he once used to cover his marking. It was perfect size for bandaging Seto's hand. "Here, wrap this around it and keep it still."

Seto watched, his eyes redeeming shock by Katsuya's working magic. Katsuya gently wrapped the leather over the bruise, tying it carefully with the necklace he had taken from his neck. As Katsuya finished, he leaned back as Seto rested.

"Thanks," Seto softly muttered, resting his hand over his lap.

"When we get to my village, Chief Mandook can heal it for you," Katsuya smiled, re-sitting himself next to Seto.

"Katsuya…" Seto spoke, beginning to dispute. However, he knew Katsuya wanted this.

"Please, Seto," Katsuya whispered, his eyes already shut and exhausted. "I--don't want you to get hurt. Just promise me, please?"

How could Seto say no? He listens, lowered his eyes over Katsuya. The mutt was fast asleep. Sighing, Seto got as comfortable as he could, making sure his wrist rested well against the soft cloth of his robe. Shutting his eyes, Seto softly whispered his answer through the darkening cave:

"I promise…"

-End Chapter Twelve-

Hi.

**Katsuya: **We missed ya the last chapter!

**Seto: **Puh. You were lazy enough to leave us out!

I was NOT lazy, excuse you! I -- well, I've been sick.

**Seto: **Here it comes with the cold.

Not a cold! Worse! I have a UI.

**Katsuya: **What's a UI?

Urinary infection…

**Seto & Katsuya: **…..

I knew you'd understand. So, this is a short chapter, and I apologize for that. The medicine my doctor gave me to fight my UI make me dizzy, so when I'm in front of the computer screen for a long time, I get kinda *la-la-la* But I will not stop writing chapters.

**Seto: **Your readers would be so disappointed.

**Katsuya: Well, at least it's getting exciting!**

**It is! Thank you, Katsuya. And to everyone, I hope you keep reading. I will finish this story. I promise. **


	14. Thirteen: Pain is Among Them

**Legend of Glory**

**--**

**Thirteen: Pain is Among Them**

**--**

Gozaburo sat upon his mighty dragon. Massive, it covered in rough, black scales. It's beady red eyes shined like jewels in the dark, musky night. It's jaw held long, razor teeth, millions sharp and strong. It hissed with hate at Bata, the man knowing punishment was coming for him. They stood where he knew he had interacted with Seto and Seto's friend. But there was nothing. No waterfall. No Seto. Nothing.

"I am very disappointed," Gozaburo roughly spoke. "Bata, you claim this is the spot, but I see nothing."

"They were here," Bata spoke, mainly to himself. "I swear. They must've pulled some black magic on me." He turned his attention on his lordship, bowing his head for forgiveness. "Please, my sire, they could not have gotten far."

The high ruler's angered expression lasted only briefly. It slowly transformed into that of a small, evil grin. Closing his eyes, Gozaburo shakes his head. "No worries. Seto will surely return. I can feel it…" Gozaburo held the purple reins of his chosen's tightly. "He has no other choice. His everything is in our village. His brother, his work… He would not allow some other to take either of those away. We will wait, and when he comes back, we will form our plan." Turning, Gozaburo leads his dragon across the open clearing, and with a small magic word, Gozaburo's dragon was taking him high into the air.

"We shall not allow our tribe to be destroyed," he sneered.

**--**

Nighttime had come and gone, breaking into daylight. Animals of the night began to nestle back into their burrows, nests, and caves throughout the Forests of Kimo, as daytime animals began to immerge and feed on the grass, or other.

Two certain creatures, not recognizable by many of the animals, made their way through.

Seto and Katsuya had slept all night in the cave, surely positive that Gozaburo had not stayed out all night. They quietly made their way through the forest, dodging vines and branches along the way. Seto's hand was numb, and after checking it that morning, he saw it was a darker purple, yet it seemed more soothed. It hurt less, and with this, he and Katsuya pressed onward towards Katsuya's village.

Katsuya spoke strongly, when he wanted. He had manipulated Seto into returning with him to the village. And Seto agreed, even if Katsuya had been asleep at the time.

As the two comrades inched closer and closer, Seto found himself falling behind Katsuya. Usually, he would be ahead or right beside the blonde, but as he slowed, a wave of dizziness came over him, and he found himself collapsing into the rocks and grass below him. "Ugh…"

Alarmed, Katsuya swiftly turned, seeing Seto far behind him. He gasped, "Seto!" and rushed over to aid him. "Seto, are you alright?" Katsuya kneeled, placing a gentle touch to Seto's shoulder.

"Yeah," lied Seto. He shook his head, trying to wash away the dizziness. "I--I'm fine…"

"It's probably safe now to call Flame," Katsuya said, standing ready to whistle his chosen to take them the rest of the way. "With Flame, we'll get their triple as fast."

It sounded like a good plan, and Seto felt no need to argue. He was positive Gozaburo hadn't followed them, and they had safely made it through the night in that cave. He nodded his head. "Alright."

--

"Where is that boy?"

Nana angrily walked back and forth, worrying for her son's safety. "He promised he would not be gone overnight! What could have happened?"

Shizuka sat with Hiroto and Chief Mandook, them outside of Chief Mandook's hut. The Chief sat comfortably on an orange mat. He seemed in full concentration, his eyes closed, and a smile plastered his face. Shizuka held Hiroto's hand, them frowning up at Shizuka's mother, perfectly understanding the woman's pain.

"I am sure he is unharmed," Shizuka whispered.

"It's been nearly half the day," Nana mumbled, mostly to herself. "He's been gone for a whole two days since yesterday afternoon. Where could that boy be?"

Chief Mandook chuckled, then. His eyes remained closed, but all other eyes turned on him. "Do not fear, Nana. If Katsuya were injured, I would know. He shall return. He is struggling, at this time."

"Yes, I understand that," Nana sighed. "Still, my Chief, it gives my son no right to disappear!"

At that moment, a familiar howl echoed throughout the village. Nana gave a sigh of relief, watching as Flame walked through the trees of Kimo. Katsuya was upon him.

"See, no worries," Chief Mandook smiled, getting help with Hiroto to stand to his feet.

"Yeah," Hiroto smiles, making his way towards Katsuya, waving. "Hey Kat…" He froze his speech, staring in shock at what he saw.

Hiroto, and the others, all watched in disbelief as Katsuya hopped off Flame. With this occurring, they were able to see that Katsuya was not alone.

A man.

A stranger.

Who?

The man looked ill, having been riding behind Katsuya on Flame. Katsuya helped him off of the large wolf, and balanced him as they walked towards Chief Mandook's hut. All villagers had seemed frozen in time, only moving their heads as Katsuya and the stranger passed them. Hiroto had backed away, moving to the side. He had no words for the bizarre sight.

In seconds that seemed as hours, Katsuya and Seto reached Chief Mandook. The Chief, furious within, remained calm. His eyes never drifted away from the newcomer. The man was weak, he could tell, and injured. But he sensed that something was not right with the man. His appearance. Dress, skin, hair -- everything was alien.

"Katsuya," Nana spoke, not wishing to believe her eyes. "What…?"

"He's hurt," Katsuya calmly spoke. "Please, Chief Mandook. He -- he needs medicine. He injured his wrist pretty badly."

Chief Mandook remained silent. He would not speak to Katsuya, for doing such a dastardly thing. However, he could not refuse to help one in pain. He motioned for Katsuya and Seto to follow, and they entered the hut together. Chief Mandook stared deeply at his tribe, warning them to stay outside.

--

Katsuya welcomed Seto to lie upon the warmth of a skin. Seto did not hesitate, and took the offer. He was mesmerized by this village. Everything was so different, compared to his own tribe. As he saw, this tribe had no books, no paper. They used skins from animals to write on. They had weapons crafted from teeth. But he could not ask questions concerning Katsuya's tribe. He was gravely dizzy, and breathed heavily as Katsuya's Chief came and sat beside him.

The man was old, and scary to look at. However, Seto knew Gozaburo was far worse. He did not fear Chief Mandook's wrinkled face. He did not fear Chief Mandook's woodened staff. The man was helping him, chanting a prayer on the wrist. Seto was new to such magic. It was -- interesting. So soothing. Shortly, Seto could feel his wrist enwrapped around strong, invisible warmth. He took a deep breath, letting it flow out of him noisily.

He allowed his gaze to focus on Katsuya while the process was taking place. The mutt seemed so afraid for him. It was, almost shocking for Seto to take in. Sure, he knew Katsuya was beginning to care for him, but this much? It made Seto, though he'd dare not admit out loud, happy. The only others to care so deeply for him were his mother, father, and Mokuba.

Hearing Chief Mandook grumble, Seto reset his attention on his wrist. Unwrapped, it was no longer purple, and he tried moving it. It was much better. Seto looked up at the Chief. Those fiery eyes were watching him, hoping to gain some sort of appreciation.

"T--thank you," Seto softly whispered.

Nodding, but saying nothing to Seto, Chief Mandook turned to face Katsuya. He gave a chilling glare, and motioned for Katsuya to follow. Katsuya knew he'd have a lecture for this, but so soon? Sighing, Katsuya smiled down at Seto. "I'll be right back." Getting up, he followed Chief Mandook into another room, this one small and closed in. It was the Chief's personal sleeping sanctuary. As they sat, as the Chief remained quiet, Katsuya knew he had done wrong in bringing Seto. "C--Chief Mandook, I know that I shouldn't of brought him here, but he was hurt!"

"Where did you find that man?" Chief Mandook asked, taking Katsuya off guard.

"I…" Katsuya paused, hesitating to answer. "I -- met him in the forest."

"Katsuya," Chief Mandook began, setting his staff on his crossed lap, "That man is not like our own. He is extraneous."

"And I understand that," frowned Katsuya. "But he -- he really needed help. I couldn't just leave him to die! He's ill."

The lie was so strong, and Katsuya even made himself sound truthful. He was close to tears, and bowed before his Chief with terror and sorrow. "I thank you for healing his wrist, my Chief. I am ever grateful."

"Young Katsuya," sighed the Chief. "Do you not understand the danger of bringing an outlander here? Our village is small. Though we are strong fighters, if something were to go weary…"

"I understand those risks," Katsuya smiled. "But that won't happen. Seto is brilliant. He wouldn't hurt me, nor any…" Katsuya froze. He had said too much.

Chief Mandook was disappointed. "How long have you known him?"

"Umm…" Katsuya thought for a moment. "Many weeks now. One full moon passing."

"I am not pleased, young Katsuya," Chief Mandook sternly said.

"I'm sorry," Katsuya frowned. "But -- if he could just stay until he's well. He'll be gone, and I swear he won't tell anyone about us."

"It is difficult to decide that now," Chief Mandook answered. Grabbing a pottery bowl with orange substance in it, Chief Mandook took some into his palm, sprinkling it on the ground below him. He drew zigzags through the orange, mixing it with the brown of the dirt. "Hmm… He can stay, for now. But unless I am certain he won't lay a secret on us, I am afraid he won't be going anywhere."

"Thank you," Katsuya bowed. "I swear he'll not harm a soul."

Katsuya stood, but immediately Chief Mandook strongly spoke, "Did I say you could leave yet?"

Surprised, Katsuya slowly sat back down, crossing his legs. He bowed his head, feeling his heart beating swiftly. "I -- I'm sorry." Never. Never! Chief Mandook has never made Katsuya feel afraid. He's always been gentle, humorous, and kind.

"Young Katsuya, what also concerns me is our missed meetings," Chief Mandook said. "You have been disappearing. Why? Was it to see that man?" Chief Mandook took in Katsuya's silence to be a yes. This made him sigh in his throat, but it was low and gruff. "You cannot hide that fact from me. So -- while he rests in the room next door, you and I will continue with your practices. Understood?"

"Ya," Katsuya answered.

It was going to be a long few hours.

--

Seto had fallen asleep only seconds after Katsuya's departure with the Chief, allowing himself rest while his wrist finished healing. It hurt less, as the time went by. Chief Mandook's magic was brilliant, superior -- and used much differently than that of the High Gozaburo. Seto was learning dark, arcane powers. He was taught to create fires. Some medicines, of course, but nothing was wonderful as what had been performed on his wrist.

Soon, Seto began to awake from his slumber. His eyes open in a blur, and he blinked one or two times to understand where he was. Above him, Katsuya sat smiling down at him.

"Seto," Katsuya said. "I'm glad you're up. How do you feel?"

"I…"

How did he feel? Sitting up, Seto looked at his wrist. The purple bruise was nearly gone, now. It hardly hurt, and he could move it. "I'm fine."

"That's great," Katsuya smirked, stretching. "My Chief said that you may stay! Isn't that great?"

At the taller man's silence, Katsuya's grin disappeared. He titled his head, watching Seto look away from him. "Seto?"

"Katsuya," sighed Seto. "I -- I can't stay here."

"W--what?" Katsuya shook his head, not comprehending. "What do you mean?"

"If I stay here, Gozaburo will search and find your village," Seto went on. "I have to go back, and I have to face him. He won't hurt me. Plus, Mokuba -- I can't desert Mokuba."

"But…" Katsuya tried to argue. He tried to think of a plan, any plan, an idea! As long as it made Seto stay.

He wanted Seto to stay.

Katsuya. How was he so desperate? How was he having such feelings for the taller man that calls him names? Why is Katsuya feeling more for that man than his tribe altogether? He did not understand, and his leaning back and glazy eyes showed so. Katsuya rubbed at his eyes, pushing away any unwanted feelings, feelings he was sure would only cause further pain. "I -- I understand…"

But did he?

He knew Seto had his younger brother to watch over. Though Katsuya has never seen Mokuba, he could see Seto's utmost love for his sibling. And Katsuya had the same for his younger sister. Shamefully, he felt less protective over her. He knew, now, that she had Hiroto to watch for her, protect her, and love her. Love her -- he still did so, but not in the same aspect as Hiroto.

Katsuya still wanted Seto to stay. "Seto? Please stay? Just until your wrist heals?"

"I can't," Seto said, pushing off the leathery blanket he had been offered. "I must return. This way, they cannot track me down. This way, I will show Gozaburo no sign of weakness, and I will not allow him to communicate with you, nor your tribe. Katsuya, I do not want to put you or anyone you know in danger. I must make my leave…"

It was then that Seto noticed he and Katsuya were not alone in the room. He stared on, frozen like ice as Chief Mandook walked silently into the room. Behind the Chief stood Katsuya's family, including his father and Hiroto.

"Everyone…" whispered Katsuya, as he noticed them standing, watching. "W--we were just…" He had nothing.

Chief Mandook walked closer, pointing his finger at Seto. He threatened Seto, shaking as if Seto were a demon born straight from hell. "You. Who exactly are you, young man?"

"Please," Seto bowed his head. "I am a friend. I would never hurt you, nor any of your people. I am merely a passerby who met Katsuya in the forest."

"You lie," Chief Mandook barked. He moved closer, just inches from Seto. He stood beside Katsuya, his fiery eyes piercing through Seto's mind. "I know you lie, and I demand you speak truthful to me, boy."

"Chief, please…" Katsuya began, but he got a stern look from his leader.

"You hold your tongue," Chief Mandook ordered Katsuya.

It was a first. Katsuya was taken back by his leader's words. He bowed his head, staying silent.

"I -- come from a village across the forest," Seto answered. "However, I really did meet Katsuya in the forest."

"You come from far away," Chief Mandook interrupted. His speech was calmer, but he still kept an icy tone with Seto, not trusting the foreigner for one second. "Why leave your village?"

"To get away…" Seto said. He showed his saddest expression, it almost motionless. He showed no fear. He wouldn't. "As such with Katsuya."

Katsuya stayed still as Chief Mandook's eyes rested on him. Frowning, Katsuya looked away. The Chief already knew Katsuya fled to be at peace. Many times, nowadays, it was to see Seto. However, in the past -- Katsuya need not mention Seto's correctness of speech. Not when Seto's words were sincere as they were. He only nodded along with the speech, not making eye contact with his leader.

Not denying that fact, however, still made Chief Mandook skeptical of Seto's unnecessary arrival. With a face that could frighten a grizzly, Chief Mandook met Seto's gaze. "You do not belong here. Now that you are healed, I suggest you leave now. Quickly and quietly!"

"Yes," Seto bowed.

After bowing, Seto kneeled to place on his shoes. However, he was unaware that his sleeves were pushed up, and that his arms both were bare -- his marking in clear sight, Chief Mandook hinted blue. Harshly, he asked, "What is that on your arm?"

"Huh?" Seto looked up. He turned, wanting to avoid the question. There was no escaping his fate, not at Chief Mandook forcefully grabbed his arm, twisting it to shine the blue dragon before the Chief's widening brown orbs.

"T--the mark," Chief Mandook fell back, landing hard on the floor. Jonouchi and Nana rushed over, placing hands on his shoulders. He continued staring upward at Seto, staring with fear -- quivering. "N--no! We are ruin! We are ruin!"

"Chief, please understand…" Katsuya begged, stepping before Seto as a protective shield.

"Katsuya!" bellowed the Chief. "Katsuya has doomed us all! We are ruin now! T--the story was never false. Never false!"

Katsuya looked about. He watched his mother, his father -- his sister, and his friend. All stared with disappointment. All stared with dismay. All watched Seto as if he were a life-threatening disease.

And Katsuya has had enough.

Growling, Katsuya took Seto's hand, and together they fled. Katsuya never stopped as he dragged Seto. He never stopped at hearing his mother screaming at him to come back. He allowed his leader's shrieks and cries get blocked by his greedy ears. He ignored the sound of Hiroto chasing after him.

Together, they quickly climbed onto Flame's back, and together they made their escape into the Forests of Kimo.

"Katsuya! You idiot," Hiroto yelled after him. "You stupid idiot!"

Frowning, Katsuya held Flame's fur tightly. He felt Seto leaning against him, sighing his thanks.

"I am sorry," Seto mumbled.

And softly, Katsuya gave his reply. "No -- I am…"

-End of Chapter Thirteen-

Here we are!

**Seto: **Goody. More story.

Yes, more story! I promised I'd finish this, and I'll finish it! Just about -- ten or less chapters to go! Maybe more, actually.

**Katsuya: **It seems to be getting good.

Really? I'm disappointed in this chapter. Ugh… Yes, you heard me correctly. I am just hoping the next chapter makes up for this crap! *throws computer*

**Seto & Katsuya: **0.0

**Katsuya: **Holy…

**Seto:** *picking up pieces* My precious… NO!

Anyway, I hope the readers enjoyed this -- and I'll be back with the next chapter, hopefully soon! Bye!


	15. Fourteen: Never Say Goodbye

**Legend of Glory**

**Hey readers. Before you read, I'd like to say that to those who review this chapter, or at least one of the past last three chapters will get a long, wondrous review back from me through email. Only if you are a member of the site, though -- if it's available for me to do so. I'm too lazy, at the moment, to write everyone a short thing right here. This chapter is long, so I hope you enjoy!**

**--**

**Fourteen: Never Say Goodbye**

**--**

The waterfall's soothing splashes kept Seto and Katsuya sane. From their current escape, they had fled for the waterfall, it seeming as the one place neither felt threatened, but safe from harm. It was an uncertainty, but the men almost understood the area's value, and magic. Upon meeting the witch, Mina, they felt as if nothing could take them away from that single spot. And once they had reached it, together they collapsed at the spring's edge, each sitting, staring at each other's motionless gaze.

Seto, with a steady breath, spoke first. "Katsuya, I want to apologize to you. I misguided my instincts, and thus allowed Bata to find us."

"That wasn't your fault," Katsuya entrusted. "He was sneaky, that's all. It could've happened to either of us. But -- we couldn't stop it, either way."

"Perhaps…" Seto sighed. He shook his head, disbelieving all that had occurred. His wrist, no longer hurting, rested nicely on his lap. Thankfully, the wrist had not been broken when Seto took his stumble. "I feel -- as if this place protects us." Seto looked up, eyeing the entire perimeter. His eyes rested on the waterfall, them watching it splash and drum its enchanted waters. "I feel as if this place is something only our eyes can see. It is strange, but when Bata found us, I took notice that birds were chirping in the distance. It was as if this waterfall has always been here, yet now it seems not."

"I know what ya mean," Katsuya added on. "Now, as we sit here, there's nothing to be heard. Well, nothing but that damn waterfall."

"If I might add," Seto begun. "Perhaps -- Gozaburo could not trail our scent, for this place was keeping its scent with us. He and Bata are unable to step foot in this wondrous place. It's almost as if it's in a different spot every time we come here. However, due to it being our special somewhere, we are able to find it every time."

"That's quite a belief," Katsuya said, stunned. Seto's intelligence was making him feel awkward, yet he enjoyed hearing the other speak in that tone.

Seto chuckled. "I'm sorry." He stood to his feet, brushing off his robe. Even after his many experiences with Katsuya, he still preferred to appear clean. "Dark will come soon. I should probably…" Seto peered down, watching Katsuya's saddening expression. "Go…"

"Now?" Katsuya stood, stepping up to Seto. "No, you can't! What will they do?"

"Do not worry," Seto said. "Gozaburo wouldn't dare try anything on me. I am, after all, the next chosen to rule our people. And with Mokuba, I have nothing to fear."

"Still, ya never know," added Katsuya, not wanting Seto to leave him. Though his lips were sealed, Katsuya feared returning to his village, to his family, and to his leader. He did not want to face them. Not after the chaos he had caused. He had made a mess, and he did not wish to clean it up.

"You know we both have to return to our people," Seto firmly stated. "We cannot run away, Katsuya. Running shows weakness. We are no cowards."

"I -- I don't care," Katsuya shouted. "I just don't care anymore!"

"Katsuya!" Seto growled, taking Katsuya's arm. "Stop this!"

"Please Seto," Katsuya begged. He rushed forward, pulling Seto into a desperate hug. "Please don't go yet! Who knows when it'll be that we next see one another's faces. I -- I can't stand this pain. I can't stand this pressure. I can't stand them! I only want to stay here, in this peaceful place, but not alone. I want you with me, Seto. Please stay, just for a bit longer…"

"Katsuya…" Seto softly breathed. His ears were surprised by Katsuya's words of feeling, them strong and saddened by all that has went on. Sighing, Seto nodded his head. "I'll stay, but only for a while longer."

"Thank you," Katsuya smiled, pulling out of Seto's grip. "We should have some fun."

"Fun?" gasped Seto, unsure if Katsuya was felling right. "Katsuya…"

"Come on, Seto," Katsuya continued. "This may be the last time we see one another. At least, in a long while. Who knows if we'll be safe to see each other tomorrow. Who knows what will happen when we both go home. We can't know!"

"Y--you're right…" Seto said.

Looking around, Katsuya fixed his eyes on the waterfall. He watched it fall into the spring below. As his attention fixed back on Seto, his eyes caught a perfect spot to begin an adventure. "Come with me…" Katsuya said, taking Seto's unharmed wrist.

"Katsuya, where are you going?" Seto said, halting his footsteps so not to be dragged.

"Just come on," Katsuya said, running towards the direction of rocks next to the waterfall. Sighing, Seto followed behind Katsuya as they descended up the slippery rocks. Soon, Seto came to a large, dry rock where Katsuya had paused. "Katsuya?"

Smiling, Katsuya turned to face Seto. "Let's have some fun while we can."

He saw it. Saw the fighting tears in Katsuya's eyes. Seto knew that the blonde was attempting to brighten their situation, and he wanted them both to be cheerful, even though they cannot stay together for long. So, upon sighing in defeat, Seto nodded his head. "Alright."

With his smile widening, Katsuya asked, "Can you swim?"

Un by the question, Seto slowly nodded his head. "Yes."

"Good," Katsuya smirked, and he began to remove his clothing.

As Katsuya removed his top, it was then that Seto's eyes widened. He stared, shaking his head with befuddlement as Katsuya stripped before him. "Mutt, what are you up to?"

"Up for a swim?" Katsuya asked, finishing undressing. He gave Seto a moment to look over his body before turning to face the spring.

"You can't be serious?" Seto gaped, looking below. "Katsuya, you have no idea how deep that water is! What if you dive in and hit your head against a sharp rock at the bottom?"

"That's why it's an adventure," Katsuya giggled, preparing to jump in.

"Katsuya, I'm warning you…" Seto sneered, but at the sound of his voice, he blinked away that thought. He sounded like he cared for the blonde mutt. Didn't he? They've been through so much, and now this?

"There's no stopping me," Katsuya laughed, and before Seto could ponder any thought, he watched helplessly as Katsuya jumped.

"Katsuya!" shouted Seto, watching Katsuya enter the spring with a huge splash. He watched, waiting for the other to come up for air. He waited, and waited. "Katsuya… Oh shit!"

At that moment, Katsuya's head came bopping out of the water. Water sprayed around him as he let out a long laugh. He pulled his hair back, and turned, looking up at water. "Come on in, Seto! The water's great!"

"You -- idiot!" Seto yelled down.

"What?" Katsuya shrugged, looking innocent. "Seto, the water is perfect! And look, it's not that deep! I can stand!"

"See, I warned you," Seto argued. "You're lucky you didn't dive in head first!"

"It's not rocky at the bottom," Katsuya said, that smile still on his face. "It's sandy and soft!"

"Uh.. You are still an idiot," Seto said, but more to himself.

"Come on!" Katsuya said, splashing and turning in the water. He never let his eyes focus away from Seto, however, as he earned the taller man to join him in the refreshing spring. "Don't be a coward!"

With his mouth falling open, Seto glared down at Katsuya. "What did you just say?"

"Coward!" Katsuya said while laughing. "Coward! Chicken!"

That's all it took. Standing tall, Seto slowly began to untie his robe, pulling it up and over his head. He folded it neatly, setting it next to Katsuya's scattered leathers. Next, he pulls off his undergarments, them following his shoes. He then stood at the rock's edge, wearing nothing but the feathered necklace tied around his neck.

Below, Katsuya smirked triumphantly. He waited, watched Seto creep towards the edge. He wanted to laugh, as he noticed Seto's nervousness. "Come on in!"

"Fine!" Seto shouted back. Taking a deep breath, he pushed on his legs, and jumped in. He landed in the water right beside Katsuya, making he blonde laugh out loud as the water splashed across his face. Seto took shorter time immerging for air. As he came up, he was shivering, and he didn't look too happy. "Damn it, Katsuya! It's freezing…"

"It's not that bad!" Katsuya chuckled, watching Seto with amusement.

"Shut up," Seto shivered, waddling through the water to get to shore. "I'm outta here…" But he was stopped.

Looking down, Seto saw both of Katsuya's hands wrapped around his good wrist. "No!" Katsuya grinned. "You're not going anywhere…"

"Katsuya, let me…" Seto began, but is interrupted as a wave of water enters his mouth. He stared, shocked and angered after Katsuya deliberately splashed him. "Did you just do what I -- think you did?"

"And what are going to do about it?" Katsuya asked, splashing Seto again.

"Katsuya," growled Seto, dodging more water. "I'm warning you -- stop!" He held out his hands. "Stop…"

"Or what?" Katsuya chuckled, splashing more water. "Or what? Huh? What are you going to do?"

With a final blow of water directly aimed at Seto's face, Seto decided to make his point clear. "That's it!"

He splashed Katsuya back. The two engaged in a water war, forcing water into one another's faces, blocking with their hands. Seto made larger waves, hitting Katsuya directly in his face. He turned, laughing too hard by the fun he was having. "Okay! Okay! Uncle! You win! You win! I give up!" His laugh was dying as Seto splashed him harder. "Uncle! Uncle!"

Then, Katsuya gasped, feeling Seto's strong, muscled arms grab him from behind.

"Uncle, you say?" Seto whispered into Katsuya's ear. "You should of thought of that before!" But before having the chance to dunk Katsuya's head into the water, he paused from realization. He looked down, letting his hands release from around the blonde.

Slowly, Katsuya turned to face Seto. They eyed each other, them both so close. Only a few inches of water blocked the skin on their chests from touching.

Seto, without a motion, lifted his right hand, resting it against the coolness of Katsuya's moist cheek. He rubbed it, brushing past some of those wet, darkened blonde hairs. His fingers made circles in the dimples of Katsuya's cheek, slowly leaving that circle, Seto's thumb brushed along Katsuya's dampened lips -- his top, following his bottom. Smoothly. Sensually.

Then, he stopped.

He stopped touching Katsuya. He stopped looking into those adorable brown orbs. He turned, making his way back to shore. A faint, "I -- should go…" escaped his lips.

He had been hypnotized by Seto's warmth, but once that warmth dispersed, Katsuya found himself thinking again. He watched, surprised and worried as Seto headed towards shore. "W--wait…" Katsuya stuttered. His speech became louder. "Wait! Seto!" He swam after the other, knowing that what had just occurred was nothing new. "Seto!"

Out of the water, Seto paused, wiping at his eyes. He stood still as Katsuya came out of the water behind him, standing and staring at his back.

"Seto," Katsuya frowned. "Wait…"

Sighing in frustration, Seto turned to face Katsuya. The cool air that hit their bodies once exiting the water made both men shiver, but that was far down the list of their worries. "What?"

"Seto, we -- we can't…" Katsuya stuttered, trying to imagine what he was trying to say. He shook his head, shutting his eyes tight to think. "We -- we can't just let this go. Not here. Not now."

"Let what go?" Seto asked, though he perfectly understood.

"Don't play dumb with me," Katsuya said, his tone nearly icy. "Ya know what I mean, Seto! This! Our destiny! I don't give a damn what that old hag said! I cannot stop seeing you. I don't want to stop seeing you!"

"Why!" Seto shouted, full in demand.

"Because I -- I…" Katsuya growled, pulling at his hair. "Just because this is our destiny! And don't you deny it!" Katsuya's words were piercing, yet true. Seto could only watch, silent and still. "You know it! You know, and I know! We both are sharing these equal cravings, and we cannot fight them off. They are haunting us! They are never going to go away, are they? Are they?"

"So, what can we do about this?" Katsuya went on. "Will everything be solved if we don't see each other anymore? Will it make our families happy? Probably. We'll have time for them. But what about us? Will it make us happy? No. It won't. It won't make you happy. It won't make me happy. We'll be miserable."

Sniffing, Katsuya shook his head. "It'll make us miserable." He looked up at Seto, watching the brunette's interested spark. Katsuya walked forward, neither him nor Seto caring that they stood before one another in the nude. "Seto -- we may not get another opportunity as this. Maybe not for a long, long time…" Katsuya frowned. "I have no idea what my family will think of me. When I return home, who knows what'll happen? I understand now, and I promise to take the chance of my faults."

"And I know you will, also," Katsuya smiled. "I know that you'll be brave, and you won't allow your leader to get to you. You'll go home, greet Mokuba, and perhaps everything will turn out alright. Again, how can we know?"

"We can't! Can we, Seto?"

Sadly, Seto shook his head. "No…"

Briefly, Katsuya kept quiet. He allowed himself to look Seto over, watching with sadness. But he didn't want to be sad. He walked closer to Seto. "Seto?"

"What?" Seto softly asked.

Pausing in his tracks, Katsuya was just inches from Seto. He looked into the brunette's dark blue orbs, them seeming cold, but Katsuya saw the sorrow and peace in them. Smiling, Katsuya leaned in, and ever softly he whispered, "Kiss me."

Seto raised a brow, startled by the demand. "Excuse me?"

"Kiss me, Seto…" Katsuya repeated. "I want it. And I know you want it too."

"Katsuya…" Seto breathed out, almost moaning. "Katsuya, we…"

"We what?" Katsuya began, his anger showing. "We can't? Of course we can! And you know why? Because we can make this fucking choice! We don't need any other's permission to please ourselves! Seto, when I'm with you, I feel happy. Even when you tease me -- it feels nice. Why? Because you're noticing me. I crave for you. I long for you…" Katsuya grew tense, feeling his body growing electrified. "I want you…"

Almost floating, Seto moved his arms up, taking Katsuya's cheeks in both hands. Everything around them became still. Nothing in that world mattered, but them. Seto leaned forward, lightly brushing his lips past Katsuya's, unsure.

"Please…" Katsuya whispered. "I need you…"

And perfectly, Seto's lips met with Katsuya's. Their tongues intertwined, licking one another with great passion. They greeted the other with taste and touch, enjoying the pleasantry between sweetness and longing. While their kiss turned wild, Katsuya found himself on the grass. Seto, above him, planted gentle kisses on his neck, while his two, strong hands felt over, caressing Katsuya's smaller, wonderful body.

"S--Seto…" Katsuya whimpered, his body already longing for what it desired. "Please -- take me now. I want it so bad!"

Without saying a word, Seto could only nod. He was hard and steamed. Katsuya's beautiful nature was driving his mind wild. He needed Katsuya, as well, just as much as the mutt needed him. He pushed open Katsuya's legs, forcing them into the air. On his knees, Seto positioned himself, then ever slowly, he entered.

"Oh -- shit…" Katsuya moaned out, feeling Seto's wet warmth enter him. "Yes…"

Seto moaned, as well, it almost sticking in his throat. It was able to pass, however, as he let out a long, drawn-out sigh by the intense pressure. Slowly, he began to love Katsuya's tight entrance, pushing in and pulling out in a wonderful, aching motion. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Katsuya as their wet bodies heated against the other's touch.

"Fuck me. Fuck me harder," groaned Katsuya as the seconds passed. His own member was throbbing, its tip touching against Seto's grand chest. "Yes… More! Give me more…" His back arched as Seto hit his special spot. Katsuya let out a long, sharp wail. "Ahh…."

"Uh…" moaned Seto. He moved so perfectly, so gently. Not as rough as he did their -- first time. But then, it was only for fun. This time, it seemed serious, and Seto couldn't concentrate on the thought. He moved as if Katsuya were a bride, making sure everything was perfect. He needn't understand why -- though he blamed his body. It just made him full of more lust. Deciding to pleasure himself further, he reached a hand down, massaging Katsuya's aching member.

"Ah…" Katsuya cried out, arching his hips. This gave Seto access to dive deeper inside of him, and Katsuya's mind drove wild. "Seto! More! More!"

As seconds passed on to minutes, Seto and Katsuya lie on their sides. The two kissed, with their legs entangled. Seto's arm took turns rubbing Katsuya's chest and cock, whilst continuing pounding Katsuya from behind.

Katsuya lie, watching Seto work his magic. He did no work. Nothing. He only provided Seto with his everything… Giving Seto permission to do him hard and good. But the moment was slowly vanishing as he felt an orgasm drawing closer and closer. His body felt on fire, mixing with an electrifying crave. "S--Seto… I -- I'm going to…" But Katsuya's sentence became a scream as he unleashed an orgasm, him watching as his cum spills onto the grass.

Seto smirked, but he was yet to have his great pleasure. Pausing, he exited Katsuya only briefly, allowing him to roll Katsuya back onto his back. Pushing Katsuya's legs further into the air, Seto entered again, giving Katsuya his all and everything, pounding and pushing his own body to its limit. He was getting closer, enjoying watching Katsuya scream out in even more lust, more passion.

"Seto!" Katsuya shrieked, already re-hardening. He could feel Seto's warm, hard cock slide and rub against his prostate, it making him growing closer to a second orgasm. "Mm…"

"Katsuya," Seto breathed out, finding his orgasm coming. "Katsuya!" Seto fell over the blonde, hugging him close as he released. He let every final drop enter Katsuya's body. He listened as Katsuya screamed out with him, never wanting to let him go.

Soon, as swiftly as it began, it finished. The two men lie still, doing nothing. The only sound came of their heavy breathings, this mixing with the sound of the waterfall finally hitting their ears.

Slowly, Seto lifted his head, sharing a blissful gaze with Katsuya. Katsuya smiled up at him. Their heartbeats equally pounded. Ever softly, Seto's forehead came in contact with Katsuya's own.

Words needn't be said for their goodbyes.

--

Katsuya took a deep breath, ready to face his family, ready to face his Chief. He motioned Flame to halt, and he hopped off. The village was quiet, and Katsuya wondered why no one was outdoors. Filling a bad feeling brewing in his chest, he walked over to Chief Mandook's hut.

He peered in, noticing his sister sitting on the carpet. "Shizuka?"

Startled, Shizuka looked up. "Katsuya? Oh, thank heavens!" Standing to her feet, Shizuka rushed over, giving her brother a large bear hug. "We were all so worried!"

"Why?" Katsuya wondered. "I -- I'm the one that ran out."

"We thought something might've happened," Shizuka said. She released the hug, staring her brother in the eye. "You see, only minutes after your leave, Chief Mandook -- he…" Shizuka trembled, shaking her head.

"What," Katsuya said, suddenly feeling guilty. "What?"

"He -- he grew ill. Mother and father are with him, now, in his chamber…"

"Shizuka," came the sound of Nana. "Shizuka, who are you talking…?" Nana paused, having come out from Chief Mandook's room. She stared with wide-eyes at her son. "Katsuya?"

"Mother," Katsuya turned on his heel, rushing over to Nana. "How's Chief Mandook? I -- need to see him!"

He rushed past Nana, rushing into the Chief's chamber. His presence made Jonouchi glance up. "Son?"

Katsuya stayed silent, his eyes never wandering off of Chief Mandook. The Chief lie, bony and pale. His staff was next to him, lying on the bed, as well. Slowly, Katsuya moved forward. Oh, how ashamed he felt. How could he not sense that the Chief had grown ill?

Why?

He knew. He lowered his head, knowing he had caused this pain. "My Chief…"

"Young K--Katsuya," Chief Mandook coughed, but he still held that silly grin. "You are alive. I--am glad…"

Katsuya went to his knees before his Chief, taking Chief Mandook's hand in his. "Chief Mandook, I am -- terribly, terribly sorry! I feel so ashamed!"

"Shh…." chuckled Chief Mandook, patting Katsuya's head slowly. "It is alright, my young apprentice. B--but I must ask. Where is that man?"

"Gone…" Katsuya sniffed. "He's gone. He won't come back here. I -- promise…"

"Y--you are crying, young Katsuya," Chief Mandook said weakly. "W--whatever for?"

"I just feel so bad," Katsuya answered. "My Chief, I promised to study hard, for when I become leader. But I have been a jerk to you, and to my family…"

Katsuya's family stood behind, listening with broken hearts. Shizuka hugged her mother, growing teary.

"Please forgive me…" Katsuya bowed his head, resting his forehead on Chief Mandook's palm. "Please?"

"Y--you are kind and spirited," Chief Mandook smiled. "I k--know that when my time comes t--to an end, y--you will make a g--great chief."

"Come," Jonouchi said, resting his hands on his son's shoulders. "Let Chief Mandook rest."

Nodding, Katsuya rose, wiping at his tears. "I -- I promise…" Katsuya whispered as his father led him out of the room. "I promise…"

--

Nighttime has fallen, and this pleased Seto. It allowed him to know that he wouldn't have to see Gozaburo until the next day. After putting Blue Eyes in the stables, Seto journeyed home. He hoped Mokuba was still awake, so he could spend a bit of time for the time he had lost. He opened the door to his home, and closed it behind him.

As he turned around, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Seto," smiled Mokuba. But the boy was not alone. There, Gozaburo stood with Noa, and Bata. Raiki stood on the other side of the room, showing her worried face.

"Mokuba," Seto said, allowing his brother to run into his opened arms. "What's going on here?"

"Gozaburo was worried about you," Mokuba answered, hugging his older brother. "He had come here looking for you, and when I told him that you weren't back yet, he decided to wait with me."

"I -- see…" Seto calmly said, holding Mokuba close. He let his fiery eyes rise to stare straight at Gozaburo. "Well, as he can plainly see, I am perfectly fine…"

"Seto, you're freezing," Mokuba worded worriedly.

"I--I'm fine, Mokuba," Seto reassured.

"Freezing?" Gozaburo shook his head, stepping forward. "Seto, here we are worried sick about you, and you spend all this time outside?"

"Why are you here?" Seto quickly asked. He was beginning to feel dizzy again. Perhaps Gozaburo's presence made him sick?

"Seto, Seto, Seto…" Gozaburo sighed. "You know why I have come. I hear you have a new friend, through Bata. Is this true?"

Confused, Mokuba looked up at his brother. "Seto?"

Seto didn't answer, but his eyes showed all Gozaburo needed to know.

"Ah…" Gozaburo went on. "So it is true? Very interesting. Well, I would very much like to meet this new friend of yours, Seto."

Suddenly, Seto smirked. He began to laugh, it growing from silent to near loud. Gozaburo glared at him, angered by his sudden laughter. "Why are you laughing?"

"B--because," Seto began. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't know -- nobody…"

"You lie," Gozaburo sneered.

"Afraid not," Seto said, his speech beginning to stutter. "N -- now if you'd please, I -- I would like to spend…" he couldn't finish his sentence. A wave of blur fogged Seto's vision. He grew nauseous, and pushed Mokuba away. "M--Mokuba, go to Raiki…"

"Seto?" Mokuba worriedly whispered, watching with terror as Seto fell to hands and knees.

With seconds, Seto began to vomit onto the floor as all eyes were on him. Raiki rushed forward, pulling the little Mokuba back as Mokuba watched in fear. Gozaburo watched as he rubbed his chin, interested with Seto's sudden symptoms. Bata looked away as Noa hid his face in his father's robe.

Finished, Seto's vision came focused only shortly, allowing him to eye what he had just spilled. He looked up, watching Gozaburo. His eyes turned from that horrible man to Mokuba, seeing the fear in his little brother's eyes. But only in short seconds did he grow dizzy again, and Seto found himself hacking his brother's name before going unconscious.

His name was what he last heard. The name spilling from Mokuba's trembling lips.

"_**Seto**_!"

-End Chapter Fourteen-

*Evil Laugh* HAHAHAHA! Take that chapter thirteen! Yeah! Chapter fourteen kicks your ass!

**Katsuya & Seto: **0.o *both back away slowly*

**Katsuya: **Um… Sasa, ya okay?

I'm great! Ya know why? Cause this chapter ROCKS! Woo!

**Seto: **So much chaos, both in the chapter, and here. Damn, why am I here?

**Katsuya: ***reads chapter* Another sex chapter? Ew!

It's not gross. The fan girls, fan boys, and I all love it! So shut up, Katsuya!

**Seto: ***reads towards the end* Yeah, mutt, shut the fuck… WHAT THE HELL? What the hell is wrong with me at the end of this chapter?

Just gotta wait to see.

**Katsuya: **Haha! *points at Seto and laughs*

**Seto: ***gets Mr. Frying Pan ready to smack Katsuya* Dare laugh again…

*sigh* You two… Stop flirting!

**Katsuya & Seto: **We're not flirting!

You're flirting! Yep! Yep! Hey everyone, this chapter was fun to write, and it took me a single night. So, please enjoy! This story is getting closer to the end! Bye for now!


	16. Fifteen: The Prediction

**Legend of Glory**

**--**

**Fifteen: The Prediction**

**--**

Cold. All around. Surrounding and taking away Seto's very soul. Oh, why was everything so cold?

His scared, blue eyes open. They try focusing, but are blocked by moisture. Tears? Why was he crying? He sat up, wiping at his eyes furiously. He attempted to destroy every bit of wetness. Soon, everything seemed clear, and Seto was able to recognize his bedroom. And to his left laid Mokuba, sound asleep. As the boy's upper half rested comfortably on Seto's bed, his lower half rested in the hardness of a chair.

Seto stared at his younger brother, confused and full of distraught.

What had happened? Seto tried hard to remember. This not taking him long, he gasped at remembering his complete humiliation. He recalled vomiting before the High Gozaburo, his attendant, son, Raiki, and Mokuba.

They had all seen.

Dizzily, Seto rubbed at his eyes, trying to regain more memory. His body, sore and exhausted, tempted him to find more sleep, but Seto demanded he'd stay awake. He'd discover an answer to his sudden weakness. All his past emotions were mixing together, it seemed, forming a substance that he so then swallowed without warning, therefore causing him to become ill. Yes, that's all it was. The pain. The grief. Saying goodbye to Katsuya. Forgetting to have memories with Mokuba. Fighting against Gozaburo. It all piled into one, and it pushed down on Seto like a ton of bricks.

But why must he suffer?

Perhaps Katsuya was suffering? No. Seto knew that boy. Katsuya was healthy as a newborn pup. Obedient. Loyal. Perhaps Katsuya would show that afternoon. Perhaps Katsuya would pray that Seto would show. But Seto could not show that day.

He felt miserable.

At that moment, an answer came to him. His door opened wide as Gozaburo made his unwelcome entrance. "Seto. You have awoken."

"Why are you here?" asked Seto, full of hatred for the man he disliked.

"I am here for your concern," Gozaburo said. He looked down at Mokuba's sleeping form, and smiled. "He's been there all night. You have a good brother."

"Yes," Seto stretched his muscles. "I know."

Taking a deep breath, Gozaburo sat on the opposite bedside. He took note of Seto's silence, yet this only made him quench to know more of Seto's knowledge. Gozaburo knew that Seto was hiding much, and he knew Seto must spill every last bean. "Now, I can be a diligent man. I can understand when someone wants to keep secret to themselves, but if it be a secret that could hurt this tribe, then I must demand to know."

"So Seto, what, pray tell, are you hiding from me?" Gozaburo grinned. He watched as Seto turned his head away, attempting to show his weakness in order to keep something, or someone, safe. "You cannot run from me, Seto. I can see right through you. Who is it that you are keeping from me? Hmm? What do you know?"

"G -- get out…" Seto softly whispered, it sounding as if a frog stuck in Seto's throat.

"You are tragically distorted, Seto," growled Gozaburo. "You may be leader following my death, but I am still breathing, and I order for you to talk!"

"Get out," Seto cringed. "Get out of my house!"

A wave of nausea hit Seto hard, and he tiredly laid down. He covered his eyes, keeping silent. He hoped this would inquire Gozaburo that it was time for him to make his departure -- and fast.

"Very well," Seto heard Gozaburo say. Soon, he heard his door open, and he sharply heard Gozaburo snare, "Get well soon," before the door closed shut.

--

"That son of a bitch!"

A table flew, and the many papers once resting across it scattered. A vase, expensive in design, shattered into thousands of pieces. The noise through Bata off, but it did not make him unbalance from his straight posture. He stood with arms behind his back, listening and watching as Gozaburo through a fit.

Beside Bata stood Noa. The son trembled with fear at his father's actions. He held his head high, however, for it was the polite thing to do.

"He knows much," Gozaburo yelled, throwing down a chair. The force took off the left back leg of four, making the chair crippled. "Damn him. He acts as a leader, and yet has no fucking clue!" Swiftly, Gozaburo's attention targeted Bata, eyes gleaming with fire. "Are you positive about this man?"

"I am, High Gozaburo," Bata bowed, low and stiff. "Seto was with another, two days ago. A blonde man. He wore interesting garments, and he was filthy. Yes, I remember him. His stench… Like that of a beast."

"Like a beast, you say?" Gozaburo began chuckling, his arms spread wide. "This is quite disturbing, and yet -- I do not wish to believe any of it." Rubbing at his chin, Gozaburo faced Bata and Noa with eagerness in his eyes. "There is one I know of whom could help us."

"Who is this?" asked Bata.

"I do not intentionally visit this -- one, but it just so happens that _she_ can predict such things we could never possibly understand…"

"You -- don't mean…" gasped Bata, unbelieving his master's plan. "We -- we cannot visit her!"

"Oh, but we shall," Gozaburo sneered. "And she will help us…"

--

With torches in hand, Gozaburo led Bata down tedious steps. Noa was attached to his father's leg, taking each dark step with care. They walked below ground. A sanctuary, it was, hidden beyond reach by any other Doragon. Only Gozaburo, his son, and Bata knew of this place. And they meant to keep it that way.

'I hate it down here,' Bata cringed to himself. He nearly stepped on a lost rodent, and kicked it aside as it gave out a bewildered squeak before hitting the dark wall. 'Why must we visit with her? She doesn't have all the answers! She's nothing but an old hag!'

"Ah, here we are," Gozaburo announced, interrupting Bata's thoughts as they came to a woodened door. Gozaburo pushed it open, listening to it's vile creak as them three entered a darkened room.

Purple fire danced around, almost magically. Eerie skulls of unknown hung from the webbed ceiling, and critters of strange identities scavenged the darkened floor. The sights made Noa afraid, and he clung tighter to his father's robe, him watching the lone shape of a figure sitting, playing with some bony tools.

"**I -- knew you'd come**…" cooed the voice of Mina, the witch of all witches. "**Mm… You -- seek many -- a -- answers**."

"Hello to you too, Mina," chuckled Gozaburo. He held his torch close to the witch, shining some light on her hood-covered, rotten face. Her lips were still visible, them gray and bony as ever. "You always seem to read my mind. Yes, I've come for answers. And I demand you tell…"

"**Heh-heh…**" squeaked Mina. "**You -- always demand. Always. Always. Always. I tell. Always. Always. Always.**" She softly hummed as her black pet rested on her shoulder. The pet squawked in place, making Noa clench tighter to his father's robe.

"I am concerned about Seto," Gozaburo begun. "You see, he is hiding something from me…"

"**You -- are certain**?" Mina grinned, rolling her trinket bones in her hands.

"Very," Gozaburo sternly answered. "He is low on his studies. He disappears in late afternoons. He avoids eye contact. I am -- concerned for him." Gozaburo's left hand is raised, and he softly placed it against his rough lips, keeping his profile disconsolate.

But no matter Gozaburo's skills of action, Mina could see right through the man. She hissed in laughter. Her pet rubbed tenderly against her neck as she rolled her trinkets over the ground. Peering upon them, Mina shook her head with distraught. "**Mm… You -- say Seto is seeing someone**?"

"That is what we believe," Gozaburo said, eyeing Mina's readings. "What do you see?"

Mina shook a single bony finger at Gozaburo, allowing him to see her decayed smile. "**Uh, uh, uh… Now, Gozaburo, you know that this lady n--needs time. Heh - heh…**"

Gozaburo bowed his head, smiling at the witch. "Of course. Forgive me."

"**Mm…**" Mina became deathlike, allowing her body to become relaxed. Shortly, she began to rock back and forth in a repeating motion, all while mumbling to herself. As she did this, her black pet decided to wished to examined the intruders, and it made its way into the air, flapping around Gozaburo's and Bata's head.

Bata waved his hand at the creature, shooing it in discomfort. It disgusted him.

Noa kept his face sheltered in the comfort of Gozaburo's robe. His ears could hear the creature's wings scraping the dark walls, but Noa dare not watch the ugly thing. Besides, Mina scared the boy to death.

"**Ah**!" came a sudden gasp from Mina, causing both Bata and Noa to jump.

Gozaburo had managed to keep still. Of course, the man was full of confidence, and Mina's shriek made him excited. "What? What is it?"

"**Hum… Travel -- across the wide-spread forest to the other side. There, you shall find what you seek**…" Mina began to cackle, it soft and certain. "**T--through the trees. On hollow ground. There -- many you will find, along with the one you are sure of**…"

"Hah! I knew it," declared Gozaburo. He turned his eyes on Bata, grinning wickedly. "This is perfect. Send for my dragon! We shall depart immediately!"

Without any kindness towards Mina, Gozaburo, Noa, and Bata turned to exit. However, as their hands reached for the door, Mina's cackling voice cut them short of steps. "**Gozaburo! Do understand -- understand that there, you shall meet the -- one Seto had discovered…but there will be -- uh -- consequences…**" Mina paused. Her hooded eyes enjoyed the change of expression in Gozaburo's face, and it made her grin grow double in size.

"What are you saying?" asked Gozaburo, his voice sharp as a thousand needles.

There always seemed to be a catch, and Mina was not answering. She was only hacking in laughter.

"Answer me!" Gozaburo shouted. His face grew red with anger.

"**Be warned…**" Mina began, her tone becoming serious. "**When upon meeting the one with the beast-like eyes, a curse of misfortune will be placed upon your heart. And you -- will fall…**"

--

"That damned hag," cursed Gozaburo as he boarded his dragon. He took the reins, grasping them tightly to dissipate his rage. "I go to her for advice, and she gives me that shit? How dare she!"

"Sir, why must we still go?" Bata asked, boarding his own tanned dragon. "What if Mina's prediction is truth?"

"We shall be sure that doesn't happen," smirked Gozaburo. "If this tribe is at all dangerous, I will confirm their death sentence by declaring war!"

As he watched Gozaburo take off into the air, Bata stared with shaken eyes. He followed silently behind, but his mind was on Gozaburo's order.

"_War_?"

--

A set of silky hands dipped a leathery washcloth into a bowl of cool water. The hands belonged to Nana. She fully wetted the cloth, and ringing it out, she placed it over her Chief's feverish forehead. Chief Mandook laid asleep. His breathing was calm, yet extremely slow. She patted the cloth against his sweaty skin. A frown was all she showed, with little signs of peacefulness.

From behind entered Katsuya. He stayed silent briefly, watching his mother with sorrow filled eyes. "How is he?"

Startled, Nana turned. Her upset frown focused on Katsuya's own. "Not too well, I'm afraid. He has a high fever, and he's developed a cough."

"It's all my fault…" Katsuya moaned, setting his face in his palms. "I should've been here more. I -- I feel so…"

Sighing, Nana rose. She turned, stepping over to her saddened son. She took his hands into her own, pushing them down so that she could see his face. "Katsuya, this is not your doing. Chief Mandook. He -- he is old, and he is dying…"

"No," Katsuya shook his head. "No. He's not dying! He's just sick. He'll get better."

Nana had no remark. She knew Katsuya understood Chief Mandook's position. He was old. He was dying.

Katsuya's time as Chief grew nearer.

-End of Chapter Fifteen-

Short chapter, I know. The story is actually drawing close to the end, so this chapter is short purposely.

**Seto: **Not sick?

Nope! I'm healthy as a happy newborn kitten! I say kitten because I prefer cats over dogs.

**Seto: **Same here. Especially over a certain blonde mutt I know.

**Katsuya: **I'm standing right here!

**Seto: **Hmm… I hear barking in the distance…

**Katsuya: **Asshole!

Anyways… Please review, and as always, keep reading! Thank you to my wonderful reviewers. My replies to your wonderful past comments are coming soon to those who have reviewed. Check your email!

**Katsuya: **Do Kaiba and I get replies?

**Seto: **…

Uh -- why should you?

**Katsuya: **Well, I figure we deserve 'em, since, ya know, we've been forced into reading this whole thing!

But you two have never even commented me nicely! All you throw at me are hurtful words. *cries in corner* They hurt -- so bad!

**Seto: **Good job, mutt! You made the authoress cry!

**Katsuya: **Okay! Okay! Um… lessee. Sasa, this chapter was really good. I really like it that -- uh -- um…

*sniff* *sniff*

**Katsuya: **Wait a sec, something's coming! Yes! I really like my change of attitude in the story. You make me sound so smart!

**Seto: **She does?

**Katsuya: **Now do I get a nice reply?

Yes. *sniffs and hugs Katsuya* Thank you!

**Katsuya: **Yay! Hey Seto, that felt pretty nice. Ya should try it!

**Seto: **……. The story sucks!

**Katsuya: ***hits Seto with the frying pan. Watches as Seto passes out*

Shall we bury him?

**Katsuya: **I'll get the shovel. You get the trash bag.

Okay!

Please review!


	17. Sixteen: A Leader's Final Prayer

**Legend of Glory**

**--**

**Sixteen: A Leader's Final Prayer**

**--**

The wolves were watered. Vegetables were picked. Meat was cooked. More blankets were made. All work was made swift and skillful. The Beast Tribe worked diligently for their dying Chief, ready to provide him much greater than ever before. And he, even as he laid ill and alone, was proud of every single one of them. He'd greet them when food was brought to him. He'd grin that silly grin. He'd listen to tales and news.

Everyone was busy. However, not all were extremely busy. A single was busiest of all.

Katsuya.

Though he did not sweat from chores, he was training his mind and soul. He'd sit in the home of his Chief, taking in practices not yet taught to him. He'd teach himself things he had missed since meeting Seto. And many times, he'd sit there distraught, worrying over his Chief. He'd allow all thoughts of becoming Chief, making him scared.

Two days had passed since Katsuya last saw Seto. However, Katsuya's mind was not on the far away Doragon. Katsuya set everything on his Chief. For over six hours he'd sit with Chief Mandook. Even when the Chief sleeps off most of those hours, Katsuya would allow himself to practice symbols in the soft dirt beside his Chief's bed. Katsuya was most afraid. Without needing words, his fellow tribesmen saw his hesitant exposure.

He did not want to become Chief.

'_I am not ready…' _Katsuya spoke to his mother, just the day before.

'_You are_,' Nana had replied. '_You will know, and you will be a loyal leader_.'

Loyal? How would he be as such? He's hardly shown any sincerity towards his tribe, and he was positive most of them were unsure of his capabilities.

He hardly blamed them.

But though he was scared. Though uncertain and detached, there was one Katsuya could think of to keep his spirit high.

Seto.

The man's very name brightened Katsuya, even during his hardship. If he were stuck during his teachings, he'd imagine what Seto would say. He'd allow Seto's imaginary slain and harsh words help him to visualize answers for anything from remedies to ruling guides. Thinking of Seto made everything perfect.

--

The fire crackled with life. Popping sparks kept Katsuya in concentration. With closed eyes, he sat cross-legged before the fire, setting his mind focused as Chief Mandook had taught him. He wore nothing but a lower dress. His chest was bare, in exception to the painted red and blue markings smeared across in lines. Red and blue smeared Katsuya's cheeks, as well, making him appear as a Beast leader should. He implied strong, not like he had before.

He seemed changed.

Determined.

Knowledgeable.

But was he on the inside?

A sudden sound of screams awoke Katsuya from his trance. His brown orbs opened with alert, and he came to a stand at the sound of howls and screeches. "Seto?" He made his way outside.

--

Villagers of the Beast Tribe were doing their afternoon chores. They all knew Katsuya was alone, training in Chief Mandook's hut. They busily worked to prepare meals for their families, working additional hours for Chief Mandook and Katsuya. The sun shined brighter than usual, blaring down rays of heat down onto them, but they did not allow the heat to slow them down.

However, their work was soon interrupted. A sudden wave of screeches filled the air, and the villagers gasped at a sudden strong wind. Women dropped baskets full of crops. Tied wolves began howling in place, barking up at the sky. All eyes looked up, fascinated to find two massive dragons landing within their village. The people began panicking, scrambling to find safety. When they took notice of the foreigners upon the dragon's backs, they became more afraid, yet more aware.

Gozaburo pulled on his dragon's reins, calming it to a pause. With its wings resting behind it, the dragon stood still as Gozaburo leaped off. Bata sat upon his own, staying positioned where he was as the many villagers eyed him and Gozaburo suspiciously.

"My friends," Gozaburo shouted, putting his hands into the air. "I come seeking your leader!" He had a wide grin on his face.

The Beasts, however, stayed silent. None spoke to the strangers. From their far-left home, Shizuka and Hiroto immerged, staring with curiosity at the unwelcome visitors. Nana and Jonouchi rushed out from their hut, staring with widened eyes.

Surprised by the quiet atmosphere, Gozaburo turned his head to glare at Bata. Bata only shrugged at his master, watching with his own curiosity as Gozaburo turned to try again.

He set his hands down. "Please, do not fear us!" Gozaburo's grin lengthened. "I ask again. I have come seeking a guidance with your leader! I would like to speak with him!"

"Our leader will not see you!" came the shout of a familiar voice.

All eyes turned, watching Katsuya as he stood outside Chief Mandook's hut. His face was full of ice, staring cold daggers straight at Gozaburo.

Gozaburo raised a brow, taking in the speaker's appearance. Blonde hair. Brown eyes. A very dirty impression. Gozaburo looked back at Bata, nodding his head. "Is he…?" Gozaburo replied a nod from Bata. This made the Doragon leader very happy. "Ah!" Gozaburo set his attention back on Katsuya. "Young man, if I may? Why is your leader apathetic to meeting me?"

"He is ill," Katsuya stated matter-of-factly. "And he is old. I shall talk on his behalf!"

All villagers stared with interest in Katsuya's bravery. Briefly, Shizuka, Hiroto -- all were sure they saw a sign of the Chief's soul resting in Katsuya's face.

Gozaburo, on the other hand, stood confused. "Then, I shall speak with you."

"There's nothing to speak of," Katsuya said, stepping over to Gozaburo. "You are not welcome here…"

"You know who I am?" asked Gozaburo, gaining an affirmative nod from Katsuya.

"I know who you are," Katsuya sternly answered.

"I see…" Gozaburo breathed out. "I would much like to know about you, young man. You have met with my apprentice. On many occasions, no doubt. Why is this?"

"That is not your concern," stated Katsuya. "Not now. Not never! Now, I suggest you please leave, highness, and never come back here! Ever!"

At this, Gozaburo began chuckling, it transforming into an outrageous laugh. He shook his head at Katsuya, beginning to feel himself getting enraged by the teenager's words. Slowly, Gozaburo leaned to Katsuya's level, whispering, "You should watch your tongue, boy…" Gozaburo straightened up, resting his hands behind his back. "You may find yourself getting into trouble."

Taking a deep breath, Gozaburo forcefully yanked at Katsuya's left wrist. Katsuya was unmoved by this as his villagers watched with surprise.

"Forgive me," Gozaburo said, resting his eyes over the mark of the wolf. He let his fingers glide over it, making Katsuya flinch. Soon after, Gozaburo's smirk darkened. "So, it is true. It's so -- remarkable, I can hardly believe my eyes. But here it is, right before me…"

Katsuya kept silent. His eyes were angry from Gozaburo's touch. However, he showed an inner sign of fear, awaiting for the large, older man to remove his fingertips from Katsuya's skin.

"So intriguing," Gozaburo went on, feeling Katsuya shiver at his touch. He soon released Katsuya's arm, taking a sudden step back. He had seen more in Katsuya. It was almost as if a heaviness had pushed onto his heart, making him petrified by Katsuya's burning stare. The marking had felt hot as fire, burning against Gozaburo's fingertips.

"You are not welcome here," Katsuya spoke with a shivering tone. "Please -- leave!"

It was then that all eyes turned away from Gozaburo and Katsuya. The villagers watched with shocked expressions as Chief Mandook stepped out from his hut. Katsuya, confused as to what was occurring, slowly turned his head. He was just as surprised as everyone else, watching with teary eyes as Chief Mandook struggled to push one foot in front of the other. The man leaned against his staff, making his way over to Katsuya and Gozaburo.

Forgetting about Gozaburo's presence, Katsuya rushed to aid his Chief. He helped balance his Chief. "Chief Mandook! W--what are you…?"

"Y--young Katsuya," coughed Chief Mandook. "Take m--me to him…" Chief Mandook gestured his head towards Gozaburo. This pleased the Doragon leader, and he stood waiting as Katsuya led Chief Mandook over.

When the time came, Gozaburo bowed. "It is a great pleasure meeting you." Gozaburo saw, as Katsuya helped the old man over, that the Chief of these people was dying.

This made Gozaburo gratified.

His fake smile was all the proof. It was a smile, to Chief Mandook, as courtesy. Though, the smile was truth to its evil pleasantry.

"Y--you…" Chief Mandook began to speak. An eruption of coughs left him.

"My Chief," frowned Katsuya, holding his master steady.

"I -- I am fine," smiled Chief Mandook. "You -- sir, you do not belong here. Y -- you must leave immediately…"

"Forgive my sudden intrusion," Gozaburo said, bowing. "But I have heard much of you from my attendant, Seto."

"Seto?" Katsuya gasped. "Seto told you of us?"

"Indeed, he did," lied Gozaburo, smirking. "And I am quite fascinated! I would much appreciate to understand more about you and your -- people…" Gozaburo looked around. They were all filthy, to him. Filthy. Disgusting. Poor. He wanted to rub his robe from feeling their dirtiness floating its way onto him, but he kept his hands at his sides.

"No," Chief Mandook shouted. "No!" His yelling resulted in a hazardous cough.

"I don't believe you," Katsuya cried, holding his Chief close. "Please, I beg of you. Leave!"

Imposturous! Gozaburo glared at them, but he continued acting courteous as he bowed. "Very well. It was much enjoyable making your acquaintance." Turning on his heel, Gozaburo boarded his dragon. "Let us take our leave, my friend." Gozaburo smiled at Bata. "It was quite an honor." Gozaburo grinned down at Katsuya and the Chief. "Quite an honor…"

They turned their dragons, walking through the trees as they vanished. The Beast Tribe stood still, only to gasp as the two dragons took off into the sky from the thicket of the forest.

When all went quiet, Katsuya came to reality when he heard a loud thump. He gasped, staring down at Chief Mandook lying still on the ground. "Chief!" As Katsuya kneeled, Hiroto and Jonouchi quickly rushed over to help him. With much frustration, the three men were able to get Chief Mandook back into his bed.

--

Katsuya wringed out the leathery cloth. He turned his focus on Chief Mandook, the man resting with short, unbearable breaths. Watching Chief Mandook lie there, his eyelids half open, saliva running down his cheek. It made Katsuya's heart feel broken.

Gently, Katsuya set the cloth on his leader's forehead. The touch of the cloth to his skin made Chief Mandook shiver. His wrinkled hand lifted ever slowly, almost as if it were floating to take Katsuya's wrist with such care. "K -- Katsuya…"

"You shouldn't try to speak," frowned Katsuya.

Coughing, Chief Mandook shook his head rapidly. "K -- Katsuya, you -- you must listen t -- to me."

He saw determination in his leader. Katsuya knew he must follow all orders. Chief Mandook was still Chief. He was still Katsuya's leader. Nodding his head, Katsuya whispered, "Yes." His eyes shifted to the Chief's hands, both of them resting over Katsuya's own.

"K -- Katsuya…" Chief Mandook began. "Y -- you must listen well t -- to my words, my young Chief…"

His leader's words made Katsuya tense. Had he heard right? Did his own leader call him Chief? "I…"

"I -- I have a final request…" Chief Mandook smiled. He slowly took his left hand, lifting it to touch at Katsuya's moist cheek. He wiped at the tears Katsuya began to cry. "You -- must not allow that man to harm t -- these people. You -- must never let the one w -- with the blue d - dragon to see you -- again…"

"But my Chief…" Katsuya tried butting in; however, Chief Mandook would have none of it.

"I -- have always watched over you…" Chief Mandook continued. His voice grew softer with each word leaving him. "Y - you are a sh -- sharp, kind, and loyal young chieftain. I k -- know that you have had difficulty in my t -- training, but I know that you w -- will lead these people d -- down a path of glory…" The Chief rubbed a single tear. "Promise me -- that you will n -- never show weakness. P -- promise me that you --- that you will…" He coughed briefly, growing Katsuya's worry. When the coughing ended, he finished. "That you -- will not a -- allow any to -- to wreck havoc on our people…"

"My Chief…" Katsuya tried again.

"Promise…" Chief Mandook gasped, growing blurry.

"I -- I promise," Katsuya whispered.

"Good…" Chief Mandook grinned. His arm ran down Katsuya, taking the boy's left arm in hand. "You must n -- never forget your duty. The mark w -- will always protect you, young Katsuya. N -- never doubt its power for a s -- single second…" Again, Chief Mandook allows his hand to touch at Katsuya's cheek. "I -- will always be by y -- your… By your -- side… "

With a final breath, the Chief spoke his final words. "You -- are ready…"

Katsuya sat, all motions in his thoughts ran wild. The tears never stopped running as he watched Chief Mandook's eyes drift close. He silently watched as the Chief's breath ran down -- falling further and further away.

"Chief?" Katsuya managed to squeak, but upon receiving no answer, he grew worried. "Chief? Chief?" Afraid, Katsuya began to softly shake the still body of Mandook. "Chief? Please wake up! I -- I'm not ready! Please wake up!"

Those tears never dried, and Katsuya let everything flow as he hugged Mandook's corpse. His tears fell as a fountain, him never wanting to release what he once had. "No! No-no! No!" Slowly, Katsuya released the body, falling to the ground. "I -- I can't be ready… I…" Gently, Katsuya rubbed away his tears. He stood to his feet, and turned to stare at the staff of his deceased master.

Katsuya took that staff in hand, and as he did so, the mark on his hand burst into a glow. It shined bright before fading. Katsuya stared shock.

Was it really his time to lead?

--

Outside, villagers listened in terror at the despaired howl of their Chief's chosen wolf. They all watched with widened eyes as the beast fell over, dead.

They knew. They kept still as they watched Katsuya exit the hut. He held the staff in his hand. He held it firmly. Tears still struck his cheeks, but as he rose his head, meeting his family's and friend's gazes, the tears on his cheeks glittered like hopes of light.

"C--Chief Mandook is dead," Katsuya began. "He -- he has entrusted your safety to me. I…" Katsuya took a deep breath before holding the staff high. "I am now your leader!"

Quietly, all the villagers bowed. Nana bowed. Jonouchi bowed. Together, Hiroto and Shizuka bowed.

All eyes were on Katsuya.

All eyes were on their new leader.

--

"This is brilliant," Gozaburo smirked. He and Bata have arrived back at their own village, and together they stood in Gozaburo's office. "What a perfect time to begin a war!"

"My sire," bowed Bata. "I am lost. The village seems harmless."

"They may seem that way," Gozaburo said, jaunting down information he had discovered on a piece of parchment. "They are weak through appearance, but they are easily fooled. With their master ill, and that -- boy as leader, it is a fine time to form a plan. We shall build a marvelous army. The best Doragon warriors! And we will make sure no life threatens this tribe!"

Gozaburo dipped his feathered pen in black ink. As he does so, his evil grin never broke. "Everything shall go according to plan. I have worked too hard to let my people fall. Nothing, absolutely nothing will stand in my way!"

But unbeknownst to Gozaburo, a single set of ears had heard his conversation.

With a hand to his mouth, Seto stayed silent as he ran back for his home. He had dressed to continue with work, having felt a bit better. But what he had just discovered made things difficult. Made things worse. He had no idea how Gozaburo discovered Katsuya's village's whereabouts, but he knew he had to do everything in his power to stop that war from happening!

As he fled the scene, only one thing plastered his mind.

'_I must warn Katsuya_!'

-End Chapter Sixteen-

*cries*

**Katsuya: ***hands Sasa a tissue*

Thanks *accepts tissue and blows* Phew. Oh man. I actually made myself teary!

**Katsuya: **What a good chapter, Sasa! You even had my eyes glued to the story! *hears sniffing and turns, staring in shock* SETO! Are you crying?

**Seto: **No! *sniffs* I just have -- something in my eye!

*hands Seto a tissue* Alright, everyone. The story is nearing it's tragic end. What shall happen next? Stay tuned! Bye!


	18. Seventeen: They Shall Fight

**Legend of Glory **

**--**

**Seventeen: They Shall Fight**

**--**

Quickly, Seto returned home. He dressed in all black, pulling over his darkened robe to hide his undergarment. He pushed the sleeves of his robe far down his arms, prepared to seem invisible when he stepped into the darkened outside. It was late evening, giving Seto a perfect opportunity to sneak away from the village in order to warn Katsuya of Gozaburo's dark intention. Seto finished by placing his favorite feathered necklace around his neck. The dark blue and green colors made the outfit complete.

Hearing a silent cough, Seto turned to the small bundle lying asleep on his bed. Little Mokuba had been worrying over Seto since Seto's unwelcome illness, and he has never left his older brother's side. This made Seto comfortable. Mokuba's concern made Seto pleased, yet seeing Mokuba suffer through sadness had Seto feeling even more queasy than when the illness first befell onto him.

As flowingly as a shadow, Seto moved over to his brother's side. His arm reached forward, pushing back soft black hairs as a smile spread over Seto's lips. He placed a small kiss to Mokuba's forehead. The boy shivered below him, resting with a smile. With a final grin, Seto turned and disappeared out of the house.

--

Blue Eyes had been startled to see her master come for her at such a late hour. But she obeyed his command as she flew him in the direction of Katsuya's village. It took some hours to cross the forests all the way, but the time seemed to fly while riding on Blue Eyes's back.

Seto saw the small village overhead, and demanded Blue Eyes to land softly into the forest. She eased her way down, lowering her wings to a short flap as she landed perfectly serene. She stilled as Seto jumped off her. He gave her a quick scratch, awarding her a job well done.

As his Blue Eyes rested, Seto walked for the village. He brushed past prickly bushes and annoying branches, but it was well worth getting out into the clearing. He hid behind some brush as he eyed the village. He tried recalling which building belonged to Katsuya's Chief. He saw it. The one in the middle. There were lights emitting from inside, and he saw smoke arising out of the top. Seto could not recall, however, which hut belonged to Katsuya's family, so he decided that beginning with the hut of the chief was first best pick.

He stayed in hiding, as he made his way for the hut. He was sure Gozaburo had frightened these innocent people, and he did not wish to cause them more panic. If he must, he'd greet Katsuya's family, and he'd pray they'd understand he was not one wanting to harm them. He moved swift and silent, passing wolves. As some were sleeping, many were awake and sniffing the ground. He was sure they'd smell him, so he kept well hidden from their prying eyes. Eventually, Seto made it next to the hut, and he peered through an open window.

There, Seto saw Katsuya. The blonde was sitting cross-legged before a crackling fire. His back was to Seto. Seto did not take notice of the staff resting in Katsuya's lap. He was only thankful to have found Katsuya so easily, and without causing the village trouble. Looking around, Seto cleared his throat before whispering, "Katsuya," uncaring if he was ruining Katsuya's concentration.

--

Katsuya was still sad. This made him tired. He did not want to continue with his practices. He did not want to take over as Chief. However, he made a promise to Chief Mandook. He knew this was what he must do.

As he sat, letting his mind wonder, Katsuya heard a faint whisper. It sounded quite familiar, and when he came to focus on the feel of the sound's vibe, he knew whom it belonged to. "Seto?" He stood, and turned to find the Doragon eyeing him through the window. He smiled. "Seto…"

It was then that Katsuya remembered. He had made a promise to Chief Mandook. He promised to never make a presence with Seto. Never. It was heartbreaking -- but how could he not? Gozaburo had trespassed onto his tribe's territory, and that leader of the Doragon dared to try hassling Katsuya into an agreement. But Katsuya knew, from Seto's stories. That man was not to be trusted.

Then, how could he trust Seto? Seto was Gozaburo's student. Gozaburo's attendant. Seto was learning the ways of becoming a great leader to his own people -- by Gozaburo's own two hands.

"Katsuya," Seto sighed, leaning his upper half into the hut. "Listen, we need to talk."

Talk?

Talk of what? Of Seto's plan to destroy Katsuya's people?

No… Katsuya. He couldn't bare to think of that. He could trust Seto.

Couldn't he?

"W -- what about?" Katsuya asked.

"It's very important," said Seto. "It's about Gozaburo. Katsuya, I know he's planning something sinister, but I reassure you, I am not here to start a fight."

The blonde bit his lower lip. Was Seto capable of doing a kind deed? He's always pushed on Katsuya before. He'd call Katsuya names, make fun of his dress… Yet, he showed such caring. So calm, he could be. So gentle and quiet. Katsuya assumed he could break the promise for those very reasons.

"Alright," he said. "There is an abandoned mud fort just northeast of here. I'll meet you there."

"Thank you," Seto said before disappearing into the night.

--

Seto found the small fort. It was an interesting area -- far distanced from the village. Seto assumed Katsuya had built this fort with his friends or family. He stood beside it, waiting. Only minutes after his arrival did he hear the sound of breaking branches and scrunching leaves. He stood, aware due to the warning of it not being Katsuya.

To his liking, it was.

Katsuya stepped over to Seto, calm and, to what Seto saw, different. The blonde had draped over his shoulders a fine leathered cape. In his hand, he held the staff indicating he was now Chief. Seto, to his uncaring, did not notice Katsuya stood before his as Chief.

"I'm glad you came," Seto whispered, walking over to Katsuya. "Katsuya, listen. Gozaburo is planning war on you and your people."

"War?" Katsuya gasped. Lowering his head, Katsuya tried desperately to push out this devastating news. "But -- I do not understand. What have we done?"

"I know you and your people," Seto said, his tone calm. "You are a good people. But I have a feeling that the purpose of this legend is driving our tribes mad. Katsuya, I came here to warn you of this."

It could not be true. Seto could be mistaken. Katsuya thought of all the possibilities. Why would any want to hurt his people? They were gentle. They were poor. They were small.

No. They were not threat.

This had to have been planned. Katsuya did not want to believe anything. Gozaburo -- was he just that cruel? That sinister? Was Seto involved, or was his leader trying to get him involved? All Katsuya knew was that somehow, someway, Gozaburo found his people, his village. And he knew that the only one he showed the village to…

Seto.

"No," Katsuya softly trembled, taking a step back from Seto.

The taller man stared, confused by Katsuya's motion. "Katsuya…?" He reached out, but his hand was smacked away by Katsuya's strengthening anger.

"No!" Katsuya shouted. He backed away from Seto, his eyes flaring with rage. "Seto, how do I know you are telling truth to me? For all I know, you could've went back to your master and told him of where my village stands!"

"What?" Seto shook his head. "Katsuya, I swear I said nothing! I -- do not know how Gozaburo found out, but…"

"But nothing, Seto!" Katsuya snarled. It was then, that Katsuya's expression changed. From his inner anger came the true sorrow he felt, and the remorse he had for his village. His eyes began watering, but no tears shed. "Seto ---" Katsuya held the staff close to his heart. "Chief Mandook is dead. I am Chief of my people now."

The news was startling. Seto could only stare, mouth-dropped at the sight of Katsuya's depressed nature. The blonde was surely dying inside, and attempting to keep Chief Mandook's memory in his heart. "Katsuya, I am sorry…"

"I am in charge," Katsuya continued, ignoring Seto's words. "They all trust me. All of them. They count on me. They believe in me." Katsuya began shivering. Partially due to his fear, yet also due to his rising, mixed emotions. He obtained his stature, however, by shutting his eyes and taking in a deep breath. Slowly, he turned his back on Seto, but only briefly. This allowed his thoughts to resettle.

Seto stood, never once removing his gaze off of Katsuya. The boy was not ready to be Chief, Seto saw. He seemed worthless, powerless. Nothing more but a pathetic, miserable puppy. "Katsuya…"

"Seto…" Katsuya interrupted, his voice suddenly changed. It no longer shaky, Katsuya's voice held a firm tone. "I promise you this…" Katsuya slowly turned back to face Seto. "If Gozaburo declares war on my people, then we shall fight. We shall fight, and we will not now, nor ever hold back! This part of the land belongs to us! We will not allow any who pose a threat to take it!"

Katsuya frowned at Seto. At the man he met so far back, and never once focused on as an enemy. "If I must, I will destroy those from your village that attack. I will fight Gozaburo." Katsuya paused. He took a deep breath, shivering. Seto could not tell if the shiver was from the cool night air, or from nervousness.

"If I have to…" Katsuya sighed, lifting his gaze to meet Seto's own. "If I have to, I will fight you too." And with those final words leaving his mouth, Katsuya began to walk away from Seto. He began to vanish through the trees back towards his village, leaving Seto alone.

Coming around, Seto rushed forward, chasing Katsuya only a few steps forward. "Katsuya!" "Katsuya! You idiot! You damn idiot! Stupid!" His shout echoed off the trees, echoed through the air. But Katsuya was not there to hear.

"Stupid mutt…" Seth groaned. His world began to spin, and he found himself leaning over, vomiting massively onto the grass below. Dizziness returned to him, but he managed to stay standing as he made his way into the forest, walking as if he were crippled.

He had to get home.

He needed to unwind. To think.

He needed to figure a way for Katsuya to trust him -- to care about him.

-End Chapter Seventeen-

I've made an estimation, and this story will be about twenty-four chapters long.

**Katsuya: **Nice…

Very nice! I am so happy! I've finally sent out all those reviews for peeps whom have reviewed, and I made it over 100 reviews. This including from both fan fiction and adultfanfiction! YAY!

**Seto: **How the fuck?

Watch your language! *smiles* And because so many people love you and Katsuya as a pairing.

**Seto: ***glares at audience* You all have sick minds!

**Katsuya: **It's like we're popular characters from off of a television show! Cool!

Umm…. Katsuya?

**Katsuya: **Yeah?

*shakes head* Nevermind.

Again, I know this chapter is short. It is short purposely. I have the rest of the story in my head! It is almost complete! And I hope you'll all continue to read and review!


	19. Eighteen: The Doragon's Illness

**Legend of Glory**

**--**

**Eighteen: The Doragon's Illness**

**--**

Tiredly, Seto had made it home. He closed the door behind him, and leaned slowly against it. His hands moved over, brushing back at his sweaty brown hairs. He had vomited twice when coming home, over Blue Eyes's side. The dragon had not minded. She was too worried over her chosen than whether or not his vomit would land on her shiny scales.

Resting his eyes shut, Seto let out a low sigh. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Seto?" came the scared voice of Mokuba.

Opening his eyes, Seto watched in time to see Mokuba rushing over to him. Immediately, the boy's arms wrapped snuggly around Seto, making the older brother wince. Mokuba's hands grasped Seto's robe, holding on tightly and never daring to or wanting to let go. "Seto!"

"Mokuba…" Seto cringed.

"Where were you?" cried Mokuba, resting his cheek against Seto's stomach. "Where were you, Seto? I was so scared! You keep -- disappearing! Why?" Tears flew down the boy's innocent cheeks. His grasp around Seto never loosened. "Why do you keep leaving? Where do you keep going?"

Seto heard his brother sniff. Frowning, Seto wrapped his arms around Mokuba, keeping his stomach still. "Mokuba… Let go…"

"No!" shrieked Mokuba. "No! No! No! I'll never let you out of my sight again!"

"Mokuba…." Seto coughed. He found that he could not move his body, and he heard Mokuba gasp in shock as Seto's entire body fell to the floor. Mokuba had not let go of Seto, and rolled on top of him.

"Seto?" Mokuba cried. "You're still sick."

"I -- I guess I am…" grumbled Seto as Mokuba helped him into the bedroom.

He laid on the comfortable bed, allowing its softness to overtake him. He said not a word as he watched Mokuba help him. Mokuba wrapped blankets over him, and even left briefly to bring him some water in a bowl to drink.

Mokuba handed his brother the bowl. He kept his focus on Seto as the older brother sipped all the water he could. Drinking only half, Seto handed the bowl back to Mokuba. Mokuba set it on the floor. After this, he showed Seto his serious sadness as he laid in the bed next to his brother, snuggling against him gently. They had done this so many times when little -- slept in the same bed. Once, they were able to tell one another anything and everything. It was beginning to get to a point where Mokuba was not so sure anymore.

"Seto, will you promise me you won't leave again?" Mokuba softly whispered as he rested his head upon Seto's chest. His ear greeted the soft, long breaths coming from his older brother's lungs. It was peaceful. Very. Mokuba let his eyes close shut as he whispered, "Promise…"

"Mokuba," Seto frowned. He brushed back his brother's tangled hair. He saw that Mokuba had fallen asleep, this sign taken that the young boy had not slept since Seto's new disappearance. Seto leaned back, feeling as if sleep sounded extravagant. Seto's own blue orbs closed, and only seconds passed to the sound of Seto's soft, sleepy breathing.

--

Loud banging awoke Seto abruptly. He groaned, pushing up on his elbows as he watched the door to his bedroom open wide. He watched as Mokuba entered. Behind him followed Gozaburo and Noa. Their sight made Seto groan, and he forced a feathered pillow over his face. A mumbled, "What do you want?" could be heard through the pillow, thus making Gozaburo grind his teeth.

"Seto, we have issues to discuss," said Gozaburo. Placing his hands behind his back, he hovered over Seto's bed as Noa and Mokuba stood behind. "Urgent issues."

"Yes, I figured," Seto moaned. At this time, his pillow was thrown to the floor by Gozaburo's swift hand. Wincing, Seto opened his single left orb, glaring over Gozaburo's massive repulsiveness.

"You look awful," said Gozaburo, picking up the pillow off the ground.

"I feel awful," Seto glared. He grabbed back his pillow, setting it gently on his lap. "I am ill."

Gozaburo nodded his head, and surely Seto was positive to have seen a pleased grin just barely reflecting off of that fake worried frown.

"Tragic," Gozaburo went on, his frown growing. "Very, very tragic. And such a shame…" He paused, eyeing Seto's befuddled gaze. Smirking, Gozaburo takes a huge breath before leaning forward. "You have a curious hint to your face. Do you wish for me to share a secret with you?"

Seto held still, momentarily. He took in Gozaburo's harsh attitude. Glaring, Seto looked over at his younger brother. "Mokuba, take Noa into the living room. Stay out there."

Nodding, Mokuba did as he was told. Noa and Mokuba took hands, walking side-by-side out of the bedroom.

Once he was sure the boys were out of earshot, Seto leaned comfortably against the head of his bed as he stared up at Gozaburo. "I understand you, and I am not afraid of you."

"You should be," sneered Gozaburo, meeting Seto's eye level. "I am a dangerous man. I act as I should for this tribe, which I'm beginning to think that you cannot handle." Controlling his anger, Gozaburo fully stood. He pulled at his robe to loosen it, and re-placed his hands behind his back, giving him an etiquette state. Turning around, Gozaburo allowed Seto's eyes to focus on his back. "It's a shame, really. What would your brother think if he -- found out?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Seto, suddenly fearing Gozaburo. That, however, he did not show.

"Oh," Gozaburo gasped, turning back to face Seto. "You mean you do not know?"

"You are beginning to anger me," Seto growled, baring his teeth at the man he called leader.

"Is it not obvious to you of your condition?" Gozaburo pondered. "I have seen this before. It begins with a dizzy sense of feeling. After this comes a hot atmosphere, followed by vomiting, and need of rest."

Seto gulped. Hearing Gozaburo name out symptoms he had obtained made Seto nauseous. "W -- what? I -- I don't understand."

"I am most serious," continued Gozaburo. He let his body inch towards Seto's own, bowing to the brunette's frightened view. "For you see, I have seen this before. You may not have been aware, at the time. You were still so young when -- it -- happened." Gozaburo's grin brightened, then, at the sight of Seto's increasingly terrifying face. "That is right, Seto. You are processing similar symptoms to the disease Tawasaki died from."

Shivering in spot, Seto held still, almost petrified by what Gozaburo had told him. "No…"

At that time, Seto's head began to shake violently. "You -- lie…"

"Do I?" interrupted Gozaburo, letting Seto see the glare to his disappearing grin. "Was it not these very symptoms that caused your father's death? Sure, it seemed innocent, at first. Perhaps nothing more but a passing bug?"

"Shut up…" Seto stuttered, prepared to stand tall as Gozaburo. Though, his body was weak. It just couldn't be true. He couldn't have what his father had. "Please…"

"It's a scary thought," said Gozaburo as he continued. "Not even your father was as young as you are when the disease picked up. He was in his thirties. But you? You are a young man, Seto. Perhaps you should take this into extreme consideration? If you were to, say, die, who would take over from me? Who would take care of Mokuba?"

"You are living it," Gozaburo went on. "You are feeling what he did. The pain."

"Stop…" Seto growled, pushing off his covers. He attempted to get out of bed, resulting in pushing a hand against Gozaburo weakly. "It -- is not true. I am too young. I -- I don't have what my father had."

"Oh, come now Seto," Gozaburo nearly shouted. "Stop fighting what you know is true! Look at you! How long it takes just for you to stand to your feet? Miserable."

"I will not listen to anymore of this," Seto growled, it almost sounding whiny. His voice began to dry out as he squeezed tightly to Gozaburo's robes, only holding onto the larger man for support. "I know what you have planned. You -- you are wanting to go to war with those innocent people. That is wrong, Gozaburo, and you -- know it. What have they done? Nothing!" Seto panted, not meeting Gozaburo's dangerously angered eyes. "This -- illness I have will go away. I shall rid myself from it, and I will, in good time, become leader of the Doragons. And there's nothing you can do -- to stop me!"

"I have asked you -- once before, and I shall ask again," panted Seto. "Leave my house! Never come back!"

A sudden jolt made Seto gasp, and he found his body falling onto the bed. He nearly screamed, it becoming silent as Gozaburo's large, strong hand placed itself over Seto's mouth. Seto stared up, horrified to find Gozaburo's face only inches from his own, glaring down at him with such evil.

"Now, you listen to me," hissed Gozaburo. "What I do is all for my people! From the very start, I knew that the marking on your arm would bring my people destruction. But I will not allow it, nor your beastlike friend to ruin anything I have planned!"

Removing his hand from over Seto's lips, Gozaburo forcefully grabbed squished together the brunette's cheeks. "As far as I am considered, as long as you keep me from doing my job, I will have no choice but to make Noa the next heir to the seat of 'boss.'"

Quickly, Gozaburo released Seto's cheeks, leaving reddened imprints on both. He stood, pulling back his robe. "Stay out of my way, Seto. If you do not, I promise that harm will come to you and to your brother."

When Gozaburo left, Seto slowly came to a sitting position. He gasped loudly, feeling his heartbeat racing. Never -- never had he been so afraid. Never had he seen Gozaburo act so out of character. The man was mad; insane, even! Seto could not allow Gozaburo to harm Katsuya, nor the people in Katsuya's village.

He had to do something --

Anything.

What?

And then, when all hope seemed lost on his part, Seto heard a familiar, haggy voice. "_**You -- seem frustrated, young Doragon. Has Gozaburo -- has -- has he finally shown you what he's prepared to accomplish?**_"

Swiftly, Seto's blue orbs turned, meeting the decaying figure of Mina. She sat, hiding like a mischievous cockroach in the darkest corner of the room. "You…"

Mina giggled, glad to know Seto remembered her. "_**Why -- look at you. You -- have your father's aching heart**_."

Seto glared her over. "What do you want, old hag?"

The witch cackled, this time, giving Seto the fine opportunity to sicken at the sight of her rotting yellow teeth. "_**I -- come not to argue, but to befriend. I know you suffer -- Seto… Yes, yes, yes**_! _**You -- are in lots of pain**_…" she hissed into sad laughter, cooing at Seto.

"How intelligent of you to see," Seto said sarcastically, resting against his bed's edge. His sarcastic tone, however, only made Mina seem more insane.

"_**Ah -- ah -- you have such strength still in you**_," Mina grinned. "_**But that strength is slowly dying**_." Mina was then overjoyed to see Seto's tuned expression. "_**Yes Seto, I know that you are ill**_. _**I know that you carry a -- devastating disease in your heart, and I know that, in good time, you shall -- die**_…"

"Do not say that," spat Seto. "I am not dying!"

"_**Sadly, it cannot be fought," **_moaned Mina, as she showed her sorrow for Seto. "_**Gozaburo's words were as good as gold, Seto. I've seen this -- in your father… But I understand your other pain**_…"

"My other pain?" Seto glared. "I am afraid to ask…"

"_**You know this pain**_," said Mina, her voice seeming more croaky than a toad's. "_**The pain you have -- for the one named Katsuya.**_"

"Katsuya," Seto's brow rose. "What about Katsuya?"

Mina softly hummed as her body rocked back and forth. She acted alone. It seemed faire, considering her lovely pet and tooled bones were not with her. Instead, she painted invisible patterns in the softness of the floor. As she did this, Seto grew impatient with her childish behavior. "Answer me, hag!"

Hearing Seto's words made Mina pause. She quickly lifted her head, making Seto wince as he finally caught sight of the filth that hid underneath the hood. A skeletal face, yellow and grim. The witch's skin seemed rough. It clung to her bones, completely wrinkled and wart-engulfed. Seto only saw it briefly, for Mina's head immediately disappeared back behind the hood as she lowered her head to the floor. Seto was thankful that he did not have to see it for long.

"_**Katsuya -- is now Chief of his people**_," Mina calmly worded. "_**He is disoriented. He is not himself. He is -- unsure with himself. He is afraid. He is lonely. He -- needs you**_…"

"I angered him," Seto sighed. "Gozaburo had found Katsuya's village. I do not know how…" Seto was interrupted by Mina's cackle. He looked over her, seeing her panicking by what he had said.

Yet, he understood.

"You…" Seto glared. "It was you. You told Gozaburo!"

"_**Yes -- yes**_!" Mina quickly chirped. "_**I told him**_."

"Why?" Seto asked, confused by Mina's nature. "Why do such a thing?"

"_**I do so -- for you**_," was Mina's answer. "_**You -- this way, since he -- understands what had happened with you and Katsuya…**_"

"Humph, you make no sense," growled Seto, feeling a headache forming. "How can I meet Katsuya? He probably doesn't want to see me. Not for your terrible mistake!"

"_**Come to the waterfall tonight**_," said Mina, her tone serious. "_**Come by midnight. Meet with Katsuya at the top of the waterfall. I shall -- make sure he meets with you. And together -- you two can -- form plan**_…"

Seto watched as Mina began to disappear. "Wait!"

"_**Midnight**_…" Mina cooed as her figure fully vanished. "_**Tonight**_…"

-End Chapter Eighteen-

Here's the next chapter!

**Katsuya: **So that's what's wrong with Kaiba!

**Seto: ***grumbles in a corner*

Yes. Seto is sick! WOOT! Uh -- I mean… *hugs Seto in the corner*

**Seto: **Gah! *gets bloody nose and faints*

Oops…

Hey everyone! Please review! See ya!


	20. Nineteen: The Beast's Cowardice

**Legend of Glory**

**--**

**Nineteen: The Beast's Cowardice**

**--**

Steady as a soft breeze, Shizuka paced the inside of her home. Though she seemed nervous on the outside, her heart was filled with immense bliss. The shining glow in her face, brighter than the moon, showed the very proof to her joyous stature. A hint of a smile showed the strong happiness she was holding in. But what witchcraft is this? Why is she cheerful as a lamb? Why jittery as a bug?

She had happy news.

Shizuka turned, her smile brightened as Hiroto entered the room. Her lover seemed just as happy as she. "Hiroto!" She ran over to him, embracing him in a large hug.

"I know, I know…" chuckled Hiroto, snuggling Shizuka tight.

"A -- are they all out there?" Shizuka asked, suddenly seeming more nervous than before. "Your parents? My parents? Katsuya?"

"Yes," Hiroto said, gently squeezing his wife's hand. "They are all waiting. Ready?"

Excitedly, Shizuka nodded her head. Together, she and Hiroto moved outside where both families awaited them. It was just turning nighttime, and the sky was filled to the brim with sparkling stars. Everyone was wide awake. All, but the exception of one. Katsuya, him having been working his body to the bone.

"Shizuka, Hiroto, this better be important," said Katsuya. "I have been very busy lately, and I am tired."

"Believe us," Hiroto smirked. "It's important." He turned his head on his wife, smiling brightly at her. "You tell them."

Nana, having an idea of what the news may be, stepped forward with a wide smile. "What's going on?"

All four parents were longing for the news, without a doubt understanding Shizuka's and Hiroto's glimmering smiles. On the other hand, Katsuya was not understanding. He waited patiently, not even noting his sister's extravagant expression.

"Well," Shizuka began, smiling over at Hiroto before turning her attention back on the families. "Hiroto and I were unsure at first, but now we are truly positive. Mom, dad… Katsuya…" Shizuka smiled only at Katsuya when she spoke his name. "Everyone…" Pausing, Shizuka let the news burst. "I'm with child!"

As Shizuka and Hiroto were immediately overcrowded by their parents delighted faces, Katsuya stood back in utter shock. His mouth fell open, without his knowledge. He did not move from his spot as his mind took in the remarkable news.

His sister. His little sister.

_Pregnant?_

"Katsuya? Katsuya?"

Shaking his head, Katsuya looked up, seeing Shizuka staring straight at him. She still smiled, not prepared to let any take away her happiness. "Katsuya? Are you all right?"

"I…" Katsuya paused. He took a deep breath before smiling. "Yes, of course." And moving like a puppet, Katsuya wrapped his arms around Shizuka. "I'm so happy for you."

He truly was, even though his actions seemed grim. While Katsuya showed his happiness for his sister, he had not noticed the blazing glare Hiroto was giving him from behind. The friend had known Katsuya since they could both crawl, and Hiroto knew when his friend was lying. Lately, he has not seen Katsuya. Not since he discovered his friend's disappearances into the Forests of Kimo to hang out with the brunette-haired Doragon named Seto. And now, Katsuya played distant, avoiding any one or more people as much as possible.

Ever since Chief Mandook's death.

Hiroto was the first to take notice. He noticed his friend's fear. His bitterness. His childish behavior. Everything.

Even his cowardice.

Where was it coming from? That is what Hiroto wanted to know. Yet, he was sure he already knew. Katsuya missed the Doragon. He missed Seto. Hiroto did not need words from his friend to see those hidden feelings. That day ago visit from the Doragon named Gozaburo had increased Katsuya's heartsick mind. Hiroto was tragic by the thought of war. He did not wish for such things, and he understood the stress that Katsuya was going through.

But according to Hiroto, Katsuya had no right of treating his village with disrespect. He had no reason to act selfishly upon losing something he adored. He had a duty. He had people to care for. People to run. A life to lead.

That was all.

While the families went to celebrate with Shizuka, Hiroto forced Katsuya aside. He pushed him against the wall, gentle enough to not harm Katsuya.

"Hey," Katsuya had shrieked. "What's the big idea, Hiroto?"

"We need to talk," Hiroto answered, sternly. He showed Katsuya that he was serious.

"W -- what about?" asked Katsuya.

Releasing his grip on Katsuya, Hiroto straightened up. "About your change of attitude. I've been noticing, and I'm worried about you." As he saw Katsuya's head slightly turn in shame, Hiroto sighed, fully agitated. "Listen, Katsuya. We've been together since we were born. I'm your best friend. If you need someone to talk to, ya know you have me, right?"

"Of course," Katsuya grumbled. "I know. I'm just very stressed, Hiroto."

"Being the leader is rough, I'm sure," Hiroto said. "But you needn't shun away your friends and family. Shizuka is really happy, right now. This'll be our first child, and we really want you to be a warm, welcomed part of its life."

"I know, I know," said Katsuya. "I want to, Hiroto. I am really trying my hardest."

Hiroto knew Katsuya was working hard. Poor Katsuya having been cooped up inside, working and reading up on spells and teachings Chief Mandook had passed onto him. It was not a skill Katsuya possessed. Katsuya was an adventurer. A runner. A wild young man. Hiroto knew. Katsuya had taught him much. Katsuya had taught Hiroto the best way to catch a fish. Katsuya had taught Hiroto the best way to play jokes on their parents. Katsuya even brought Hiroto, when they were children, to a hidden cave they had transformed into a private hiding place. A cave that, unbeknownst to Hiroto, became a hideout for Katsuya and Seto when escaping Bata on that single day.

His friend was not meant to be indoors all day. That was not the Katsuya Hiroto knew and loved. The Katsuya Hiroto once knew had disappeared.

And Hiroto blamed the Doragon.

"Katsuya," Hiroto began, firmly grabbing his friend by each shoulder. "Listen to me. I want you to promise me one thing…"

"What is that?" Katsuya asked, curious.

"Trust in Chief Mandook's words," Hiroto deeply toned. "I think it best to stay clear from that man you have been -- hanging with. Chief Mandook did not trust him. Neither do I."

The blonde was bedazzled by this hearing. He shook his head. How could he forget Seto? He had enough knowing that Chief Mandook had not wanted him to see Seto, but he didn't consider Hiroto would want the same. "Hiroto…"

"Please promise me this," Hiroto went on. "And, as I shall do without needing to ask for your permission, if they try hurting our village, I will fight along your side. I swear it!"

Getting a single nod from Katsuya, Hiroto removed his hands from the blonde's shoulders, and took a step back. "Thank you, Katsuya. Now, shall we go to the party?"

"You go on ahead," Katsuya whispered. "I -- I need to get something right quick."

Hiroto understood. Without saying a word, he nodded reassuringly before turning to meet up with Shizuka and the parents. As soon as he was far from Katsuya's sight, the saddened blonde turned, and took off running.

Katsuya ran and ran. He fled the village from behind, taking some steps into the forest. A sudden branch caused him to trip, and he flew to the ground, roughly landing on his knees. He shook wildly, ignoring the cries of bustling animals trying to nest for the night. Shortly, the only sound came from Katsuya's short breath, and soon, tears.

He began to cry. Tears dripped down his cheeks, landing on the ground below him. He wiped at his eyes, trying to fight back the tears. As he sat there, whimpering in the forest, he really resembled a pathetic coward. Shivering. Alone. Confused. He let his eyes drift open, taking in the silence of the forest.

In seconds, he took a deep breath. He needed only to release steam he had held in his heart. His trembling and shivering was all due to his missing Seto. He hid his feelings as he worked. He showed no remorse as a sign for people to let him be, even if it showed his cowardly, selfish side. But he had a second duty following that of being leader.

His duty as a brother to Shizuka.

Sighing, Katsuya wiped some final tears. As he was about to stand to his feet, a sudden laugh echoed off the rattling leaves of the forest trees. The laugh was wicked, almost ghostly. It made Katsuya gasp, and he began to look around as the laugh died down. He was sure he had imagined it, but a sudden snap made him turn his head to the left.

What he saw astonished, yet frightened him.

"_**Poor, poor, pathetic man. Look how sad that you've become… Such a fool you are, to have shunned Seto out of your life…**_**" **sang Mina, the witch, as she crawled out from behind a large rock. She crept low as a snake, yet gentle as a sheep. It freaked Katsuya major, and he scooted away from her.

"You…" he hiccupped. He remembered her quite clearly. "You're…"

"_**What are you to -- to do**_?" Mina gleamed, moving to sit cross-legged. "_**You -- are a sad, sad soul**_."

"I don't need you and your weirdness," Katsuya said, though his voice was full of fear. He never liked the witch. Her presence was dark as black. "What are you doing here, anyway? Why aren't you back inside of your made-up cave?"

This made Mina cackle. She showed off her yellowy teeth, making Katsuya look away. "_**I -- I come baring -- news…**_" Her head twitched, showing off her excited stature. "_**Yes -- yes! News -- news from…**_" She paused with her head tilted to the left. It rest there, limp as death. "_**Seto**_."

She grinned, watching Katsuya lift his head in curiosity. "Seto?"

Mina nodded her head fast, it positioned straight again. "_**Seto -- Seto is sad. Sad as -- as you**_…" Mina made a devastating noise, as if she were ready to weep for the two with the markings. "_**Sad as you -- sad as you**_."

"Seto is sad?" Katsuya asked, suddenly full of concern. "Why?" He received no answer, and he grew angry. "Answer me, ya old hag!"

She jumped, rattled as a cat. "_**Cannot say. No -- not me**_! _**Ask Seto -- must -- must -- at the waterfall**_."

"The waterfall," Katsuya sighed. It had been a while since he's seen the waterfall.

"_**Tonight, you must be him at midnight**_," explained Mina, turning serious. "_** He -- will be waiting for you at the top of the waterfall, where the water gushes out**_…"

"What?" gasped Katsuya. He leaned forward, pressing his hands into the dirt before him. "Tonight? Seto is going there tonight? To wait for me?" Katsuya got no answer. All he got was Mina's hacking laugh. "Please, I -- I can't see Seto."

"_**Tonight. Midnight. Top of the waterfall**_…" Mina drifted as she began to shadow away.

"Wait!" Katsuya cried. "I can't see Seto! I made a promise, and…"

"_**Promise**_?" Mina chuckled. "_**Beast -- follow -- follow your heart. Seto -- Seto is not the one you should fear. Go to him. Go -- to Seto**_…"

Katsuya watched, shocked to the brim as Mina vanished. With her gone, Katsuya managed to stand to his feet. Shaking, he rubbed his hands as he figured what he should do. He turned his head towards the direction of home. The other direction was the waterfall.

Biting his lower lip, Katsuya slowly let his arms fall to his side. With a single motion, he turned his head the other way…

And he walked towards the waterfall.

-End Chapter Nineteen-

Here we are. Another chapter! Oh, and yes I know it's short. It is purposefully! I have the rest of this story in my head, and all I have to do now is type it when I feel like typing it!

**Seto: **Which takes forever…

Yeah? Well, Seto, perhaps you'd like to take my place?

**Seto: **Maybe I should. Firstly, I'd remove any romance between me and that dumb mutt. Second, I'd kill the dumb mutt. Third…

**Katsuya: **Hey! *glares*

Now, now, let us not argue. We really should be celebrating! You know why?

**Seto & Katsuya: **Why?

Because -- there are only -- *takes a deep breath* -- FIVE MORE CHAPTERS TO GO!

**Seto & Katsuya: ***cover their ears*

**Seto: **God damn it, Sasa!

I thought you'd be satisfied. The story is nearing its end. Of course, I am pleased that so many out there are saying how sad they are it is ending.

**Seto: **------ People are actually sad that this story is ending?

Yep. Look above. See how many reviews I have?

**Seto: **Katsuya! What does the fan fiction website say about the reviews for this shitty story?

**Katsuya: **It's -- uh -- over 100...

**Seto:** OVER 100!? *faints*

Um… Okay! Anyways, this story has five more chapters to go. I look forward to more reviews, and stay tuned for Chapter 20! Bye!


	21. Twenty: Above the Waterfall

**Legend of Glory**

**--**

**Twenty: Above the Waterfall**

**--**

Midnight drew near. The moon shined full and bright, reflecting into Seto's room. It was his only light as he quickly, yet silently dressed. Behind him, Mokuba slept peacefully, assuming Seto was lying right next to him, dreaming away. But Seto was disturbed, mostly by Mina's appearance and the words she had spoken. He did not want to believe the witch, but his heart told him to follow her speech. He was to go to the waterfall. She promised him Katsuya would be there.

How?

He had not a clue, but Seto dressed, ready to go. Finishing tying his robe, he turned to face Mokuba. Watching his little brother sleep made Seto smile. He leaned down, brushing at his worrisome brother's hair. The touch made a small smile creep over Mokuba's lips as he slept.

"I'm afraid I have to break my promise," he softly whispered. "Please understand, Mokuba."

He placed a kiss to Mokuba's forehead. This made Mokuba squirm, and turn in his sleep. Smirking, Seto turned serious as he circled to face the door. Walking over and opening it, he gave Mokuba a final glance before exiting, shutting the door with a gentle click.

--

The waterfall was as beautiful as ever. Its spraying, clear water gushed down to the spring below, making its calm drumming. It made Seto feel at peace. He stood high above the waterfall, as instructed by Mina. He was unsure of the time, but he knew it was almost or a bit past midnight. The high, beautifully full moon shined bright light over the area, lighting it up. It made Seto see everything clearly.

No sign of Katsuya.

Seto sat on a dry rock. He pondered Mina's visit. Perhaps she was only pulling his tail. Perhaps a trap awaited him. However, only two or more minutes passed when he heard shuffling from behind. Standing on alert, Seto turned. To his delight, he watched as a familiar blonde walked towards him. "You came."

--

Katsuya was shocked. The witch had spoke the truth. There, he saw Seto's back. The brunette sat, running his hands across the rock's surface with boredom. Or, maybe the brunette was as nervous as Katsuya was. Seeing Seto there made Katsuya want to turn and flee. However, a strong, sensitive feeling in his heart urged him on.

So, with one step following another, Katsuya walked out from behind the bush he had been hiding behind. The bush rattled when he brushed past it, and Katsuya watched as Seto stood, and turned to face him. When he heard Seto speak, he stopped pushing forward.

Only inches apart, they were. Each eyed the other, with only the waterfall's sound entering their ears. The silence seemed uneasy, yet necessary. From their last encounter, neither were positive of how to begin interacting. They were fidgety, yet each tried thinking of some way to begin conversation.

So, taking a single step forward, Seto was the first to make a move.

"Katsuya…" was all he managed to mutter.

But that was all it took.

Sighing happily, Katsuya rushed forward. His arms swung carefree around Seto's neck. His lips warningly greeted Seto's own, raging with a crave for the warmth and comfort of Seto's mouth. This sudden intrusion made Seto stumble from surprise, but he managed to balance his weight by wrapping his arms around Katsuya's waist. He pulled Katsuya forward as their kiss deepened. Two yearning tongues danced happily together, twirling and licking in furious passion. Anxiously, two sets of lips bit and pressed against the other, overjoyed by their sudden meeting.

Roughly, Katsuya pulled Seto closer. As one hand trailed down to gently grasp Seto's behind, Katsuya's right made its way sneakily up and into Seto's hair. With this occurring, Seto's own hands held firmly to Katsuya's own behind, massaging the two cheeks in a circling play. But because of his sickness, Seto began to get fuzzy.

He pulled back, gasping loudly as he tried catching his breath. His arms left Katsuya's behind, tracing and resting on Katsuya's shoulders. "Katsuya…"

"Please," Katsuya sighed. "Don't talk…"

With Katsuya's lips back on his own, Seto's mind began clearing. A choked moan caught in his throat. He closed his eyes, breathing through his nose as Katsuya's erotic aroma surrounded him.

So perfect.

So wonderful.

Seto would not give his sickness permission to overcome him. Words were not needed, at that moment. Nothing mattered, at that time. Nothing, but Katsuya.

In only seconds, Seto felt Katsuya pushing on his chest. Shortly, Seto was lying on the ground with Katsuya on top of him. The fall made him queasy, but Seto kept everything down. It seemed nasty. He pondered if he should tell Katsuya the news, but everything happening was all too brilliant.

Bad news could wait.

His head spun as Katsuya broke from his lips. Seto's head rested against Katsuya's as the blonde began kissing and licking at the skin on Seto's neck. Seto shivered, hearing Katsuya purr passionately, making that delicious, hot pink tongue vibrate against Seto's sweaty skin. With this happening, Katsuya's free left hand began to trace over Seto's lying body, caressing the softness of Seto's robe. A single finger ran over a hidden nipple, and Seto felt his entire body arch at the gentle, wondrous touch.

"Ugh…" Seto moaned out.

Shivering, Seto sighed as Katsuya's lips parted ways with Seto's neck. He looked up, seeing Katsuya was figuring his next move.

With his body weak from disease, Seto granted Katsuya taking charge. He relaxed to Katsuya's hands roaming up and down his chest. His eyes never leave Katsuya, not even for a second. He let his tongue lick his own lips as Katsuya's hands touched at the member aching to be released from underneath the robe. And, as if reading Seto's body like a book, Katsuya began pushing Seto's robes from bottom up, undergarments included. Seto lifted his rear, making it easier for Katsuya's hands to push up the robes. Soon, Seto felt cold hit his member, and he sighed happily as Katsuya gazed upon it with a face filled with wanting.

Gently, Katsuya took the hardened member in his hand. He had been confused by Seto's actions. The taller man was giving him full command. Katsuya was pleased, of course. This is what he wanted. He longed for Seto. He craved Seto. He wanted to please Seto as Seto had done for him in the past. So, with such ease, Katsuya leaned down, and he licked at the tip of Seto's cock.

Seto moaned. His body tensed as Katsuya's tongue introduced itself to his cock. This pleased Seto, and he let his hands rest over his head as Katsuya circled that beautiful pink tongue around the tip. Seto moaned loudly, seeing pre-cum exiting him. He held in any gasp waiting to release. He teased Katsuya with this, almost forcing Katsuya to push him further.

Katsuya accepted that dare. Seto tasted sweet as sugar. Of course, Katsuya craved more of the delicious substance exiting the Doragon's hard-on. Slowly, Katsuya placed his mouth over and fully down onto the fiery cock.

It tasted good. No, more than good. More than delicious. No word could describe the extreme sweetness of Seto's member. Katsuya loved it. His pace quickened as he bopped his head up and down. His ears were pleased picking up Seto's soft moans. He, himself, moaned into the cock as he devoured it best he could.

"Uh…" Seto managed to release. He gasped when he felt Katsuya's teeth playfully bite. He let his head lift, and he stumbled a gasp as he watched Katsuya try hard to put the entire appendage inside his mouth.

Choking, Katsuya released from the cock, trailing saliva as he inhaled and exhaled. He gulped, but continued to lustfully rub at Seto's cock. He managed a smile as he re-licked it.

Seto's head fell back, touching the smooth grass. He rubbed his eyes, taking in Katsuya's passion with great ease. "Damn -- Katsuya…" he breathed. He soon feels Katsuya's hands leaving his hard-on. Moving his fingers away from his eyes, Seto looked up, seeing Katsuya stand.

With only a second passing, Katsuya's lower piece of cloth was on the ground next to him. Half nude, he gave Seto a moment's time to gaze upon his flesh. Then, he began to sit, rubbing Seto's cock over his own, sliding over Katsuya's entrance. This made Seto moan. Seto took a deep breath as Katsuya's hands grabbed around his aching cock. Ever slowly, the cock fitted perfectly into Katsuya's needy entrance.

"Ah…" moaned Katsuya. It was so amazing. He could feel Seto's hard-on tightening far up inside of him.

Resting his hands on Seto's chest, Katsuya began to move up and down. He moved slow, at first, keeping his gaze on Seto's chest. In delight, he watched as Seto leaned back, resting against the grass in order to enjoy the always awarding sensation.

With his head relaxing on the ground, Seto's eyes looked outward. They watched in pleasure at Katsuya's bouncing erection. It made Seto harden further, and he smiled happily as he listened to Katsuya's oncoming groans of ecstasy. His ears listened with every contact made with Katsuya's bottom and his reddening jewels. The feeling was pure satisfaction.

Katsuya moaned louder. He could feel Seto's hot tip pushing all the way inside. He could feel the hardening touch rubbing through to his prostate. With a free hand, he indulged his aching member, rubbing it for Seto's entertainment. He was satisfied when he saw that grin come over the brunette's lips. Katsuya could feel his legs growing weary by the position they were in, but he willed them to stay as they were, red and shaky, as he continued to give Seto all of his love. All of his everything.

Minutes passed. The moon's reflection died down. Shadows from trees blew gently. The waterfall's waters slowed. Everything became slow.

It was magical.

Two bodies had begun making love. Without a care in the world, they held each other close. Neither had any terrible thoughts. Neither spoke during the passionate love-making. Fingertips caressed darkened, perked nipples. Lips touched, enlightening one another romantically.

Nothing could ruin the moment.

And nothing did.

Katsuya could feel his orgasm nearing. The moonlight brightened, shining on his body. His sweat glistened in the white light, sparkling like diamonds. With a final moan, his orgasm came. He released over Seto's robe, staying it with his cum. "Ah!"

"Uh…" Seto groaned, watching with a grin as Katsuya released. He took, could feel his own cock begging for more. He did not rush it, however, for Katsuya was still in charge. All Seto could do was wait. He smiled at Katsuya. The blonde's orgasm came and gone.

Smiling happily, Katsuya let go of his still hard member. He quickened his pace on top of Seto, banging his behind down on the cock with such quick, perfect speed. He could see Seto tightening by the sudden quickness. He grinned, feeling Seto's cock growing closer to its own orgasm. "Mm…"

Seto leaned his head far back, arching lustfully as he released. "Ah!" He could feel his seed shooting far inside of Katsuya, and a soft smirk pictured over his lips as he finally heard Katsuya shriek out in joy.

Filled with Seto's amazing cum, Katsuya arched. He stayed still as every last drop entered him. When all was over, he slowly limped forward, lying in Seto's awaiting arms.

An hour passed. Maybe two. Each man rested with no words. Neither of them feel asleep. They only laid, peacefully silent. They wanted it to last, but they knew it wouldn't. Seto was the first to know it wouldn't. He came for important matters. He came to discuss those matters. He knew they had to. But he gave Katsuya that hour or two of silent snuggling. It was the least he could do.

"Katsuya…" Seto then spoke. "Let's dress."

Sighing, Katsuya nodded. He stood and picked up his cloth piece. Pulling it on, he watched as Seto stood and lowered his robes. Seto sighed, wiping at the cum stain. This made Katsuya giggle as he finished tying his leathered clothing.

Looking up, Seto stepped over to Katsuya.

"It was great, wasn't it?" Katsuya smiled, facing Seto.

Halting, Seto nodded his head. "Yes. It was." He saw the hesitation in Katsuya's posture. The way the blonde was avoiding strong eye contact. The way he shook in place. The way he anxiously fidgeted, as if craving even more sex. "Katsuya…"

"I can't," interrupted Katsuya. Slowly, he rose his head. Seto saw tears. "I can't do it."

"Do what?" Seto asked.

"Lead them," sniffed Katsuya. He turned, facing the waterfall. Gazing over it, he let the tears fall as Seto listened. "I can't lead them. It's too hard." He shivered, wiping at his tears. "It's too hard."

Sighing, Seto walked next to Katsuya. He turned the blonde to face him, making sure Katsuya stared straight into his strong blue orbs. "Katsuya, listen to me. You are not giving yourself enough credit. I have seen your people. I see the trust they have in you and for you. If they believe in you, you should believe that you can be as successful as your chief was."

"I've been working so hard," Katsuya told Seto. "I've been following behind Mandook's advices and words. I've been trying so damn hard to make my people happy! But they're not happy…"

"How can you say that?" Seto wondered. "They trust in you, Katsuya. That's what leadership is about! Trust!"

"Everything is on my shoulders," Katsuya continued, ignoring Seto's supportive words. "They all watch me. They all depend on me. Why can't they just realize I can't do it? Now, I have to deal with the idea of war on my people…"

"Gozaburo shall not harm your village," Seto glared. "I swear it!"

"You're lying!" Katsuya shouted. "He's going to come! He was so cruel. I saw the evil in his eyes!"

"I promise…" Seto tried again, but Katsuya went on.

"I don't know what to do anymore!" Katsuya yelled, almost insanely. Tears poured down his reddened cheeks. "I can't do anything! I'm no good! I can't fight him! I can't fight you! How can they believe in me? What can someone like me do?"

"You will not be alone…" Seto whispered. He grew angry by Katsuya's mad speech.

"I am alone!" Katsuya cried out. "I have no one! I have nothing! I work alone! I have to do it all by myself! Why won't they help me? Why won't you help me?" Why…?" Katsuya's words were cut short. As he had begun his wild rampaging, it ended all by a single, forceful slap by Seto's own backhand. He grabbed his cheek. With wide eyes, he turned his head, seeing the rage and anger in Seto's face.

Lowering his hand, Seto pointed a finger at Katsuya. "You are a fool, Katsuya! You are a selfish, inconsiderate, miserable dog! How can you even say such things? Huh? How!"

Katsuya did not answer. He had no answer, for Seto was right.

"From the second we met," Seto huffed. "I knew you were obnoxious, but I never dreamed you'd stoop so fucking low! Look at you! You're pathetic."

"Your family loves you," Seto said, taking a deep breath. "They love you and trust you so very much. Your friend loves you. Your entire village loves you…" Seto paused. He licked at his lips before cupping the red cheek he had slapped. He rubbed it gently, making Katsuya shiver. "Katsuya. I -- I…" Seto sighed. "I love you…"

Hearing those three words made Katsuya's tears flow smoothly. He burst out, wrapping around Seto in an unimaginable hug.

Taking the hug, Seto cleared his throat. "I need you to trust me, Katsuya. I know you love me, too. I know…"

"But how…?" wailed Katsuya. "What can we do to stop this? I feel so weak, Seto." Katsuya moaned as the hug ended. He stared up into Seto's eyes, watching them sparkle. "How can they trust me after the way I -- treated them? How can you forgive me?"

"I am not heartless," Seto whispered. He brushed at Katsuya's oncoming tears. "I am here. I am ready. I will not leave you. I will be by your side for this, Katsuya." Seto placed his hands on Katsuya's cheeks. He stared far into those adorable brown eyes, even if they were tear-stained. "I will fight alongside you. Together, we will make a plan. Together, we shall always be. Forever."

"It is time our two tribes immerged," Seto said with rage. "It is time for war. I know it'll be hard, Katsuya. I know…" Seto ran his hands down to Katsuya's shoulders, touching gently. "But I swear to you, Katsuya, that no matter what happens, I will not leave your side."

"Seto…" Katsuya hiccupped. "What -- about Gozaburo?"

"The man is dangerous," Seto growled. "He had been since my birth. Once, I trusted that man. But no longer." Seto's entire feature transformed into seriousness. His eyes blue fire like a dragon. They made Katsuya tense all over, and he listened with such surprise as Seto snarled, "We will fight him. We will fight a bloody war, but it shall not last long. And I shall tell you why…"

"I swear to you, Katsuya…" Seto went on. "I swear that I shall kill Gozaburo with my own two hands! I will obtain victory! And our tribes shall bring glory!"

Powerful. Intense. Never had Katsuya seen Seto in such a way. Those very words brought Katsuya to his senses. He took a long breath of air. He released, letting the hot air touch Seto's face warningly. "Seto…"

"I promise you," Seto said. "I shall not allow this legend's falseness to get away with what is right." Seto backed some feet away. "There is one thing I must do. Do you trust me enough to wait here for a few minutes?"

"W -- where are you going?" Katsuya asked, ready to stop Seto. "Please don't leave me…"

"I need to get something," Seto grinned. "A little boy. But I will be right back, alright? We shall go to your village and prepare for any attack from Gozaburo."

Katsuya rubbed his hands, unsure of Seto's words.

"Katsuya…" Seto whispered, making Katsuya look up at him. "I love you. Wait for me?"

Smiling by those magic words, Katsuya nodded. "I trust you…"

"Thank you," Seto said. "We will never be apart again, after this. I swear it."

"Yes…" Katsuya said. He watched Seto disappear.

Alone, Katsuya slowly sat down. He wrapped his arms around himself, prepared to wait for as long as he needed to. Yes. He trusted Seto. Seto -- the man he loved. He smiled. "I believe you…"

He closed his eyes, resting his chin on his knees. A lonely, silent tear fell from his left eye. It dripped over his knee as he sat. And -- as he felt a single breeze brush over him, Katsuya softly whispered into the thin air…

"_Seto… I am sorry…" _

-End Chapter Twenty -

Four more chapters to go. Please review. Thanks!


	22. Twenty One: A Brother's Secret

**Legend of Glory**

**--**

**Twenty-One: A Brother's Secret**

**--**

"_Mokuba… Mokuba… Wake up, Mokuba…_"

To this distant sound, Mokuba slowly began to stir. He had been sleeping well, dreaming of the greatest times he has had with his older brother. But to his surprise, he awoke to the view of nothing but that of a fiery blue flame. His dark eyes lifted, watching Seto's figure looking down at him. "Seto?"

"Mokuba, dress quickly," Seto said with a hint of panic. "Come on. Get out of bed. Dress."

"But why?" Mokuba sleepily asked. He rubbed at his tired eyes, trying to wake his body fully.

"There is not time, Mokuba," Seto sighed. He removed the blankets from around Mokuba, forcing the boy to stand. "We must hurry away. We must be as quiet as we can. I have Blue Eyes all ready…"

"Where are we going?" Mokuba questioned as Seto helped him out of his night clothes. However, Mokuba's wonder was ignored as Seto handed him a small black robe with yellow trimming.

"Here, put this on," ordered Seto. "Quickly now!"

Mokuba did as he was told. He dressed. He took Seto's hand. He followed his brother out of their home, down the darkened streets of their village. They were not heading in the direction of the stables, however, and this confused Mokuba even more. "Seto, Blue Eyes is the other way…"

"Shh…" Seto hushed. He squeezed Mokuba's hand to show his seriousness.

The younger boy had never seen his brother act in such a strange manner. They walked empty streets, heading in a direction Mokuba had been told to never go in the past. Mokuba saw the forest's edge nearing. This made his heartbeat quicken. He let his worried eyes glance up at Seto, only witnessing his brother's blue orbs cautiously glancing from left, right, up, front, and behind.

Were they being followed?

It was thinking this that frightened Mokuba. He clung closer to Seto's body, letting his owns eyes dart here and there for any given sign of movement. He was almost grateful as he saw a large, familiar blue beast waiting for them behind tall pine trees.

Blue Eyes was curled like a ball, only to stretch out of it at the sight of her chosen. She gave a soft hiss, greeting Mokuba as the boy patted her rough head.

"Hi Blue Eyes," smiled Mokuba. "Have you missed me?"

The blue dragon responded by nudging Mokuba. A satisfied screech left her throat as Seto picked up Mokuba, sitting him high up on Blue Eyes's' back.

"Seto, where are we going?" Mokuba asked again, sitting comfortably as Seto climbed on behind him.

"Let's go, Blue Eyes," Seto said, kicking gently at the sides of the mighty dragon.

With a soft hiss, Blue Eyes turned and began to crawl across the forest floor. When Seto was positive he and Mokuba were far enough from their village, Seto pulled back on the reins, making Blue Eyes lift into the air.

--

How much time had passed? One hour? Two hours? It seemed as if time were moving slow as a snail, taking that time by dragging on and on. Katsuya grew impatient. He sat there, his knees tucked under his chin. He rocked back and forth, shivering by a sudden breeze of cool air. His eyes were focused on nothing but that of the dark, cloudy sky. His mind was focused on the single thought of Seto's promise to return to him.

But Katsuya was losing hope.

'_He's not coming_,' Katsuya repeated over and over in his mind. '_He lied. He's not coming…"_ However, as his untrustworthy words echoed in his mind, he was nearly unaware of the strong amount of wind gusting around him.

A sudden roar stopped Katsuya's gloominess. He lifted his eyes, letting a smile take over his frown as he watched Blue Eyes land before him. He stood to his feet, watching as Seto hopped down from the dragon. It was then that Katsuya noticed the young child with Seto. Seto helped the boy off of Blue Eyes's mighty back, setting him gently on the ground.

The minute he saw Katsuya, Mokuba hid behind Seto's robe, holding it for protection. His mind raced, pondering exactly what his brother had been doing when far from home. Seeing the strange blonde made Mokuba feel that something was not right… He couldn't be more right.

"Mokuba," Seto sighed. "Do not be afraid. This is Katsuya. He's a close friend."

"Hi Mokuba," Katsuya smiled. He was delighted to finally meet Seto's little brother. The boy was adorable. His features were quite the opposite of Seto's own. Mokuba, however, did not return Katsuya's greeting.

Seto looked up at Katsuya. "Let's get to your village. Mokuba and I will follow behind you and Flame."

"Is Blue Eyes fast on her feet?" Katsuya asked, tilting his head. He listened as Blue Eyes screeched at him, as if angered by the question.

Hearing his chosen's displeasure, Seto chuckled. "Believe me, she'll be able to keep up with your wolf."

Nodding at that, Katsuya whistled, summoning for Flame. In only a short three minutes did Flame come jumping through the thicket. He landed hard, causing the three humans to keep balanced. The wolf made Mokuba's eyes widen with fear. His little body hid further behind Seto, hoping his older brother would protect him from the wild, furry beast.

Holding snug to Seto's robe, Mokuba watched as Katsuya boarded the mighty wolf. Leathery reins were handled to steady the deadly-appearing wolf, which made Mokuba sigh silently. When Seto turned to grab him, he did not argue as he was placed back on top of Blue Eyes's heavy back. He stood still as Seto got on behind him, prepared to follow Katsuya through the forest's thick trees.

Katsuya did not know how Blue Eyes would manage, for she was much larger than Flame. However, he watched, completely surprised as the dragon's wings folded back, disappearing against the scales of her body. As Katsuya ordered Flame forward, Blue Eyes crawled behind them, her feet hunching down to almost disappearing. She resembled a long, lean snake. And she had no trouble keeping in pace with Flame's swift speed.

--

The Beast Tribe's village came into view. Mokuba awed at its structure as Blue Eyes came to a halt behind Flame. Inches from the village, Mokuba stayed on Blue Eyes as Seto dropped to the ground. He turned, letting Seto's strong arms help him off of Blue Eyes. He forced his hand into Seto's own, fearing Katsuya's capabilities. Mokuba still contained zero clues as to why his brother knew this blonde, dirty man. All he could do was stay silent, focusing his attention on the two elders as they cautiously walked with him into the village.

"We mostly sleep at nighttime," Katsuya whispered. "You two can stay in my hut for the rest of the night."

"Thank you," Seto said, squeezing Mokuba's hand gently.

"In the morning we'll deal with my people," Katsuya sighed. "Boy, won't they be surprised."

Seto sneered as Katsuya gestured him and Mokuba into the hut. Once they were inside, the whispering ceased. "They do not scare me. I am here as a friend and a companion. They shall see."

"Let us hope," Katsuya smiled. His eyes lowered, ready to be fully introduced to Mokuba. "So this is your brother?"

"Yes," grinned Seto. He nodded at Mokuba, showing the boy that there was no need to fear Katsuya. "Mokuba, Katsuya will not harm us. He is going to help us."

"Help us?" Mokuba asked, tilting his head. "Are we in trouble, Seto?"

"Well, I guess you could put it that way," Seto sighed. He kneeled before Mokuba, never letting his smile die. "Mokuba, in short time, Katsuya and I -- will be going to war…"

"War?" Mokuba shrieked, his eyes widening. "But -- but why, Seto?"

"It's rather complicated," Seto began, but he paused, troubled on how to answer such a question for his younger brother. He looked over at Katsuya, letting his mind concentrate on breaking the news on how they first met to Mokuba. "Mokuba, Katsuya and I are almost one in the same… We each were gifted with a curse." Seto let his gaze retrace over Mokuba. "You know of the dragon marking on my right arm?"

"Of course," nodded Mokuba. "You're going to be our peoples next boss."

"Yes," chuckled Seto as he rubbed Mokuba's shoulders brotherly. "That is true. Well, Katsuya here has a similar mark of his own. He is this tribe's leader, as I shall become." Turning his head in Katsuya's direction, Seto ordered, "Show him."

Katsuya removed his dress piece, letting Mokuba stare wide-eyed at the green wolf marking tattooed over Katsuya's left arm. "Seto… is -- is he…?"

"Yes, Mokuba," Seto continued. "Katsuya is the second spoken of in the legend father had told us about. Of course, father never mentioned that the second marking would be on the skin of another. He feared for my life and he did not want the two of us meeting."

"How come?" Mokuba interrupted, his voice full of bedazzlement. "He doesn't seem like a bad person."

"And he is not," Seto said, smiling over at Katsuya. "He is not. However, it would seem that Gozaburo thinks so."

"Gozaburo?" Mokuba showed his confusion quite well.

"Gozaburo is a terrible man, Mokuba," Seto went on, toning down his voice. "He thinks that Katsuya's people are out to destroy our village, but this is false. Gozaburo can't see that and he is doing all that he can to start a war."

"I -- I don't understand," whispered Mokuba, preparing to free tears fighting to escape the edges of his eyes. "Why would Gozaburo want such a thing?"

"He is power obsessed," Seto softly answered. A single finger rubbed at Mokuba's cheek, slowly soothing the younger boy's trembling body. "He has threatened me one too many times. I was not going to allow him to hurt you…"

Tears finally fought their way through an invisible wall. They poured down Mokuba's cheeks, quick and soundless. "W -- why would…?"

Seto embraced Mokuba, never wanting to undue the protective barrier he held for Mokuba. "Shh… Everything is going to be just fine. You'll see. The people here are going to take good care of you. Katsuya has a mother and she is very generous."

As if on cue, Nana entered the hut. Her eyes had not been mistaken. She surely saw Katsuya enter here with two strangers. She recognized Seto immediately, yet Mokuba was new to her eyes. Seeing them, she loudly gasped, letting a single hand fly over to cover her mouth in shock. The woman had frightened Mokuba further. His head innocently buried itself deep into Seto's chest, dampening the dark blue robe with slowing tears.

"Mom," chocked Katsuya, surprised by her sudden appearance. "I -- I can explain…"

"What is this?" Nana asked, her voice squeakier than any mouse. "Katsuya? What were you thinking?"

"Mom, they aren't here to hurt us," Katsuya argued. He moved to stand in front of the two Doragon brothers, prepared to defend them. "Seto wants to help us. He has news to share…"

"News?" Nana lowered her hand. "What news?"

"Just hear him out tomorrow," Katsuya demanded. "We need the entire village present."

"Please," begged Seto as he stood to his feet. "I ask for your kindness. My brother and I -- we were being threatened by Gozaburo -- the man that had come to your village uninvited. He is the leader of my people, but he is unworthy. I want him off the throne that should be mine." Seto showed Nana the truth by allowing his face to dimly glow… His very features were full of sorrow and truth. "Please…"

He seemed decent. He seemed fair. Nana saw her son truly believed in the brunette. Seeing his pleading look; seeking Mokuba's adorable distress made Nana give in. She let a sigh escape her, it unsure. "Very well. Katsuya, they may sleep here for tonight. Let us not worry about anything until morning."

"Thank you," Katsuya said, giving his mother a grateful, warming hug.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Nana whispered, low enough for only Katsuya to hear. She pulled from the hug, giving him her greatest serious expression.

Smiling, Katsuya nodded. ":I do."

With a final hug, Nana gave Seto a soft smile before turning and exiting. As she did so, Katsuya let his attention retract on Seto and Mokuba. "I'll set up a bed for you two on the floor in my room. The room should fit us all. It is quite large."

"Alright," Seto nodded along. He allowed his gratitude to show with a hint of a soft smile. "Thank you."

Katsuya, having seen the soft smile, blushed wildly. He turned his head, hoping to hide the blush from Mokuba's view. "It's no problem."

And Mokuba, having witnessing such bizarre happenings that night, seemed as surprised by the reddening on Katsuya's cheeks. He let his dark orbs go from left to right, examining Seto and Katsuya curiously. As they conversed, Mokuba noticed the tension between them. Being led alongside Seto into the bedroom area, Mokuba's need for sleep came back as Katsuya placed out long fur blankets for him and Seto. He had help removing his robe from Seto before lying underneath the cozy furs in his undergarments. In a matter of seconds, Mokuba was fast asleep.

As many minutes pass, Mokuba's blurred eyes momentarily opened. He gazed up, his vision clearing as he witnessed his brother's lips pressed against the blondes. His face hid beneath the furs, but he clearly saw the two pairs of lips entertaining one another, for his eyes peeked out like spies. His widened orbs watched, at a loss by the sickening sight.

Soon, the two broke apart. They smiled at one another.

"We should sleep," Seto whispered. "I -- I don't want to wake Mokuba."

"You're right," replied Katsuya. "I -- I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault," Seto chuckled. "I wanted it as much as you."

Mokuba quickly shut his eyes as he noticed Seto standing to undress. He turned, pretending to be asleep. He let his back face them as he heard clothes rustling. He soon felt Seto lie in the furs beside him, and he let out a soft sigh. He listened as Katsuya got into his own straw-made bed. But though they were now sleeping, Mokuba was fully awake. The image he had seen never left his mind. It began to haunt him, though he was uncertain as to why. What the two had done confused him, yet he knew that the connection Seto had with Katsuya was much deeper than what Mokuba had originally thought.

-End Chapter 21-

This chapter took some time due to me getting very ill last week. I just lied around and did squat. I worked on this chapter this week. Still, only three chapters to go. Please review_._


	23. Twenty Two: For Glory

**Legend of Glory**

**--**

**Twenty-Two: For Glory**

--

Chairs flew, breaking into many sharp pieces. Papers and documents scattered. Armored Doragon guards with weapons rampaged through Seto and Mokuba's deserted home. They began to light the place on fire, sending dark clouds of smoke to spray over the house… They began with the kitchen before moving on to the two bedrooms. They ignited Seto's bed, following Mokuba's. In their dastardly wrecking, they prepared to imprison Seto and Mokuba, if in hiding. But to their dismay, the two brothers had, indeed, fled to the side of the enemy.

They exited the home, allowing it to burn. Villagers and their dragons stood, watching in awe. Most of them could not believe Gozaburo's order. However, the villagers were saddened by Seto's sudden disappearance…

By Gozaburo's law, Seto had betrayed them.

He had betrayed them all.

--

Bata swiftly stepped up the stone steps leading into Gozaburo's head sanctuary. Upon entering, he found Gozaburo sitting at his desk, writing on some documents with an inked feather.

"High Gozaburo," Bata huffed out of breath. He bowed before Gozaburo, prepared to show his utmost respect for the leader. "We were unsuccessful at retrieving Seto. I'm afraid that you were right. He and Mokuba have turned to the enemy's side."

"So it may seem," Gozaburo said. He set down his feathered pin and rose. Leaning on his desk, he gave an unpleasant snarl. "This evening I shall tell our people that their so-called leader of the future has become their enemy. By this time tomorrow morning, Seto will be unwelcome in this village… And in trained time, we shall go to war and I shall have his head."

"Yes, High Gozaburo," Bata bowed lower before making his leave.

Turning, Gozaburo walked to the window, it alone in the far back of the sanctuary. He let his eyes peek out. He saw the flames. He evilly smirked as Seto's house burned to the ground. Chosen dragons of the guards slashed their tails at the building, causing stone and wood to tumble down. All of the villagers stood clear so not to get injured.

It was a magnificent sight.

"You see, Seto?" Gozaburo whispered. "You see what you've made me gone and done? Because of you, these villagers have lost all hope for the future. But I shall give them a future to remember. I shall have Noa take your place. He shall become their leader when my time ends."

"But if this is what you wish for, then so be it," said Gozaburo. "I promise you, Seto, that when next we meet, I shall have your head!"

--

Not a single cloud was in the sky. The sky, blue and beautiful, seemed so peaceful. Katsuya smiled up at it, seeing the sun raising through the thicket of trees. He stood outside, knowing that inside his hut, Seto was dressing, preparing for the day ahead. He prepared for the news the two of them would soon share with Katsuya's village.

Katsuya was nervous. Surprisingly, the nerves seemed vague from Katsuya's trust for Seto. He let the brunette's handsome image fog his mind. Seeing it calmed Katsuya. He knew, that with Seto's hand in his, that the news they must share would be less difficult to get out. They had each other -- after so long. And Seto promised he would stay.

"Katsuya?"

Turning his head, Katsuya smiled as Seto came up behind him. Seto's strong, comforting arms wrapped around Katsuya's waist, giving a sign of reassurance. "Katsuya, what are you thinking?"

"I am scared some," whispered Katsuya. His hands lowered, gently massaging Seto's own pair. "The thought of war, blood… The thought of death. It is very scary. My people is a peaceful tribe. Though we kill for food, we have never known of others like us. You are the first, Seto. My eyes meeting yours was the first time for any Beast to gaze upon another race."

"I understand," Seto muttered. He let his chin rest on Katsuya's shoulder, snuggling him close. "What we shall soon face will not be easy."

"No," Katsuya sighed. "And we have such little time to prepare."

"But we mustn't fear losing," Seto stated; his tone strong. "We mustn't allow words on paper to address the truth about the legend. We must prepare, train, and do the best we can."

Soft, short footsteps made both men turn. They stared at Mokuba. He was dressed and eyeing them suspiciously. As the two realized they held one another close, they swiftly pulled away as Seto walked forward. "Mokuba, I --"

"Seto," Mokuba interrupted; his voice quiet. "Do you and Katsuya like each other?"

"Very much," nodded Seto. He frowned, seeing the befuddlement in his younger sibling's dark orbs. He knew his brother would be rattled, yet Seto had no clue as to Mokuba's awareness. He had no idea that Mokuba had seen he and Katsuya sharing lips. "We -- we are very close."

"How close?" Mokuba asked.

"Well…" Seto paused. He tried determining a best way -- no -- a right way of telling Mokuba. "You recall stories I've told you about father's closeness and love for our mother?"

Mokuba did remember. He let Seto see this by giving a short, quick nod.

"This is how Katsuya and I feel," Seto declared. "We more than just like each other. We love each other. I love Katsuya as I love you. Just a bit differently."

"Oh," said Mokuba as he looked over at Katsuya. Gently, Mokuba showed a soft smile to Katsuya. "Do -- do you love Seto too?"

"Yes," smiled Katsuya. "I do."

Seto rubbed Mokuba's arms, showing the younger boy that he still loved Mokuba with all his heart. "But this is not an issue to discuss at the moment. Katsuya is going to re-introduce me to his family. Us grownups will be talking in private."

"About the war?" Mokuba questioned, knowing he was right.

"Yes," answered Seto, softly.

Standing, Seto took Mokuba's hand in his. He smiled warmly at Mokuba, squeezing the boy's hand gently. Looking up, Seto gave Katsuya an affirmed nod. "We're ready."

Smiling, Katsuya led Seto and Mokuba through the village. Heads turned. Villagers picking crops, watering wolves, and hanging wet meat stared in shock as their leader walked through the village with the man from the Doragons. The three journeyed up to the hut that belonged to Katsuya's family. Within, he knew his mother sat, worrying and waiting. Within, his father sat, knowing nothing of Seto and Mokuba's presences. Listening close, Katsuya could hear both Shizuka's and Hiroto's voices. He knew that they visited every morning, discussing any possible thing about caring for infants. Taking a deep breath, Katsuya let his muscles relax as he entered the hut.

Inside, he saw Jonouchi. Jonouchi was carving at some meat with a knife. Hiroto, Shizuka, and Nana were sitting just on the floor in front of Katsuya. They all looked up as Katsuya entered.

Jonouchi smiled when he saw it was his son. "Katsuya. What are…?" Jonouchi's speech halted. He stood, holding the bloody knife in hand as he watched Seto slowly step up behind Katsuya. Mokuba waited outside. Nana stood. She held her single left hand to her heart, faintly smiling. And Shizuka and Hiroto stood quickly, staring with wide eyes at Seto.

"My family, I -- I have much to tell you," Katsuya stuttered. His voice felt dry, but he managed to continue. "Seto's people are planning war. But S -- Seto is determined to help us prepare and defend our village."

"What?" Jonouchi gaped. He dropped the knife as Nana walked to his side.

"Please…" Seto stepped forward. "I beg for your trust. I do not mean harm. Gozaburo, the leader of my people, is driven mad with determination. He wants to see this village destroyed, but I do not want this to happen because…" Seto paused. He gave a heavy sigh before looking over at Katsuya. He smiled as his eyes gazed over the blonde's face. "Because I am in love with your son."

Shizuka gasped. She let a hand fly to her mouth. Nana had copied, even more surprised by Seto's sudden confession. Neither Jonouchi nor Hiroto knew how to react. As men, they could only stare on, fired up by the shocking, unbelievable news.

"Katsuya…" Nana began, but her own son interrupted her.

"It is true," Katsuya smiled. He took Seto's hand in his. "I love him. He loves me. We -- we've been in love since our first meeting in the forest." Katsuya let his eyes meet Seto's. At this moment, Katsuya felt as if Seto and he were the only two in the room. "When we first met, it seemed as though we despised one another. However, as events changed our lives, we knew. We understood love and what it is."

"But when we discovered the legend," Katsuya went on, though his voice lowered. "When we discovered a fate we could not fight, we became afraid. We still are. But we are willing to fight it."

"Gozaburo will not back down," Seto sternly said. "He will fight until he has claimed this village as his own. He will murder your wives, you children… But we can stop him. Please. I beg of you. Let me speak with your people. Allow Katsuya and I to strengthen your greatest of fighters."

Jonouchi was most displeased. Upon discovering his son's love for another man, the upbringing of war further distraught his mind. His rage desperately attempted to release. "You dare -- come here and expect such from the people here? Are you out of your damn mind?"

"Jonouchi…" Nana whispered, resting her hand on her mate's shoulder. Her touch eased Jonouchi. He let his shoulders stretch as he set down the knife.

"Though I am against this," he began. "I am afraid it is -- not my decision. If you are true to your word, Seto, then you must gain permission from -- from our leader." Jonouchi motioned a nod towards his son. "You must -- ask for Katsuya's permission."

Nana smiled at her husband, knowing he did make the best decision.

Seto agreed. He turned his body, facing Katsuya. Each stood, silent for some seconds. All they could think about was -- war. They knew the consequences. They knew the pain that would come. They knew -- they knew, understood, and were willing.

Smiling, Katsuya whispered, "Will you help to save us?"

And smiling back, Seto answered, "I promise…"

Their smiles were shared. They hugged, not caring that Katsuya's family were watching. All they could care about was the trust they had in one another and the love that would never disappear.

A sudden range of screams echoed from outside. Seto pulled back from the hug as he heard the thunder of a dragon's roar. "Katsuya…"

"Outside…!" Katsuya gasped as he and the others rushed outdoors.

There, sitting atop his raging dragon, was Bata. The dragon made a deadly hiss. The Beast people scattered, attempting to keep the children and women protected from this new, evil intruder. He hopped off of his dragon and began to walk through the village. His eyes were low and serious. In his right hand he held a scroll.

Seto knew what it was. His eyes widened. He felt Mokuba come up behind him, hugging him snug. But Mokuba was ignored.

Bata stepped up to Katsuya and Seto. He showed his ungrateful grin. He looked from Katsuya to Seto, until finally he rested on Seto. "Seto, by order of the High Gozaburo, you and Mokuba are hereby banished from our village." Bata held the scroll out for Katsuya to take. "This a declaration of war. Five weeks is the amount of time Gozaburo has given you."

Katsuya took the scroll. He knew he couldn't read it, so he held it close for Seto to skim through later. However, he kept a stern, shallow glare on Bata. "We'll be waiting."

"You have much courage in you," Bata said to Katsuya. "I will be looking forward to pulling that courage out of your soul…"

Hearing this, Hiroto moved forward. He stood beside Katsuya, glaring at Bata. He stood as a friend, a companion… "Take your smelly dragon and get out of here."

"Very well," Bata grinned. He bowed before turning and taking his leave. His mighty dragon gave a warning screech as Bata boarded him. The dragon expanded its wings. It leaped up, flapping high into the air, soon vanishing from sight.

"What a bastard," snarled Hiroto.

"My people will not back down," Seto said, frowning. His eyes stayed upward, staring at the blue sky. "This is why we must prepare and fight. We have no other choice. If we were to flee, they'd find us. If we were to surrender, they'd take over us. The only way for this to end is for me to kill Gozaburo."

"You are very serious?" Jonouchi asked, much surprised to hear Seto speak of murdering his own leader. Of course, Seto had his reasons. Jonouchi knew this. When Gozaburo came, storming into their village, Jonouchi easily saw an evil in Gozaburo's dark, rough eyes. And Seto showed his seriousness as he turned to face Jonouchi. He slowly unwrapped the cloth covering his marking. Soon the dragon was clear for them all to see.

"As with Katsuya, I, too, am chosen to lead my people," Seto strongly said. "Once, long ago, I bowed to Gozaburo. I considered him leader, yet a part of my heart didn't wish for this. Now, my heart has shown me Gozaburo's true personality and his true intentions. He must be stopped." Seto re-bandaged his mark. "I will not allow him to harm both Katsuya's and my people."

Jonouchi nodded. He saw as all Katsuya's people were huddled in, listening close to what Seto had to say. All had looks of determination in them. All stood there, prepared to train until they bled from their fingers. All stood, willing to keep those they love protected. Sighing, Jonouchi looked up at Katsuya and Seto. "When do we start?"

Smirking, Seto softly answered, "Immediately."

--

(_One weeks later_)

With hands behind his back, Gozaburo marched down a line of finely dressed warriors. He eyed each Doragon. Some of them seemed more confident. Some of them seemed fully prepared to die for their people. Snorting, Gozaburo went to the front of the positioned warriors, where Bata stood, waiting. "These are the best of the best?"

"Yes," Bata bowed.

"Hmm…" Gozaburo faced the warriors one final time. "They will have to do on such short notice. Still, we are a powerful race. With these fifty so warriors, we shall not lose. I saw those filthy beast's village. They were small and bare. Weak and dull. Perhaps I should've considered giving them six weeks?" Gozaburo laughed at his own words. His own amusement nearly made him ignore Noa's sudden presence. "Ah! Noa!"

Noa moved forward, coming in from his study chamber. He stepped up to his father. Being grabbed by the shoulders, Noa was forced to look on at the lines of many warriors. "Look, Noa. A set of new arrangements has been made. When my time comes to an end, you will be the new leader of the Doragon Tribe."

The turquoise-haired boy stared at the warriors with lifeless motion. He didn't know what to think, so he decided to look up at his father and ask, "But what about Seto? Isn't he to be leader?"

"Seto is an idiot!" Gozaburo yelled, causing Noa to jump in shock. Sighing, Gozaburo kneeled to be eye level with his son. He gave him a fake smile of caring. "Seto has betrayed our people, Noa. He is no longer considered a Doragon. He does not care for me, you, or any of our people."

Standing to his feet, Gozaburo took Noa's hand in his. "In four weeks, Seto and I will meet for one last time. During this time Noa, you are to stay here in the village and pray for your father's safety. But do not fear, my son, Seto is not strong enough, nor does he have the courage to defeat me. He is a weakling, as are those he decided to take sides with. Once I take his head, everything will be just fine." Seeing a tear leave his son's eye, Gozaburo chuckled. "Do not weep for me, son. I promise you Seto will lose. Trust me."

Smiling, Noa wiped at his single tear. "I do, father."

"That's my boy," Gozaburo grinned, holding Noa close. His attention again focused on the warriors. "Now, let's see what you got."

--

"Good, Katsuya!"

In the Beast Tribe's middle section, the best hunters practiced swordplay and archery, preparing for a fight they were unsure if they would win.

In the very center, two lovers battled it out, practicing hard and long. Seto moved forward, forcing his sword to clash into Katsuya's own. The swords were made of wood, specially designed as swords of practice and nothing else. When the true battle was ready, the swords to be used would not be so cheap.

"You're not half bad, Seto!" Katsuya shouted, using crafty footwork to escape Seto's oncoming swings. "Have your done this before?"

"I don't just use magic," smirked Seto.

"You need to show me how to conjure fire," Katsuya said, meaning to be serious. "It'd come in handy during battle."

"Sure," Seto nodded, coming forth and clinging his sword against Katsuya's. "I can do that. Ooh… but first I need a bathroom break."

"Again?" Katsuya sighed as they stopped. "You know, during the actual battle, there won't be time for potty breaks."

"Yeah, yeah… Just give me a few seconds," Seto winked as he left to go behind the village's huts.

As Katsuya stood, waiting, he was shocked as Hiroto came in front of him, holding a sword ready for battle. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Katsuya grinned, lifting his own sword. He and Hiroto began to swordfight. "What's up?"

"Listen, Katsuya…" Hiroto began as he lunged his sword forward. "I -- I've been meaning to say that I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?" Katsuya halted. "Sorry for what?"

Sighing, Hiroto tried calming his breath as he set down his sword. He walked up to Katsuya. "You have been working very hard, even if you had been sneaking out of the village to see Seto. But -- I can see, now, that you two really do -- love each other. So I'm sorry…"

"Please don't be," frowned Katsuya. "I deserve to be yelled at. I spent all my time with him and I hardly showed you or my family any generosity. I'm the one that should be saying sorry."

Chuckling, Hiroto moved forward, giving Katsuya a friendly hug. "You're a good friend. I'm glad to be your best. And I'll be beside you the whole way. You can count on it."

"Thank you," sighed Katsuya, as the hug ceased. "You're amazing, Hiroto."

"I know," beamed Hiroto. He held his sword back out. "Now, where were we?"

--

Behind the village, Seto quickly hid behind some bushes. Leaning over, he terribly choked as he vomited into the bushes. He gasped out, spitting what he could from out of his mouth. He gave a low moan as his stomach churned. "Ugh…"

Katsuya still had no clue.

Seto kept his secret safe.

He did not want to make Katsuya further worry.

Taking a deep breath, Seto found himself vomiting a second time. He let all he could out of his system, knowing that as each day passed, the sickness he had seemed to worsen. However, he managed to somehow keep the illness secret. He was managing fighting the illness. He covered his sweat as an excuse of too much swordplay. He covered his vomiting by pretending to have a full bladder from drinking so much water.

So far, the plan was running smoothly.

Sighing deeply, Seto wiped his mouth clean with some leaves. He took some short breaths, just in case more vomit wished to leave him. When his stomach began settling, he stood to his feet.

No matter how many times he vomited. No matter how many times he felt faint. Seto knew he had a promise to keep. No matter what, he would face Gozaburo in four weeks time and he would have the man's head.

No matter what…

--

(_One Night Before Four Weeks_)

Gentle lips pressed against one another, sharing in lustful comfort. Two pink tongues twirled with one another, dancing during a final night of freedom. Sparks flew, both from a warm, cackling fire and from the sharing of pleasure between two embraced bodies under warm, fur covers. Seto and Katsuya, madly in love, shared their bodies… But to their hoping, it wouldn't be the last time.

Sighing, Katsuya pulled away from Seto's lips. Lying beneath Seto, he rested his head on the bed as he dreamily gazed up at Seto. "Seto… I have something to tell you…"

"What is it?" Seto asked as he began to suckle on Katsuya's neck.

"I -- I know I haven't said this out loud," Katsuya mumbled. "But -- I'm really scared about -- tomorrow…"

Frowning, Seto paused with the kissing. He looked deep into Katsuya's brown orbs, them full of sincere fright. "I know you're afraid. I am too, as are everyone. But we mustn't show this fear -- this is our final night of freedom. Let us enjoy ourselves."

"Ya, I guess you're right," Katsuya snuggled closer to Seto, pushing their warm chests against one another. "Mm… I'm sorry…"

"Don't be…" Seto whispered, kissing Katsuya's earlobe sweetly. "Just promise me something."

"Anything," moaned Katsuya.

Smiling, Seto lowered his lips to Katsuya's ear. "Promise me that you will show no fear before your village tomorrow. Promise me that you'll show them the true aspects of what it means to be a leader. For, when daylight breaks, they will be terrified. They will need their leader's loyal heart and strong words."

"I…" Katsuya paused, befuddled by Seto's warm-filled words. "I promise."

--

(_The Day of Legend_)

Warmth.

Arguments.

Curses.

Love.

A day of sacrifice was ahead. Though their hearts were filled with fear, both Seto and Katsuya remembered the days of the past. They remembered how they first met. Still could they hear themselves arguing… Still could they picture in their minds running and helping to escape the catacombs of that Queen spider… Still could they taste their first kiss… Still -- still could they recall their reactions to discovering a legend cursedly scratched over the skin of their opposite arms.

Still…

And now they stood beside one another, ready to fight for a legend. A legend that could become more than just… And before them stood Katsuya's people, all ready to fight for their safety. They held weapons of sorts in their hands, from swords to bows… They all rid atop their wolves, just as willing as their chosen to fight and defend the village.

The day was sunny. Even so, the Beasts knew that the sky would soon turn cloudy.

Katsuya stood with Flame to his right. On his left, Seto stood. "Nervous?"

"Very…" whispered Katsuya, gulping down saliva. His people stood before him, ready to obey every command.

"Just remember the plan…" Seto whispered. "We will cut them off at the waterfall… We will fight there and we won't give them any chances to get to the village."

"Yes," Katsuya nodded.

"Katsuya," Seto leaned toward the blonde. "You remember the promise you made to me last night?"

Licking at his lips, Katsuya nodded a second time. "I do…"

Smiling, Seto let Katsuya see his passionate face, one hardly any where able to see. "They're all yours." Seto turned his back to Katsuya, slowly walking over to and boarding Blue Eyes.

Calmly, Katsuya looked over at his people. All eyes were on him, waiting. He took a deep breath as he boarded Flame, taking hold of the strong, leathery reins. This gave him better access of sight. He could see his family… Hiroto and his father were boarded their own wolves, ready for Katsuya's order. As the warriors were up front, all women and children stood in the far back, looking on with sad faces, for they knew that not all men would return alive and unharmed. Katsuya saw his mother and sister, standing there with little Mokuba in front of them.

They were all scared. But they were also brave. As Katsuya could see, the women held weapons for their own, in case the enemy got to the village. Katsuya did not wish to imagine the women fighting -- dying… Nor the children. He looked to his own sister. Her belly was getting bigger… He frowned, thinking of the little baby growing inside of his sister's stomach. Hiroto, his great friend, would be fighting beside him. Even his own father was going to fight… Hiroto's father, as well.

Katsuya loved them all.

And he knew how to comfort them. He lifted his chin, straightened his back, and showed off his daring eyes.

His promise was made.

"My friends," Katsuya began. "My family. I -- I want to apologize to each and every one of you. I -- have been a terrible person. I -- have been selfish, obnoxious, and unwise. For so long, the only person I cared for -- was myself." He looked down, recalling his times studying with Chief Mandook. "As I was growing up, all I heard was of my destiny to lead you all. And even then, I was careless. I was only concerned about my feelings and whether or not I was perfect for the job." His head rose, examining his peoples' faces. "But even then, I somehow knew that I -- was wrong. I was wrong for how I treated you. I was wrong for disrespecting Chief Mandook. He -- he was a good man…"

Katsuya paused, remembering Chief Mandook's wise ways, kind heart… His everything wonderful.

"As I grew," Katsuya continued. "I became more and more unaware of what I must learn. Of what I must accomplish. I was weak, foolish… I was awful. And -- during this time, I met a man that I learned to trust." Katsuya's eyes focused on Seto. "He was a stranger. A handsome stranger that made me fear him. As I had treated my people, I had treated him the same way. He was so kind to me. He wanted to learn about me. He reminded me of a happy child receiving a gift for the very first time. And I ignored him as I did all of you… But I grew to learn about him. I grew to trust him. And now -- I know that I love him…" Katsuya's voice trailed as he looked back to his people. "But -- I had left you all for him. I would run away from it all to be by his side. He was my comfort. He was my shelter. He was -- my everything. I did not want to escape him." Katsuya's frown deepened. "And this hurt all of you."

"Due to my greed, I hurt you all. Due to my selfishness, I hurt you all. I hurt you. I hurt Chief Mandook. I never believed I could take his righteous place as your leader. I thought you would not accept me after the way I had treated you. Please forgive me…"

Closing his eyes, Katsuya thought in a moment of silence. His brown orbs slowly re-opened, but they were no longer sad. They were full of strength, loyalty, and determination. "I discovered a story. A legend. A legend that I am a part of, that Seto is a part of. But I discovered that in this legend, Seto and I were destined -- to fight! To kill! It broke my heart…"

"But Seto is not the enemy legend spoke of. The enemy -- is a single evil that won't back down. A single man that wishes for nothing more but to destroy us! He will even destroy Seto, if given the chance! And I promise you that that will not happen! He will not be victorious. He will not succeed! He will die…"

Katsuya pulled his hand back, releasing his sword from its hold. He held it up high, for all to gaze upon. "Today, as we hold our swords high, we will not think of this as a legend of war. We will not think of this legend as one of fear nor death!

We will shed our blood!

We will shed our tears!

And we will remember this day as our own story told!

For -- on this day -- we will know it as a legend… Our legend…!"

Katsuya held his sword high.

"This will be the legend --

Of --

GLORY!"

Echoes of cheer strived throughout the village. The warriors held their swords high, shouting at the top of their lungs. Hiroto excitedly howled as the wolves joined in. And before them, Katsuya, their leader, glowed with a brilliant light.

And sitting high on his dragon, Seto sat with a smirk on his lips. He let his eyes drift closed as he listened to the Beastly roars, prepared to gain victory and glory. '_I am proud of you, Katsuya_.'

"For glory!" Katsuya shouted as he turned and rode into the forest with Flame.

His warriors followed right behind, their own swords glistened in the sunlight. "For glory!"

"For glory…" Seto whispered… He turned Blue Eyes and took into the air, ready to face Gozaburo for one final conflict.

-End of Chapter Twenty-Two-

Hey everyone. Two more chapters to go… These last two chapters, like this one, will be long. So please be patient with me. Also, I hope Katsuya's finishing speech wasn't too confusing… I wanted to make it seem very powerful…

I am so excited to read your reviews, and I am excited to finish this.


	24. Twenty Three: Legendary War

**Legend of Glory**

**--**

**Twenty Three: Legendary War**

**--**

Fifty so Doragon warriors rid upon their dragons, trampling through the Forests of Kimo. They destroyed all flourished greens in their path in order to get to their destination. In the lead was Gozaburo, looking mighty upon his strong black dragon. Beside him rode Bata.

He and Gozaburo soon slowed down, ordering the others to do so. All dragons came to a halt. They listened well to the sounds surrounding them. Birds chirped. Crickets sang.

Gozaburo allowed his ears to listen well. As he did so, Bata gave him an unsure frown. "Gozaburo, you are sure they may be so prepared as this?"

"You forget," Gozaburo shot back. "Seto is with them. He is intelligent and strong. I shall take no chances. They are willing to protect their little village. They will lose, but they will still fight their hardest."

"Still," Bata tried to cut in, but was not successful as Gozaburo glared at him.

"Shh… Gozaburo whispered softer. "I gave them five weeks to prepare… They would not of wasted any time. They are waiting for us…"

"Seto has Blue Eyes…" Bata argued. "You and I know very well that she is the strongest dragon to ever cross our village. And she just had to choose Seto…"

"Quiet," Gozaburo hushed Bata, using nothing but a piercing glare. "I understand the consequences of Blue Eyes. She will be hard to fight, but do not let her scare you… Do not! This is not a time to act like a child.. We will not give in to them."

Looking left to right, Gozaburo motioned his warriors onward with a quick motion of the hand. They continued through the forest, keeping their eyes peeled…

--

In the middle of the forest, the Beasts were doing the same procedure. Listening. Waiting. Looking. They were skilled hunters. They could easily sense the sounds of breaking twigs or crunching leaves. They waited, patiently observing their surroundings with Katsuya and Seto in the front. But neither of the two recognized where they were… They did not recognize the empty meadow, for once it had a waterfall. A waterfall that held most of their remembered memories.. How they first met, up to this point of time.

They did not know that Mina's magic was helping them to succeed victory. She had created a perfect battlefield. One for the Doragon peoples' dragons to fly high in the sky. One for the Beast peoples' wolves to scatter swiftly without getting stuck. She designed it to where either side could come out triumphant.

Where they stood, perched high and waiting, Seto saw Katsuya's breathing was off. He frowned, knowing the blonde Beast was nervous as a bird taking first flight. Those chocolaty orbs were full of much uncertainty. To make up for this, Seto gently whispered, "Katsuya…?"

Jumping, Katsuya's attention went on Seto. Katsuya saw Seto was worried, but he let this fly by giving a soft smile.

"Relax your muscles," Seto suggested. "We cannot let your people see your fear."

"I know," Katsuya said, widening his smile.

Katsuya re-focused on the meadow before him. He listened carefully, best prepared for any oncoming sign that war had begun.

Silence followed for many more minutes. Katsuya grew tired waiting. He let his eyes close, but then they shot open as he desperately tried to keep awake and alert. He decided to see what Seto was doing. Strange. Katsuya's eyes caught amazing magic. He gaped, seeing a blue glaze surrounding Seto. He saw Seto's eyes, them dangerous and fixed… Seto looked so powerful. And this filled Katsuya with confidence. He knew Seto's main focus would be Gozaburo. This made Katsuya happy and proud. He knew Seto would never desert him. Deciding it was the only time to thank Seto, Katsuya began, "Se…"

"Shh," Seto hushed him, suddenly full on alert.

Listening, Katsuya heard what Seto did. Branches broke off in the onward distance. Katsuya's fear swiftly returned, but he kept to Seto's order for the appropriate time to draw his weapon. Apparently, Seto had read up on war and rules of war in their world. If at all possible, war could quickly not happen… But Katsuya was sure that would not happen.

A swifter crunch made Katsuya's ears perk. Him and his people watched, then, as Gozaburo, Bata, and many Doragon came out from the thicket just some feet away. High upon his dragon, Gozaburo was grinning at them as his single right hand was raised high, shaped into a fist.

--

Crunch.

Pause.

Gozaburo quieted his warriors. He took notice of the Beasts waiting just some feet ahead. He began to grin as Bata leaned over to whisper, "High Gozaburo…"

"This is a moment of wonder," Gozaburo interrupted. "You see, Bata? They are not so idiotic, as you assumed. They have been waiting for us." Gozaburo rubbed at his mustache. He saw Seto there, sitting atop Blue Eyes. The blue dragon looked stronger than ever. Her sight gave Gozaburo an idea. "Bata, follow my lead.." Making his right hand into a fist, Gozaburo held it up as he moved into sight.

--

"W -- what's he doing?" Katsuya asked Seto as he gazed over the raised fist. It was a strange sign… Perhaps one of giving up? No. That is only Katsuya's wish. There was more to this.

"It means he wants to talk to us," Seto said back. "We need to accept. Copy him. Hold your fist up and keep it up."

Nodding, Katsuya copied. He and Seto got off of their chosen as did Gozaburo. The two enemies walked towards one another. Seto motioned for the Beasts to stay calm… He may have disliked Gozaburo, but Seto knew the man preferred order, even if order was part of war.

As they stood inches apart, Gozaburo was the first to speak. "The violence can all be avoided, gentlemen. Just surrender now…"

"We cannot do that!" Katsuya shouted, but Seto held Katsuya back, keeping the blonde from swinging a punch in Gozaburo's direction.

"The Beast people are innocent," Seto said to Gozaburo, keeping his eyes focused and stern. "You are making a terrible mistake, Gozaburo."

"Mistake? Mistake?" Gozaburo cackled into laughter. "Seto -- the only mistake being made here is your decision to side with -- with them.. With him.." Gozaburo glared straight at Katsuya to make his point clear.

"This is no mistake," Seto answered. "Katsuya has done more for me than you ever will… When I kill you, he and I will make our tribes as one and we will live peacefully."

Gozaburo glared hard. "You are not backing down?"

"And why should I?" asked Seto, keeping strong. "Why should we? We are just as wise and capable of winning this war, Gozaburo… You can count on that."

Yes… This was true. Gozaburo knew. Yet, he would not have it. Slowly, he grinned at the two. "How about a little -- wager? It is small and fair."

"We don't want to know," Katsuya grumbled, but Seto saw otherwise.

"Do share," Seto nodded.

Smirking, Gozaburo gave them his idea. "Our dragons are strong. Your wolves are strong… But with them fighting alongside, it would seem very disadvantage. I mean -- with the strength of the scales on our dragons' backs, your pathetic wolves don't stand a chance. Let us -- say we have this battle without their company."

"And I suppose this includes Blue Eyes," said Seto as he read Gozaburo's fear for the mighty blue dragon.

"Of course," Gozaburo went on, ignoring Seto's stare. "It will be hand-on-hand, man against man."

Katsuya liked that plan. He looked up at Seto, worried on what the other would say. However, just by Seto's expression, Katsuya knew. He turned to Gozaburo as Seto nodded.

Grinning, Gozaburo turned and headed back to his people. As Seto and Katsuya did the same, Katsuya whispered, "Seto, how do we know he's telling the truth?"

"Gozaburo may be heartless," said Seto. "However, he is a rightful gambling man. He never breaks his word."

Katsuya believed Seto's words. When they returned to the Beast people, they gave them the order. The people were shocked, as were there riding chosen. However, they obeyed this decision, knowing it did give them an advantage, for they knew that the Doragon's dragon companions were strong. Soon, all Beasts were standing with their wolves kneeling behind them. Seto looked to Blue Eyes, giving her a reassuring smile. He walked over to her and gently scratched at her head.

"My Blue Eyes," whispered Seto. "If Gozaburo even begins to break his promise, you have my word to take his head…"

And Blue Eyes screeched, satisfied by her chosen's decision. She gave a short nudge, allowing him to know she understood.

But now, they stood shaking on their feet. Thousands of warriors… Both sides were afraid. Both weren't to know the outcome of the soon-to-come battle. The two sides prepared, releasing their weapons for the call from their leaders that the war had begun..

Seto looked to Katsuya, smiling. "Katsuya?" He watched Katsuya look to him with curious eyes. "Stay alive, you hear?…"

"You too," smiled Katsuya. He frowned, then. "Seto?"

"Hmmm…?" Seto tilted his head.

Katsuya then grinned. "Get him…"

Chuckling, Seto nodded his head as he held his sword in place. "With pleasure…"

With a raise of Gozaburo's sword, the battle began. His side began to charge at the Beasts, fully prepared to sacrifice themselves for Gozaburo's sake. "Attack!"

Seto raised his own sword. "For glory!"

"For glory!" shouted the Beasts as they charged for the enemy.

Katsuya began to panic, but he kept his body firm. He turned, seeing Seto had charged. Taking a deep breath, Katsuya rushed forward, ready to kill any who stood in his way. "Glory!"

--

Bodies bashed together. Swords clanked. Magic erupted.

Blood began to shed.

One by one, Beasts and Doragons fell by the hands of their enemies. And as they fell, as did their chosen wolves and dragons, death chosen for them once they have picked their chosen. The grassy plain soon stained red… Warriors fought with their cunning strength and power, with their agility and magic. Never had Katsuya seen such a horrific sight. He kept his strength strong… He kept his mind calm, telling it to be brave and wise..

He would not die.

A Doragon came at him, ready to kill. Glaring, Katsuya held up his sword. He was prepared, knowing that the Doragons practiced in amazing magic and sorcery. He had seen it with his owns eyes, those many times when he and Seto were lost in darkness. The way would be lit with the blue flames in Seto's palm. And thanks to Seto's impressive training, Katsuya could now do the same…

The Doragon dodged his sword, swirling to hit Katsuya at the neck from behind. However, to his dismay, Katsuya quickly dodged downward, turned his hand, and fired red flames from his hand. It hit the Doragon straight on.. He screamed bloody murder as he was engulfed in the flames.

Gasping for air, Katsuya quickly stood, awaiting the next victim to fall by his hands. He charged a Doragon coming for him. He sliced the Doragon through the chest, letting blood splatter to the ground.. Katsuya was not going to let them win… He would fight and fight..!

He had lost sight of Seto, however. This worried him.

No.

Seto was unharmed. Seto was safe. He was somewhere, fighting his heart out. Katsuya knew he should, too. He knew Seto would never give up so easily…

Neither would Katsuya.

--

From their standing position, Gozaburo and Bata stood like statues. Only did they raise their weapons when a Beast neared them. Sadly, the Beasts that all had tried taking Gozaburo and Bata down died disastrous deaths.. Bodies surrounded them, but Gozaburo only cared for the death of two particular faces.

He eyed Katsuya, noting the blonde was fighting his all. Blood spilled by the blade in Katsuya's hand. His swiftness and hunter-like skill worried Gozaburo. However, this worry was only slightly fogging Gozaburo's mind.

As Gozaburo slit the throat of an oncoming Beast, he turned to Bata, grinning. "Kill him."

Bata nodded his head. "With pleasure." And unsheathing his own weapon, Baku rushed to where Katsuya was battling his heart out.

--

Another fell by Katsuya's hands. This followed another. He kept his spirit high, alongside his sword. He never noticed Bata walking up from behind. Not until he listened as a Beast screamed, charging for Bata's head. Only, Bata easily dodged the weaker male and stabbed the Beast through the heart. Right before Katsuya.

Katsuya stared up at Bata, shaking. He never thought this man would challenge him. But, he was more thankful that it was Bata and not Gozaburo. Glaring, Katsuya held his sword out in front of him, ready to take Bata on. Ready to make Seto proud.

"You are quite good," shouted Bata over the firing cries of cheer and death. "I never expected such from you.. What was it? Katsuya?"

Staying silent, Katsuya continued to hold his sword high. He would not allow Bata's slithery words to fool him into backing down. He'd stay standing tall and strong. At least, he'd show it.

"You will die here," Bata said, as if he already knew the outcome of the battle. "You will fall. Seto will fall. Gozaburo will rule over this land…"

He stepped closer to Katsuya. He showed off his own sword, it at his side, and stained with blood. As he was only inches from Katsuya, he devil-grinned and raised his sword. "Prepare your self…!" Charging forward, he lifted his sword and slashed it down on Katsuya. He was sure this would be an easy victory, but to his dismay, Katsuya swiftly blocked his attack.

Two mighty swords clanked together, each battling to see who could break the other first. Katsuya grinded his teeth, holding on tight. He could not let Bata win. Not so easily! Bata also held on, tightening his grip. How surprised he was to discover Katsuya was stronger than he looked.

"N -- not bad," Bata managed to say. He chuckled a bit. "You -- have the strength and skill like that of a wolf. I admire that…" Bata pushed forward. "However, you are still not as intelligent…" And as he spun, un-connecting the two swords from their struggle, Bata shot a raging ball of fire from his hand at Katsuya.

Katsuya screamed out as the fire hit his shoulder. Thankfully, the fire had not spread, but Katsuya's entire shoulder was smoking. Hissing, Katsuya stumbled backward only four steps before falling to his knees. He found himself getting dizzy. No. This couldn't be it… Growling, he touched his shoulder. It stung bad… Katsuya could hear Bata laughing at him, thinking him weak.

"Pathetic," Bata said. "You honestly thought this battle would be yours? You and your entire tribe are nothing more but a bunch of weak, miserable dogs! You do not deserve to be a part of this world! Our people are above the food chain. We shall strive!" Laughing, Bata stepped forward and held his sword above Katsuya's head. "So sad. I was really hoping it wouldn't come to war, but High Gozaburo was right. You and your tribe don't belong…" he tilted his head, frowning as the blonde kept his head lowered. "Now, it is time to say goodbye…"

Bata raised his sword… As he did, however, he never expected his intelligence to backfire. For, as his sword was raised, a sudden bolt of fire entered his chest. Gasping, Bata dropped his sword out of surprise… "What…?" He gasped, then, loosing speech as the blade of the other entered through his chest. He choked out as blood left his mouth. "I -- impossible…"

Katsuya had plunged his sword straight through Bata's chest. He held it in place, twisting his sword to destroy Bata's organs… Soon, Katsuya pulled his sword out, standing as Bata's limp corpse fell to the ground. In the distance, Katsuya watched Bata's dragon screech out and become dust. Frowning, Katsuya whispered, "Goodbye" as he walked away from Bata's corpse. He was prepared to fight more. But, he eyed his hand and smiled. He was able to use the same fire attack Bata had used on him. It had saved his life. "Thank you, Seto…" And Katsuya continued fighting for glory.

--

Gozaburo had witnessed Bata's failure. He growled, disappointed in the one he had called 'attendant.' He turned, killing another Beast charging at him. Looking left to right, Gozaburo looked out for Seto… He wanted to kill the man. Fast! He wanted to be the only ruler.

Soon, he spotted Seto fighting two Doragon at once. They tried tricking Seto, using spells of fire and water. However, Seto saw right through them, soon leaving their dead bodies piled on top of others. Strangely, Seto began to lose balance. He shook his head, knowing his disease was trying to interfere with the battle. Rest, is what it was telling him. He needed to stop, but he could not. He could not let Katsuya, nor the tribes down.

Turning, Seto spotted Gozaburo eyeing him. The other was only some feet away. Glaring, Seto began to step closer. He noted that Gozaburo copied, also moving. Seto held his sword at his side. This was it, he knew. This final fight would determine many lives' fates. And many of those lives depended on him. They believed in him.. Trusted him. Though nervous, Seto knew that he had to do this. He had to protect those that he loved with all his heart. He could not let them die.

With only few steps left, Seto stared, gaping as Gozaburo sliced the throat of a charging Beast. Even more shocking was Seto witnessing a Doragon, rushing by. Yet, Gozaburo, showing no heart, stabbed the Doragon, his own kind, for getting between the path of him and Seto. Seto watched, terrified and disgusted, as the Doragon fell dead to the ground.

Grinding teeth, Seto glared up at Gozaburo, best ignoring the fallen body. A duel would soon begin. One that would not last only one second.

"This could all end," Gozaburo said, once he and Seto were face to face. "Just surrender now and I'll call off my people."

"This battle will end," Seto shot back. "But only when I have your head!"

Glaring, Gozaburo shook his sword with fury. "So be it."

Gozaburo rushed forward, charging Seto like a rhinoceros. His sword lifted, ready to kill. Seto, taken back by the first move, stepped some feet back as his own sword raised. The two swords touched, burning like fire against one another's strong metal. The two swords hissed when rubbed together, sharing raged sparks.

The warriors on the battlefield, both Doragon and Beast, stayed out of the way of the duel. They knew this would lead to their fate, so many paused, watching, waiting for the outcome. Seto kept moving backwards, just trying his hardest to keep Gozaburo's heavier body off of him. But Seto knew that, with a perfect opening, being tall and skinny could lead to a swift advantage. He just had to wait.

"Afraid Seto?" Gozaburo asked, continuing to use hard force. "Why won't you fight back? Huh? Fight me!"

Chance! Seto rolled, just as Gozaburo's sword slammed into the ground, slicing dirt instead of flesh. Gasping by how close that had been, Seto quickly got to his feet and held his sword up again. He blinked. He was becoming dizzy again. And he knew that Gozaburo took notice of the change. 'Not now, damn it…!' Seto shook his head, trying to keep focused.

Chuckling, Gozaburo turned, facing Seto again. "Is something wrong, Seto? Ready to call it quits?" The lord cackled, dragging his sword's tip along the soft dirt.

"N -- no…" Seto answered. "Never…"

"Humph," snorted Gozaburo. He eyed his left. His right. "Look around you, Seto. Watch the bodies fall one after the other. Do you really think it wise to allow all these deaths?"

"Y -- you dare ask me this?" Seto asked, gaping. His vision became clear again. He stood strong, ready to continue the duel. "You started this war, Gozaburo. And I plan on finishing it."

"Very well," Gozaburo said, grinning. "It's time to meet back up with your father -- in hell!"

Screaming, the two men began to charge again. Seto, enraged by Gozaburo's words, felt more confident. They collided. They bashed their swords, each filled with new energy. They ignored the battles going on around them. The other screams. The other cries. More bodies falling. Seto just knew… Just one slice was all needed to end everything. Just one. He let his sword rise, ready to take that chance. He moved forward, wanting to push the sword through Gozaburo's chest. But as he did so, he watched with wide eyes as Gozaburo dashed around him, slicing the sword through the left side of his stomach.

Blood dripped. Dizzy, Seto fell to his knees, holding a hand firmly against the wound . He choked out, pissed at himself for letting Gozaburo get the first true taste of victory. He could see Gozaburo gleaming down on him, holding his bloody sword with 'triumphant' written across his forehead. "So pathetic. I'm surprised Seto. I was expecting much more from you."

However, Seto would soon prove that he had the power. Even with his deep wound, Seto found that he was slowly rising. Soon, he was back on his feet, letting his sword wobble in front of him. Seto was shaken, but his sudden show of bravery and strength startled Gozaburo.

Chuckling, Gozaburo moved forward. He assumed Seto was asking for a quick death sentence. Quick enough to end his suffering. No words need be said as they continued their fight. Seto made the first move, charging with all his might, aiming for Gozaburo's head. Gozaburo dodged easily, however, increasing the battle. Drops of blood stained the ground from the gash in Seto's stomach. Gozaburo had a strong feeling Seto would soon surrender and fall. He got a good laugh, watching Seto trip and stumble to the ground a second time. "Weak. Weak. Weak…" Gozaburo repeated, letting Seto's blood stain his sword. "Worthless, as was your father…" he paused, raising a brow. What was this sudden, strange magic he felt? His eyes wondered carelessly over Seto.. What he saw made Gozaburo gasp.

Seto was standing, prepared to fight more. Only, something was different. Something that Gozaburo had not noticed before. Seto was glowing magnificent blue. The strange aura surrounded his body. His eyes were narrowed, showing his increasing anger for Gozaburo. The deep wound seemed somewhat at a pause as Seto lifted his sword, it seeming less weight than that of a feather.

Gozaburo was left confused. "What in the…?" Gasping, Gozaburo is left stunned as Seto continued coming at him, craving for his body to be left for the insects. He stepped back, lifting his sword. It felt very heavy, suddenly, and this made Gozaburo curse under breath.

The two swords furiously crashed together, slashing, slicing, and dodging. Seto pushed with all his might, ignoring the sudden pain shooting up his body from the slash in his stomach. He could not lose. He could not give up. He needed strength… Katsuya was with him. Both tribes were with him… All but one were with him. He had to prove his power and show that he is the better Lord than Gozaburo.

"Ah…!" Gozaburo yelled, crashing down his sword on Seto's own. There is no chance he would lose. Not to some pathetic, young man that had betrayed the Doragon tribe. He was tiring, though. No! He could not tire. "AH!" He pushed Seto, making the other fall for a third time.

Gasping for breath, Gozaburo backed away momentarily. His age was getting to him. He had not thought it'd take this long to rid of Seto. Wolves and dragons each cried, wishing to desperately become part of the battle in order to make a quick victory.

"Too easy," Gozaburo soon breathed out. "Time to end this…"

To Gozaburo's dismay, he watched as Seto got up again. Only this time, Seto unwrapped the bandage hiding his mark. The mark of the dragon burned against his skin, glowing brilliantly.

"Why?" Gozaburo asked. "Why do you keep getting up? Answer me, damn it!"

Seto closed his eyes. He began to think of his father. He began to think of his brother. He began to think of Katsuya, his lover. Gozaburo, staring on confused, asked, "What are you doing?" He is awarded, then, with a pair of eyes ready to kill.

With eyes open and alert, Seto twirled his sword. He firmly pressed his feet into the ground and pushed on the ground. He eyed Gozaburo like prey, ready to end the war that could not have been avoided. Without a word, Seto stepped. One foot followed the other as he raced, he hoped, one final time for Gozaburo. His sword held out front, Seto prepared for a single swing.

Glaring, Gozaburo raised his sword again. "Come at me…" he whispered. He waited, staying in place, as Seto neared him.

Soon, two swords swung one final time.

And one life was about to end.

No… It was not possible. It could not be. The terrified face of Gozaburo looked down, seeing Seto's blade plunged straight through Gozaburo's chest.. He gasped out as Seto pulled out the sword. Gozaburo dropped his own weapon and fell on his knees. Seto was frowning down at him. "T -- this is not p -- possible…" Gozaburo coughed out. "I -- I am the master. I am the -- the ruler…" Gozaburo growled and stared up at Seto, ready as he shouted, "I am the highest and I shall live…"

In three flat seconds, Seto spun and let his sword slice through the skin of Gozaburo's neck. The head tore from the flesh and rolled over on the ground. Seto kept his frown on as he finished the deed. He turned, watching as Gozaburo's mighty black dragon curled over dead. Aching, Seto leaned over Gozaburo's body and removed a horn made of bronze that was wrapped around Gozaburo's waist. Sighing out, Seto stood to his feet and blew the horn.

All Beasts stopped. All Doragons stopped. Katsuya stopped. He turned, staring in awe at Seto, standing over Gozaburo's defeated corpse.

The war was over.

"I have defeated Gozaburo!" Seto called out to all who remained. "Those of the Doragon tribe, lower your weapons! This battle goes to the people of the Beast tribe!"

And in seconds, all Beasts began to madly cheer. They raised their weapons high, having won the war, having won the glory.

"No longer will our two tribes be separated," declared Seto. He held his stomach wound. "From this day forth, you each shall be ruled by two. Katsuya and myself! Now, we shall build a glorious city and live in peace and harmony together!"

Gasping, Seto looked around him. All eyes were on him. Katsuya had moved closer, listening with much gratitude. He was smiling.

"We -- will get along," Seto said. "From this day forth, the legend of glory will be nothing but a -- legend…" and ever swiftly, dizziness hit Seto hard. He collapsed.

The final thing he heard was Katsuya crying, "SETO!" as both Doragons and Beasts rushed to aid him.

-End of Chapter 23-


	25. Epilogue: A Legend's End

**Legend of Glory**

**--**

**Epilogue: The Legend's End**

**--**

A voice?

Faint.

Far off.

_Where?_

--

"Seto…? Seto, please open your eyes… Please…"

Tears stained Katsuya's cheek. In his hands he held Seto's own. It was cold, but Katsuya promised himself he would not let go. Three days have passed. Katsuya sat in the room of Seto. His burned shoulder was well-bandaged. The nurses of the Doragon said it would heal on its own time. As for Seto's deep wound, it was not as deep as it had appeared. However, Seto had lost a good amount of blood and had yet to open his eyes. This scared Katsuya tremendously.

Katsuya wiped at a tear. He told himself that crying would show weakness. They had won a war. He and Seto had given a feeling of strong hope to their people. Those they loved the most survived. Katsuya's father, Honda… Both left that war with small wounds. But sitting there, the tears just flowed. Katsuya could not stop them. He was in love with Seto and he did not want to lose Seto. "Please wake up…"

Then, as if by magic, Seto's eyes began to twitter. Katsuya took notice. His watered eyes brightened, waiting. "Seto…?"

A groan followed the opening of tired, dazed blue orbs. Watching those eyes open made Katsuya's heart flutter and he let out a happy sigh of relief.

Seto had awoken.

He looked up, eyeing Katsuya. He looked to his left and to his right, confused. "Where…?"

"Oh thank you," Katsuya breathed out. He leaned closer to Seto, smiling. "Seto?"

"Katsuya…?" Seto whispered. Slowly, he went to sit up, but he winced, getting told by his wound to take it easy. And Katsuya told him this, too, helping Seto to rest up against the comfort of the bed. "W -- what happened?"

"Seto, we won the war," Katsuya said. "Gozaburo and Bata are both dead."

Hearing this made Seto remember. His eyes widened and he looked to his wound. "Katsuya…"

"It's been three days," Katsuya interrupted. "I -- I was so afraid that you'd never -- wake up…" Turning his head down, Katsuya wiped at more tears pouring down his cheeks. He did not feel humiliated by the tears. He only wiped them away thinking Seto might make a comment on them… But Seto did no such thing.

"Three days," Seto sighed out, instead. "Where's Mokuba?"

"Don't worry, he's safe," Katsuya sniffed. "He'll be happy to know you're okay."

Seto nodded, relieved. He let his eyes drift over his hands; the hands that killed Gozaburo. Seto was proud. He knew his father would be, if still with him.

A sudden dizziness made Seto moan. He held his stomach and laid back down, making Katsuya worry. "Seto?"

"Katsuya…" Seto cringed. "T -- there's something that -- that I have to tell you…"

"Tell me later," Katsuya said, smiling. "I need to let everyone know you're awake." Katsuya stood and headed for the exit.

"Katsuya!" Seto shouted. "They can wait! Please sit back down and listen to me."

Shocked by Seto's sudden shout, Katsuya turned back around and walked to the bed. He sat on the edge and put his hand back on Seto's own. "I'm so glad you're going to be all right."

"Please listen to me," Seto said. Coughing, he did best to take a deep, calming breath. "Katsuya, I -- have not been honest with you about something of importance."

Frowning, Katsuya became worried all over again. "Seto?"

"Katsuya," Seto sighed. "I -- I'm sick." Seeing Katsuya's confusion made Seto continue. "I -- have a bad illness that my father had. This -- this sickness…"

But at this time, Seto was interrupted as the door opened. In walked family of all sorts, including Mokuba. "Seto!"

Mokuba rushed forward, wrapping his arms around Seto. Seto groaned, but he gently hugged Mokuba back as Mokuba cried into his chest, explaining how worried Seto had made everyone. Seto frowned. He looked up at Katsuya, seeing that the blonde had not quite developed the point of what Seto wished to tell him.

"We were so worried," cried Mokuba, not wanting to let go of his older brother.

"I'm sorry," whispered Seto. He smiled at Mokuba. "Everything is going to be fine now."

It was then that a Doragon entered with a surprise guest behind his back. Seto could hear sniffling and he looked down, seeing Noa peeking out behind the Doragon's robe. The turquoise-haired boy had red cheeks from crying. His hatred for Seto showed wild as inferno, blazing deep in Noa's puffy, watered eyes.

"Noa…" Mokuba whispered, frowning. He hopped off of Seto and stood back. All watched the Doragon drag Noa into the room.

"That's far enough," Seto told the Doragon. He held up his hand. "Noa not need come in here. He can hate me all he wants, for I have killed his father." His eyes lowered over Noa. Seto did not smile at the boy. He stared, strong and as a leader should. "But I must tell you this, Noa. Though your father had a heart of evil, I do not see this in you. I see intelligence in you. You were forced to work hard by Gozaburo… He pushed you with the very work of mine. If you are willing, Noa, continue with what you do best at, for when the day comes that I nor Katsuya am no longer around, it is you and Mokuba whom shall be the leaders of the people."

Shocked to hear this, Noa lifted his head. He said no words, but he wiped away a tear before leaving the room, knowing that he would continue the work that his father had pushed onto him. He would make his father proud.

"Noa and I really are going to be leaders someday?" Mokuba asked. He gained a smile from Seto.

"Yes," Seto answered. He patted Mokuba's head. "You will be. Now, if you all would please leave. All but Katsuya. I really must speak with him alone."

"We are glad to see you doing better," said Honda. He and the others left the room.

"Katsuya…" Seto said, watching as the blonde slowly turned to face him.

"I don't believe you," Katsuya interrupted. He quickly leaned forward, staring Seto straight in the eyes. "You are not sick, Seto! You look just fine! I don't believe you!"

"It's true!" Seto yelled, sitting up. He winced a bit, but ignored the pain. "It's true, Katsuya. What I have is -- is incurable. It will not go away." Sighing, Seto rested on his arm, trying to keep his stomach wound from re-bleeding. "Katsuya, it is eating away at me. I am dying…"

Trembling, Katsuya shook his head. "No."

"This illness killed my father," Seto continued. "And it is killing me."

"No!" Katsuya shrieked, covering his ears. "No! No! No! You're lying! Stop lying to me, Seto! It isn't funny! I -- I just got you back from near death… Why are you lying…?"

"Stop acting idiotic," shouted Seto.

Without warning, Seto was against the bed. His body was pushed down as Katsuya embraced him. He could feel the wet warmth of Katsuya's tears trickle against his skin. "Katsuya…"

"I love you," whispered Katsuya. "I won't lose you."

Gently, Seto let his own arms wrap behind Katsuya, hugging him in return. "I love you too." Seto caressed Katsuya's back. His fingers slid against the fur on Katsuya's body. His hand moved beneath it, touching Katsuya's rough, wonderful skin. He sighed out loud, watching Katsuya rise only some as they met eye contact. Seto grinned, just as Katsuya's lips let themselves fall over Seto's own.

The kiss was short, but romantic and sweet. Once Katsuya's lips left Seto's pair, he let his tongue trail out and along his lips, tasting Seto. "Please live with me forever…"

"I promise," Seto responded. He would do whatever it took. He would fight the disease running through his system. He would conquer the world with Katsuya, one step at a time. They would find peace and live past old age. "I will fight this…"

"We will together," Katsuya softly replied. "Together…"

"Forever…" finished Seto.

And they shared a second kiss.

--

(_One month later_)

Flames ignited those that were lost during a tragic war. All fallen corpses piled up, one after the other. Of those bodies included friend and foe. Of those bodies included Gozaburo's own. Gone sizzled and skin melted away. Smoke lifted into the sky, covering the night sky in more darkness.

Those that survived the war stood, honoring those that had fallen. In the front stood Katsuya. He was frowning as he watched the bodies. In that pile were many he was close to. Many had mates and children. He even mourned over the loss of Doragon and not just Beast. He knew, that from then on, they would not be Doragon and Beast. The would all be One.

A hand wrapped into Katsuya's own, making the blonde jump. He looked up to see Seto smiling at him. Katsuya smiled back and leaned into Seto as the ceremony continued on. A prayer was said for the fallen. Soon, all began to clear out. Soon, only Seto and Katsuya stayed standing.

Katsuya knew where they stood. He was looking up where he had first met the man that had changed his life. "It's gone…"

"So must mean the witch is gone," Seto whispered back. True, what they spoke of was the waterfall that had brought them together.

It was gone.

Katsuya and Seto faced one another. They each smiled before turning their backs on the magical place. Seto gently squeezed Katsuya's hand as they began to walk away, ready to construct a city that they could call magnificent.

"We no longer need its protection," Seto said, knowing he was right.

"We never needed its protection," Katsuya smiled. He looked up, seeing Seto was confused. This made Katsuya chuckle. "We only ever needed each other."

Smiling, Seto nodded in reply. The magical place with the waterfall soon disappeared behind them, though neither of the two legendary heroes noticed… They just walked onward, ready to face the future ahead…

Ready to face it together.

-End-

I would like to thank the following for reading and reviewing my story: **Dragna Vey, millenniumthief, FiveForChibis, Ethal, ONIX-21, Celdria, bloodyhacker19, Sonten, pennypigeon, Sekre, Katsuya Strify Kaiba, YaoifanRisaMM, S.A., Reizbar-Ookami, Melipapaya, Daoi Sidhe, -xShiroi-chan, Geminirose, Fluffyfangirl89, Makoto-Elena, Sammi C., lalalala, suzanne, Inamax, Hibird1332, ToniatheBlackestRoseCollection, KeiEn, whiteinu1, and kitty! **

**Wow! I've never had to thank so many reviewers before. You are all amazing! Thank you to all of you for your awesome reviews and support! I hope you will look forward to other YuGiOh fan fictions of mine in the future! And review to them! *BIG SMILE* **

**Again, thank you! **

**Sasa* **


End file.
